Friends Forever, Maybe Not Year 3
by Krstna
Summary: The world is changing and for Sirius and Amanda its time to realise what their families are. Much darker than the first year but just as fun. Sequeal to Friends Forever, Maybe Not year 1 and 2. COMPLETED
1. Year 3: Chapter 1

Okay people well the gangs third year in Hogwarts is beginning and with it the first of many important storylines. I think over all this story is PG, but this chapter and the four to follow will all be R rated, this is the only reason the story has been rated so high. Okay so I hope you all enjoyed the last year in Hogwarts, the changes have started and now on with year three. 

Oh yeah and since this is you know a new thread I think I better say somethings that I haven't said in a while.

DISCLAIMER: This is a no profit story and any character used from the Harry Potter books belongs to JKR and not to me. This is only for fun and I own nothing.

Just in case someone has clicked on here and noticed it starts with year three, the reason is year one and two and under the name Friends Forever, Maybe Not part 1.

Oh also, I want to dedicate this entire story to Katie, who passed away in August this year of cancer aged sixteen. Most of you already know the story and so the dedication will stay on this page.

Oh and lastly, a big Thanks to my lovely Beta Annie, who has been kind enough to check to make sure that I haven't messed up to much on these upcoming chapters.

So yeah, enjoy the chapter and I know its really short but its for effect, they will get longer as we get further in I promise.

Please review when you're done

Kristina

* * *

Year 3: Chapter 1 

It was dark, not a soul was awake except one. She lay on the floor, pain emitting from her body, she couldn't move, couldn't make a sound. Thoughts of the night before flooded through her brain; she wanted to cry... no she wanted to die; she just wanted the pain to go.

She thought of running away, leaving this place and all its horrors. It wouldn't work though, they would find her again. The girl thought of her future, what it would hold for her, she was scum, she knew that she would never amount to anything.

Tears threatened to fall from her eyes, she shut them tight holding them off; tears would not change what had happened. She rocked back and forth thinking of anything but the events that had taken place. She rubbed herself, trying to rub away the filth.

She felt dirty, nothing else, she deserved what had happened, she must have... why else would he have done it? He didn't love her she knew that now, she was nothing but scum, she deserved death, and she would give it to him.

Silently she climbed to her feet; she looked around her room for anything that would help. She saw her wand snapped in two at the foot of her bed. Her bed, something that had been her safe haven, she couldn't bear to look at it now, it was symbol for what had happened, it was as dirty as she was.

She looked around and faced her curtains, the soft cream cloth called to her, this was her means of escape, this was how she would do it. Carefully she pulled one from the rail, and knotted it throwing it over the banister of her bed.

Next she tied a loop and placed it around her neck, she ensured that the cloth was not long enough for her to reach the floor. A single tear escaped her eye as she counted to three. On the third count she jumped.

Chocking, she began to splutter, she swung her arms and legs about, her breath was caught as her eyes bulged, this was the end she knew it, before her eyes the happy memories passed, she saw her friends at Hogwarts she saw the joys, then she saw the night before.

Her eyes slowly glazed over and all sense of life slipped from her body, everything went black...


	2. Chapter 2

Again this chapter is R rated, and I hope you will enjoy. Thank you for all teh reviews, they've been mixed but I think this chapter might make it seem a little bit better, don't know how much.

As I told Snoopy if you have any questions about this and how it's going feel free to email me, my address is on my author page, I can't answer all questions but I will try to help.

Responses are going to be little on these chapters now, anything important that I think has been brought up in a review I will try to email you my response.

Again sorry about the length, I know this is short, but enjoy. Again thanks to Annie for the Beta reading, and yeah, enjoy

Kris

Year 3: Chapter 2

A young boy awoke from another bad dream; he was plagued by them. No longer were his dreams full of innocence that only a child bears, they were full of hatred. He looked around his room, he laughed. It was funny how he considered this his room. It wasn't of course... how could it be his room when this wasn't even his house?

He heard a bang down the hall. He thought it weird that someone, anyone, would be up at three in the morning. He knew the time without looking for he always awoke at three lately.

He pulled the quilt from over him and as he felt the cold morning air hit, he thought of curling back up. Then he heard another bang. It wasn't that loud, not loud enough to wake a sleeper.

He crept to the door and pulled it open slipping onto the landing. He didn't know where he was going. Then he thought of her, she would be sleeping, but she would let him into her bed, let him rest beside her, take away his nightmare.

He stopped outside the door and considered knocking, then he thought what the point was, she would be asleep. Carefully he opened the door. The picture that met him was unreal, unexpected.

She was not in bed like he had thought. She was far from in bed, her body hung limp from her banister, her eyes staring at him seeing through him. He felt vomit leave his body as he fell. How could this happen.

He looked up again. She looked so small hanging there, and he couldn't leave her like that. He edged forward and touched her hand. It was still warm. She wasn't dead, not yet.

Quickly he stood lifting her body with him, she was light, she had always been light. He pulled her up and held her high. Quickly he pulled the cloth from around her neck, a huge ugly red mark lay there; he rubbed her neck getting warmth there.

He felt her neck; a pulse beat slowly under skin yet her lips were still blue. He laid her carefully on the floor and parted her soft lips. Not for the first time, his lips met hers, this time giving her life not pleasure.

His breath became hers, time escaped him but finally a noise was heard from her body, a soft gulp that showed she was alive.

The boy sat back and watched her, he thought of how close he had been to losing her, tears fell silently from his eyes as he pulled her to him. No words were spoken on that night, they just held tightly to each other both afraid to let go.


	3. Chapter 3

Again this chapter is R rated, well no actually I don't think this one is. I think this could be just PG because its not that bad really.

I would like to thank my lovely Beta, Annie for going through this chapter for me, and making it better for you lot that are reading it.

And Val. You good, yep you guessed it, although I think this chapter really does give it away or at least it gives you a huge clue right at the end as to who it could be. Maybe you should try to guess who it was next, I'd love to hear what you think.

Next chapter will hopefully be up on the weekend, and I know this is a day early but I'm going to the Wales game tomorrow so won't be here to post.

Read and review, and oh sorry about the length the next chapter is longer I promise

* * *

Year 3: Chapter 3

He didn't sleep again that night. He sat watching her sleep, the rise of her chest and then its fall, the way her left hand lay under her cheek. Every time his eyes closed, the image of her body filled the darkness.

Soon morning was on its way; the sound of the house elves scurrying around the ancient house was heard. Early morning light pushed pass the gap where the curtain had once paroled.

Still the boy sat on the edge of the bed, his mind full of thoughts as to what could have made her try to take her own life. She was a bubbly girl, always happy. Then again he hadn't spoken to her really since their first year.

His guilt took over wondering if it was something he could have helped her with, she had taken care of him when no one wanted to know and then he had dropped her like an empty chocolate frog wrapper.

The early light shone on her hair, playing tricks with the colour, what once had been so dark almost black, was now a soft brown almost red in parts. He saw her lids flutter as the dreams left her body.

He moved closer wanting her to feel his presence, he watched as her soft lips parted and her pink tongue poked out through her yawn, the boy smiled, the girl reminded him of a cat, the way she curled up to sleep, her cat like yawn and the fact it seemed she too had nine lives.

As her eyes opened they met his, she saw the pain and guilt behind his smile, tears instantly fled her eyes as she remembered how he had found her. She felt his arms fold around her as again he held her tight.

Silence seemed fond of the pair, as they sat alone. Both wanted to talk neither knew how. Looking back on it, they would laugh at how a simple house elf had started their conversation for them.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay well here's another chapter and its still based around that storyline although again I wouldn't say that this one is R rated, I'd say this is G cos its just a lot of shouting about nothing.

Firewalker32 your review made me think and yeah this is depressing its one of those horrible things that happens sometimes but I can promise you that the year gets better, in fact I'm having fun pairing up a few people, and its just happy times but I wanted to show with this year that the group all have different things happening around them to make them all different and that's why its like this but it gets happier.

I'm not sure what you mean about me not being so into these chapters, in fact the first five chapters of this has been written since last Christmas, you will find that I have written parts for other years that I really like and got into, and this is something I really enjoy writing. Being distant and away from everything and yet feeling as if it is the end.

These chapters are actually my favourite in the story so far, and I think it shows another side of the writing I do, and in fact this is the type of writing I've always done, before starting fanfiction for HP I'd never written anything happy only depressing. I understand you don't think I'm so into this, but this is truly what I am.

Okay now I've said that I'll leave it. Thanks to everyone else who reviewed and to my Beta Annie.

* * *

Year 3: Chapter 4

The creak of the door was the first sound she heard, it brought back memories of what had happened, she clung tighter to her friend scared that he was back to taunt her with what had happened.

"Miss Amanda? Miss what is you doing?"

The voice of Libby was like music to her; she pulled away and looked at the elf.

"Nothing, Libby," she wasn't surprised her voice was strained; she guessed she had damaged her vocal cords with the curtain.

"What is wrong with Miss's voice?"

This time she was unable to get any words out, she strained to make a sound but it hurt too much, she flung her hands to her neck covering it from sight.

"We were up most of the night catching up Libby; her voice will be back to normal later."

"If yous say so. Would you like me to bring yous breakfast in here, Mr. Black?"

He looked closely at the elf. There was something in her eye saying she didn't believe him. He shook his head at her.

"I'm not feeling very well this morning; I think that maybe I'll wait till later to have breakfast."

Again she looked at him as if he were hiding three-day-old porridge in her cupboard, but she left without ushering another word.

"Thanks."

The word though simple spoke depths to both of them. She was thankful that he had covered for her, and she supposed deep down she was thankful he had saved her.

"Why?"

Amanda looked up to catch Sirius' eye; she knew what he was talking about, but she didn't know what to say. She climbed out of the bed, wishing he had not put her there, and grabbed her drink from the breakfast tray.

Without looking at Sirius she gulped it down, the coolness stung her sore throat, but made it more tolerable to speak.

"It seemed right," her whispery voice sounded, "I thought it would be better for everyone."

"How can death be better for anyone?"

"You wouldn't understand; why should you? It's not as if you know what's going on."

Tears spilled down her face as she turned to look at him, she raised her hand and pointed at his chest

"I tried to tell you, I asked you to help me, you told me to leave you alone, you said you had more important things to do, you told me to talk to my friends, I thought you were my friend." Her voice was full of anger as her tears flew wilder down her face.

Sirius saw the anger in her eyes, he could hear it hidden behind her harsh whisper, and knew it was true, she had gone to him before they had finished Hogwarts and he had told her to go, maybe if he had spoken to her this would never have happened.

He felt his own eyes fill with tears, but bid them to stay. He would not cry and make her pity him, he had to know what happened to cause her so much pain. He lent forward to place his hand on her shoulder but she pulled back.

"Don't touch me!"

Even though it would seem a command to any other, he knew her to well, he heard the fear in her voice, and he knew she was scared of his touch now that she had fully awoken from her pleasant dreams.

"Please Mand, tell me."

"You couldn't handle it if I told you Sirius, you're just a kid."

"Mand you're more a kid than me, tell me."

"I'm younger than you if that's what you mean, but you act like the kid, and you'll behave like a child if I tell you."

"TELL ME!"

He watched as Amanda clasped onto the floor; she shook with emotion, and he wanted to help. But knew he couldn't, instead turning to pleading.

"Please tell me Mand, I need to know!"

"Fine...sniff...but you...sniff...but you must prom...sniff...promise me that you...sniff...that you won't inter...sniff...interrupt until I'm fin...sniff...finished...sniff..."

He saw the pleading in her eyes, the sorrow, he knew he had to promise, so he nodded his head and sat opposite her on the floor, waiting for her to start the tale of whatever had caused her this pain.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay I just wanted to let you know that this is the last chapter on this storyline and this chapter is rated PG13 or a very mild R, but its not too bad well at least I don't think so.

The next post will be next Wednesday because I have a massive essay due in on Wednesday so I won't have time to post before

Firewalker32 I hope you don't think that I was having a go it was just I thought I'd try to explain it as best I can, and I'm glad you understand it now.

Thanks to my lovely Beta Annie, and well enjoy

* * *

* * *

Year 3: Chapter 5

Amanda sat on the floor with her legs crossed. She sat in silence, calming herself and waiting until she was ready to speak. She didn't look at Sirius as she stated to talk

"It started at the end of last term, that's why I came to you. You know my family, their ways and reasons, and none of my other friends do."

"I was in the corridor coming back from the library, when I bumped into somebody. I fell hard on the floor and snapped my bag. Everything just went everywhere. Whoever I'd bumped into had muttered something and stormed passed."

Amanda smiled to herself

"This boy came around the corner and saw me lying on the floor; he came over and offered his hand to me. Of course I took it and when I looked up guess who the hand had belonged to, Billy Morgan..."

"Billy Morgan... wait, isn't he that fifth year that plays Keeper for the Ravenclaws?"

She looked up at Sirius and met his gaze.

"Yes, and he's the Ravenclaw Prefect. Now let me finish."

Again Amanda looked away from Sirius, too afraid to look at him while she spoke.

"Anyway Billy helped me pick up my things. He walked with me to the stairs, you know, the one where the Ravenclaws go up and we go across. He said that it had been nice talking together. Then he looked at the ground."

"He said that he'd seen me around the castle with the girls and that even though we're only second years, most of the guys in the school wanted to go out with at least one of us."

Amanda looked up and laughed.

"Si, I was shocked. I never knew that about us! I knew we got attention from a lot of the third years down but fifth years, I was so surprised I didn't know what to say. He smiled at me and leaned down, and whispered in my ear."

"He said, and I quote, 'You're the one that I always wanted to kiss' and then he did, he pulled me towards him and kissed me."

"HE WHAT!! HE'S TOO OLD HE SHOULD GET SOMEONE HIS OWN AGE!"

"SIRIUS!!"

He looked at her and remembered he had promised not to interrupt.

"Sorry."

"Well it was amazing once I realised what was happening, I dropped my things and kissed him back, he's a great kisser, Si. Anyway, he asked me out and I said yes of course. He was my boyfriend."

"I picked up my things and headed back to Gryffindor Tower, I told him to go because he had an exam to revise for, his potion OWL was the next day. Anyway on my way up, who would I bump into but Lucius."

"He'd seen what had happened and he told me I had better break up with Billy otherwise there'd be trouble. I told him to 'go to hell' and he said hell was reserved for Mudbloods and mudblood lovers."

"Amanda, are you telling me that Billy is a muggle born?"

"Yeah, that's the trouble. That's why I came to find you; I needed to talk to someone but you told me basically to get lost because I'm not good enough for your new friends."

"I went up to my dorm that day and cried Si, not because of what Lucius said but because of what you had said. Of course the next two weeks went by and Billy and I kept meeting up in secret. I finished it though when he tried to...ummm...you know."

"WHAT, you wait till I see him again, I'll hex him so much that he'll, he'll..."

"No point, Branwen already cursed him with bad breath for six months and Ginny put a spell on him so that whenever he lies his nose turns green."

Amanda laughed. This bit was the funny bit, but it would soon get worse and she didn't want Sirius to know the rest, but after what he had seen he needed to know.

Sirius watched her closely he could tell she was okay about this bit, he knew that whatever was coming though must be bad.

"So we came home from Hogwarts with another year ended. Everything was fine for the first three weeks, and then three days ago I had an argument with Lucius; it was over something stupid, I don't even remember what."

Amanda cupped her hands together and looked pass Sirius' head at the window, her eyes were already refilling with tears. She knew that her voice would turn now to barely above a whisper as she started talking again.

"Last night after everyone went to bed, it must have been about midnight father came into here to 'talk' to me."

Amanda took a deep breath, remembering what had happened. She couldn't bear to repeat what had taken place; instead you picked up the spare wand that was lying on her desk, belonging to her sister. She had gotten it last night and put it there.

She pointed the wand at her forehead and whispered

"_Memorio_"

Sirius watched as Amanda's memory of the night before played for them both to see

_Amanda pulled her nightdress over her head. She looked in the mirror and smiled, she must have grown since the last time she wore this, once it fell to her knees and now it barely came past her upper thigh._

_She turned to go to bed when her door opened. She watched as her father shut it tight and pointed his wand at the door_

"_Silencio."_

_Then as he turned Amanda caught sight of the anger in his face, his eyes were narrow as he stared down at her._

"_How dare you! A MUDBLOOD!"_

_Amanda looked hard at him. She thought he was going to argue about Lily again, he didn't seem to understand that even though Lily was muggle born she was still a brilliant witch. She wondered what the problem with Lily was today._

"_Daddy, what are you talking about?"_

_Amanda put her innocent face on, she had always been a daddy's girl and had him wrapped around her little finger. Opening her eyes as wide as possible she coyly smiled up at him._

"_A mudblood and a Ravenclaw at that! He's below you; you need a Pureblood Slytherin like Rabastan Lestrange."_

_Amanda's jaw dropped, she thought he didn't know about Billy. Lucius had said he wouldn't tell, but then she remembered the argument from two days prior. Quickly Amanda used a technique she had discovered over the years, distraction._

"_Daddy I will not marry Lestrange, he's horrible. I hate him I'd rather marry the squid in the lake than him."_

_This had the desired effect on her father_

"_You will marry whomever I see fit! You will have no say in that matter and if I say you're to marry a Lestrange then you will, they are a pure family after all."_

"_But daddy I want to marry for love not money, I don't care if I don't have a Knut to me name."_

"_Amanda Dixon don't you speak like that, and don't think I've forgotten why I'm here. You're bringing disrespect on the family, going around kissing Mudbloods."_

_Amanda could feel the tears start in her eyes. She knew punishment was on its way._

"_Daddy all I did was kiss him, it doesn't mean anything, it only happened once."_

"_ONCE! ONCE! Lucius told me that he'd seen you with him more than once."_

"_Lucius! He's lying!"_

"_How dare you slander you're cousins name like that!"_

_The pupils of his eyes were narrower now and steam should have been coming from his ears. He stormed closer to Amanda; she could see the sweat drops on his red face._

"_You'll never do this again Amanda."_

_He grabbed her upper arm, squeezing all the blood out as he flung her to his chest._

""_I'll teach you to disgrace the family name."_

_She saw the wall grow closer, felt the coldness against her body seconds before hitting the floor._

_She saw him stand over her as he reached for his belt, unbuckling it as he drew closer. He lifted her from the floor and held her tight against the wall, she felt his mouth touch her with force as he forced himself entry._

_His rough hand ran up her leg getting closer and closer to her. Amanda's eyes grew wide as silent tears fell across her face._

The memory ended there cutting before the incident, but it left Sirius with no doubt about what had taken place. He felt the tears flow from his own eyes as he met Amanda's. The fear now replaced by hurt.

"You see Si, death was the best thing that could be done."

He got up from his seat and grabbed Amanda close. He felt her sharp intake of air as he held her close. He couldn't leave her, he didn't want to. He took a breath and spoke quietly close to her ear.

"I won't let him do that to you ever again Mand, I promise."


	6. Chapter 6

I just want to say thanks to everybody for sticking with me through the last few chapters, I know they weren't very happy were they but I needed them there to explain the family split that will take place, plus some other things that happen later on. 

This chapter is rated G, and you'll be happy to see that we are now on other people, so yeah hope you like

Kris

Oh and I amlost forgot the only reason this is being posted is becuase I've finished my first essay does little dance but that means there won't be anymore post until next week because I have another one due in a week tomorrow so I have to start that one. Thanks

* * *

* * *

Year 3: Chapter 6

Ginny ran through the barrier onto the platform; the whistle was sounding and quickly she threw her belongings onto the train. As it started to pull off she jumped onto the step and in through the last open door.

She smiled at the sixth year who held it for her and then headed off down the train. She looked through many of the windows until she found Alice sitting on her own. She walked in and sat opposite her friend.

"Hey Alice, good summer?"

"Yeah brilliant, how about yours?"

"Couldn't have been better you know... unless Remus hadn't have been there."

"I know, I had to put up with James and he was so annoying. Aaron and he spent the summer talking about girls... and it gets worse. Aaron's the Hufflepuff sixth year prefect and he's been telling James of these secret passages and the best way to get around Malfoy's detentions. I swear it was terrible."

"Oh really? Well at least you didn't have him following you around all the time asking you if you wanted to talk. Or if you wanted to have a game of Exploding Snap, and then when Michael came round it got worse, really really worse."

"Why what happened?"

"Well it was strange, he ignored me for a while and then well he just sort of started telling me that I was too good for Michael and that there has to be someone out there who's better for me, I just couldn't believe he was acting like that."

They carried on with their discussion for a few minutes and then began a game of Exploding Snap. Twenty minutes into the ride the door opened and the old witch with the trolley smiled at them. They each bought a few pastries and a pumpkin juice and sat back down.

"Where're the other's? I thought they would have found us by now."

Alice gulped down her mouthful of juice and smiled.

"Well Tad wanted to see Dumbledore about something so he went up to Hogwarts yesterday. Ddraig was already there, you know teachers have to be there a week early so Branwen went with them and she took Lily with her. Said they'd meet us at the feast."

"So they went a day early, I would have thought that they would have flooed back to come with us on the train."

"They thought about it but decided it was just easier to meet us there. No idea where Mand is, did you hear from her this summer?"

"She sent me an Owl saying she was bored out of her mind, that Sirius was staying with her because his house was being done up and that she couldn't come to the party. But that had to be what the second week of the holiday and I haven't heard from her since."

"That's weird, I had a owl about that time saying that she was annoyed with Sirius, asking if James was annoying me. She said that she couldn't meet up because her father wouldn't allow it but she'd see me on the train."

A voice sounded over the speakers telling them to get into their uniform if they hadn't already. Both girls reached into their trunks and pulled out their shirts and skirts. Slipping into them quickly they pulled on their ties.

As Ginny put her robes over the top she pulled her hair out, it was shorter than it had been in years resting in tight curls at her shoulders. Alice however had pulled her blonde hair (that rested mid-way down her back) into a scruffy ponytail.

"Gin, do you think Mand's with a boy somewhere?"

"Maybe, I don't know. Maybe she's with Frank!"

Alice made a small face scrunching her nose up.

"I hope not."

It was said quietly but Ginny still caught it.

"Wait you fancy Frank? Oh I can't wait for the other's to find out!"

"You can't tell them! Please Gin please don't tell them. It's not as if he's interested in me anyway he'll want somebody like Amanda, or you, fun, popular and gorgeous..."

"That's exactly what you are Alice. You're a young woman and come on you know it, it's easy to see and you're beautiful you just have to learn to be confident around guys, that's all."

She nodded as the train came to a stop and the two girls headed out of the compartment. The corridor was filled with people and it was with difficulty that they managed to find their way to the exit. Moving through the crowd they climbed into a carriage to be joined moments later by Frank Longbottom and Joseph Wild.

Alice looked down at the floor as they entered, Frank had changed over the summer and he looked better now than ever before. His dark hair was short and tidy and he had grown. She felt even more attracted to him now than before. Joseph however was the one to speak up.

"Evening ladies, so good to see you both again, did you miss us this summer?"

Ginny raised her left eyebrow and smiled coyly at the boy

"As much as I missed Malfoy!"

"Ouch!"

"Burn."

The boys laughed and then suddenly the carriage moved away. Frank had taken the seat opposite Alice and he smiled at her. She had to keep telling herself to breath.

"Did you have a good summer Alice?"

"Yes, it was really good and you?"

"Could have been better you know if Joe here hadn't have set my hair on fire! That's why it's so short."

"I keep telling you, you told me to pass you the candle."

"Yeah but that didn't mean throw it at me so the flame landed in my hair!"

Ginny and Alice exchanged looks and laughed. They pulled up and the four walked into the Great Hall with Frank and Joseph still arguing about the candle. Alice suddenly waved drawing their attention to the table.

Joseph whistled at what he saw.

"Who are the hotties?"

Frank sighed and tried to show he wasn't saying anything as Ginny just walked over. It was true that the two other girls had also changed. Lily was taller more shapely and Branwen too looked more adult than child.

They sat next to their two friends and started talking instantly. The boys took their seats next to them and it was a few minutes before Lily spoke up.

"Where's Mand?"


	7. Chapter 7

Okay well you've all asked the same question, where is Amanda, so yeah here is the chapter and I hope it explains it. Hope you like 

Kris

* * *

* * *

Year 3: Chapter 7

The compartment door opened and Sirius looked up. James was standing there smiling at him; his dark hair was stuck up all over the place and his eyes shone with excitement. Sirius noticed he was taller than before and he guessed for the first time they matched in height.

"Black, long time no contact. Did your owl die or something over the summer?"

Sirius just shook his head as the door opened again. Remus stood in the doorway with Peter standing just behind him. Remus hadn't changed much he was at the same height as James and his sandy hair fell into his eyes.

Peter however stood at about 5"5 a good five inches shorter than the rest, he was properly dressed but his stomach was beginning to show and he was quickly putting on a lot of weight. He looked different from the young boy who had started two years prior.

Remus smiled at Sirius as he took the seat opposite and straight away saw what James hadn't. Sirius smiled at his friend and indicated not to say anything. He didn't want to answer any questions.

Peter sat down quickly by Remus and pulled out a sheet of parchment handing it to Remus. Sirius knew it was the summer essays and he needed somebody to check over his information.

"So Black you up for a few pranks before we arrive?"

"Umm... no it's alright. You go though, Potter, and then you can come back and tell us all about it."

"But it's no fun on my own... Moony?"

"I'm correcting Peter's essays but you can take him if you want to."

So James quickly left followed by his smaller friend. Remus didn't look at Sirius just kept correcting the homework in silence and Sirius was glad of that.

He shifted slightly in his seat trying to be as careful as possible not to move Amanda's head that rested gently on his lap. She had curled herself into a tight ball and fallen almost instantly asleep, and he just sat there watching.

He had seen the change that had taken over her the last few weeks; suddenly she had become insecure about herself. She would sit and look at the floor and refuse to meet people's eyes.

It had taken almost a month to get her to trust him like she use to. He had convinced her that he would never touch her and she had slowly come around.

It had become common for her to sneak into his room once everyone had retired to bed and she slept next to him to ensure nobody would get to her.

Carefully Sirius moved a strand of hair from the sleeping girls face and smiled slightly to himself.

"She looks awful pale, is she ill or something?"

This caught Sirius' attention and he looked up at his friend. His eyes showed concern and he had dropped the quill onto the seat.

"She's not ill... well not really. She's just had a tough summer, you know the way our parents think, well they've really been pushing her and it's just left her a bit unsure of herself. She'll be fine in a bit."

Remus nodded and picked up the quill as he again started on Peter's homework. The compartment door opened slowly and the witch with the food trolley smiled at them.

"Want anything off the trolley, dears?"

Sirius nodded as Remus stood up.

"Moony can you get me two juices and some Chocolate Frogs, the money is in my cloak pocket over there."

Remus took his money and got them some food and sat back down. They ate and joked talking about their summers, both boys kept quiet about certain things but it was enjoyable. A voice came over the speaker telling them to change if they hadn't already.

Sirius looked at Amanda; she was already in a black skirt, that would do for the feast and she wore her shirt, she would just have to add her tie and robe. He let Remus change quickly and then the door opened and James and Peter entered.

They started to change and Sirius and Remus sat there smiling as they told of their pranks.

"We got Snape good, set him up with Dung Bombs that won't explode until he changes out of his clothes, and he was already in his uniform, their dorm will stink for hours."

"Yeah and the first years, tell them about the first years, James!"

James was laughing now and Sirius could see small tears in his eyes.

"We convinced them that they will have to duel with a seventh year to be allowed into a house, they're all trying to learn some charms now, its so funny."

James dropped into the space next to Sirius while Peter took his work from Remus. Looking out the window it was easy to tell they were slowing down and that they would soon be at a complete stop.

Carefully Sirius stroked Amanda's hair and began to talk to her.

"Mandy its time to get up! Come on Mandy be a good girl and wake up for me."

"Sirius who are you talking to?"

James leaned further forward and noticed for the first time the sleeping girl. He gasped slightly and Peter leaned forward.

"She looks ill."

"Well she isn't okay, now sit back she'll be really angry if she wakes up and sees you all staring at her."

Sirius breathed a sigh of relief as they moved back, if she saw them without properly waking she would scream and cause a scene something she would not want to do.

Placing his hand back in her hair he began to call again.

"Mandy open your eyes I want to talk to you."

"Stop calling me Mandy!"

He smiled as she opened her eyes and yawned sticking her pink tongue out through her small teeth. She began to sit up and her eyes landed on Remus who was smiling at her, she instantly drew herself up into a tight ball against Sirius.

"What's wrong with Mand?"

Sirius noticed the way she looked at Peter and then James. Her eyes were wide and he could feel her nails through his robes. He gently put his arm around her shoulders and looked at everyone.

"You've never seen Mand when she's just woken up before, she's always like this she'll be back to normal in a little bit."

With a nod the three boys went back to their conversation about pranks as Sirius leaned in close to Amanda's ear.

"It's alright, I won't let anything happen, you better put your tie and robe on and straighten your shirt you look like you've slept in it."

He smiled and she did back as she pulled her shirt straight and pulled her tie and robe on just as they stopped moving. Quickly the three boys were out of the compartment heading towards a carriage but Sirius and Amanda held back allowing people pass.

"Are you ready for this?"

"No, but I can't hide in here, so I need to smile and pretend to be normal. Come on, let's get past this lot."

Amanda grabbed hold of Sirius' hand and the two left the train, they found James hanging out of a carriage yelling at them to hurry up. Sirius climbed in first holding tightly to Amanda's hand. These carriages were only fit for four people and he quickly pulled her to his lap.

Each was quiet lost in their own thoughts as they headed into the castle. It was packed with students and Sirius noticed Branwen looking as they entered the hall. She whispered something to the other girls and they all looked up.

He squeezed Amanda's hand and indicated for her to go sit with the girls. She went on the opposite side of them and sat facing her friends dragging Sirius along with her.

The two groups looked at each other and no words were spoken until McGonagall entered.


	8. Chapter 8

Year 3: Chapter 8

The first years walked in a straight line, all 'ooh-ing' and 'aah-ing' as they got their first views of the Great Hall. Branwen couldn't blame them for the reactions; it was breath taking and if you had never seen it before, it always drew your attention.

She, however, was trying to stay focused on what was happening. So far everything was so strange. To start with, Alice and Ginny had entered with Frank and Joseph and the two boys were sitting next to Alice.

Branwen watched as Joseph flirted happily with Ginny; he kept her laughing and she would shoot comments that made him fall silent for a moment before starting up again. Her confidence was blossoming and she was smiling happily as she flicked her hair over her shoulder. Branwen wondered if maybe she was falling for Joseph's charms.

While they were doing this Frank kept glancing out of the side of his eyes at Alice who was sat next to him. Alice too was taking sneaky glances and Branwen began to wonder what was happening behind the glances.

On the other side of the table Sirius was sitting tapping his left hand on the table. His right hand though was tucked into Amanda's left resting softly on the table. He was sat very close to the other girl and there were only inches between them.

Amanda herself had changed somewhat, she didn't seem her normal self. She was deathly pale as if she hadn't seen the warm summer days that had attacked the country during the summer. She looked more like Snape than her ever before, and her hair didn't look much better than the boys. It was messy like she hadn't brushed it in days, it wasn't greasy but the darkness gave her a creepy look.

Then there was her uniform, it was back to being loose. In fact, Lily was wearing hers tighter than Amanda and Branwen had thought that would be impossible. There was also the way she had carried herself into the room; she had lost her confidence.

Branwen knew she wasn't the only one to notice this; Sirius was keeping a close eye on the girl and seemed reluctant to let go of her hand for anything. James was obviously trying to engage him in conversation but he was being ignored.

Peter, whom had taken Amanda's other side with Remus, just kept glancing at her as if she would become her old self if he only willed it so.

Branwen wondered if she was thinking too much into things but everything had drastically changed over night last year why couldn't the summer do the same to somebody. It wasn't as if Amanda was having it easy with her family before hand.

She felt Lily tap her shoulder and indicate with her head at the sorting hat; it had opened its mouth and looked ready to start its riddle for the year.

"The sorting hat is what I'm called

And the name tells you what I'm for

I'll show you little ones where you will belong.

There are four houses for you all

Each with its own history and traditions

One is best for you and that is where you'll go.

Gryffindor is first to stand

Its students always brave of heart

If you are brave this is for you.

Loyalty is also looked upon

It's a good characteristic to have in you

If you do then its Hufflepuff

Being smart will help you all

If you love books and learning

Then Ravenclaw is your calling.

The last to be called is Slytherin

Looking for people of cunning

You'll need ambition to fit in here

You've heard what is desired

Now there's one thing left

Put me on to find your place."

The hat fell silent and Branwen clapped with everyone else. It was funny listening to the sorting hat like this; she was expecting a warning since the threat of the wizarding world. She smiled as a first year boy in the front began to yell.

"That's it all we have to do is put that stupid hat on. The boys on the train said there'd be a duel!"

Across from Branwen James and Peter began to snicker and she shook her head as Lily rolled her eyes. The boy became quiet with a look from McGonagall and the sorting began with a girl named Emily Ahearne.

Branwen watched Ravenclaw clap happily as she moved over there and they started with the calling.

"Black, Regulus"

Branwen focused her eyes as a young boy walked up to the hat; he gazed over at their table and then back at the hat. His eyes then moved to the Slytherin table as he picked it up. It fell over his eyes and he sat there silent.

Branwen saw his feet swinging back and forth and then they suddenly stopped. The boy was shaking his head and she wondered if he were mad; but then again, he was a Black, and Sirius' brother at that.

A sole voice sounded and the word 'Slytherin' was received by all. The boy paled in the face as he moved towards the cheering table. His eyes kept wondering back to theirs looking at his brother.

The next name to be called was Adrian Dixon and Branwen smiled as he made his way to the hat. Unlike his friend, he didn't look at anybody as he lowered the hat onto his head. He sat there for only seconds before Slytherin was called.

He smiled in a way that sent shivers down Branwen's spin as he moved over to the table-clapping table and sat with his friend. Not once did he even glance towards his sister but spoke to his cousin instead.

Branwen couldn't stay focused on the whole thing for long and she found herself zoning out and only clapping when she saw Remus did so.

She however was in time to see the boy who had made the fuss step forward. He had very dark skin and walked with a bit of a stagger as if he were very sure of himself. The hat covered his eyes and then Gryffindor was yelled.

Joseph clapped and smiled at Frank.

"You know who that was right!"

"Yeah Simon Thomas, McGonagall just said."

"Yeah, but he's that sixth year Robert Thomas' younger brother."

"That explains the walk!"

The two boys laughed and Branwen just shrugged as the last girl joined the Hufflepuff table. Dumbledore climbed to his feet and smiled happily at them all.

"Welcome back everybody, it's so good to see so many of you all well."

Branwen wondered if he had seen Amanda's face because she did not look well at all.

"Now a few little rules before we start. The Forbidden Forest is forbidden and that means that nobody, and I mean _nobody_ is allowed to step foot into it."

Branwen saw his eyes move to the Slytherin table and she began to wonder what evil things they'd been up to in the forest.

"Next, the Whomping Willow is a very dangerous tree, it will attack if you get close enough to it, and if you don't believe me you can ask Debra Wallace I'm sure she'd be happy to tell you how she almost lost her eye to that tree."

Branwen watched as the older students moved their heads to look at a girl with long black wavy hair at the Hufflepuff table. She turned bright red and looked at the floor.

"Lastly enjoy your meal everybody and let's tuck in!"

Branwen looked down in time to see the food appear. Around them, the first years 'ooh-ed' some more at seeing this before they started to tuck in.

Branwen pulled some Shepard's Pie onto her plate and looked up in time to see Peter take the spoon from her and ladle himself some and then he added mash potatoes, peas, carrots and sausages onto the plate.

"Peter you can't possibly eat all that!"

Lily had her nose wrinkled at him.

"Well I'm hungry and it tastes good."

Branwen looked at Lily's own plate, it had potatoes, lamb chop and lots of veg.

"Hey that's my chicken leg!"

They all turned to see Frank and Joseph fighting over the chicken leg with Alice and Ginny in silent laughter as they put gammon and chips on their own plate along with tomatoes.

James and Remus were eating happily but Branwen noticed as she turned back to her own meal that Amanda hadn't moved and her plate was still empty. Sirius had put some sausages and chips onto his own plate and was now looking at the food surrounding him.

Branwen just looked at Amanda she was looking at her plate and had both hands in her lap and she couldn't resist.

"Mand, aren't you hungry?"

Branwen was surprised by her reaction, her hand shot out and grabbed Sirius' upper arm she didn't say anything and she kept her eyes facing down.

Sirius just leaned over and pulled some chips onto her plate and muttered something in her ear.

Everybody ate quietly until the meal finished and they all headed up to the common room to bed ready for the new school year.


	9. Chapter 9

Year 3: Chapter 9

The noise in the common room was almighty as everybody tried to catch up on the summer. The first and second years had run up to their dorm rooms and the older students were quickly following.

"Sirius, you coming up then?"

"In a minute, James!"

With a grunt he went up the stairs following Remus and Peter. The girls were sat in the comfy chairs by the fire. Ginny and Alice were still chatting with Frank and Joseph while Lily and Branwen were talking together quietly.

Sirius placed his hand on Amanda's shoulder and using his other hand forced her to meet his eyes.

"You'll be fine tonight Mand, no guys can get up to the girls dorm, I'll see you in the morning, alright?"

She nodded her response but didn't take her eyes from his. He hugged her and kissed her cheek and quickly headed up to his dorm room.

Inside the other three were sitting on Remus and James' beds.

"So what's going on between you and Mand then, Sirius?"

He took a seat on James' bed and made a cocky smile at them.

"We're eloping at Christmas because we're so madly in love."

"Really, can I come?"

James and Remus exchanged a look and tried not to laugh as Sirius looked closely at Peter.

"No Pete, I'm joking. Nothing is happening between Mand and me. We're just friends and that's it."

The room fell silent and Sirius got ready to climb into bed.

"Sirius, what's happened to Amanda; she's not herself."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Remus muttered something as Peter climbed under his duvet. James however was the closest to Sirius and answered him.

"Really. You didn't notice how pale she is?"

"Well she hasn't been out all summer her mother has had her in the library everyday going over the things a young woman should know. You know, the best way to act as the perfect wife."

"Okay then what about her hair it's all matted she'd never normally be seen like that?"

"James she slept the entire way to Hogwarts and then didn't brush her hair before she came in, that's why it looked matted."

James raised an eyebrow and looked towards Remus. He nodded and asked the next question.

"Her uniform! It's all loose that isn't normal."

"Well she said she felt a bit fat and so she's made it loose, I told her there was no need, but you know what girls are like."

They fell silent for a moment and then Peter spoke up.

"She only ate two mouthfuls of dinner and that's not like her, she eats like us normally. Anything and everything!"

"Like I said she thinks she's put weight on so that's why she didn't eat much; I had to force her, but don't comment on it to her face, alright?"

Sirius put his head on the pillow and was about to draw the curtains when he heard the last comment.

"She clings to you like a lost child, like if she lets go the world is going to attack her. Why's that?"

Sirius sat up and looked over at Peter, he was curled up under his covers and looked like he was asleep and yet out of all of them he had asked the critical question.

"She doesn't cling to me, so we were holding hands it isn't any different to how we were before."

Remus had, at this point climbed, under his own duvet and James had taken his glasses off. They both wore looks almost identical of disbelieving but reminded quiet; it was again Peter who spoke up.

"You can pretend that everything is fine Sirius, but its not and sooner or later the truth will come out; it always does."

Then there was a loud snore and Peter was asleep, the other three just stared at his space and then Sirius pulled his curtains close.

"Goodnight."

Without waiting for a response he fell asleep for the first time in weeks alone.


	10. Chapter 10

Okay well I haven't said anything in awhile so I thought maybe it was time for me to speak up. I want to say thank you to everyone who has been reviewing and I wanted to say that I am trying to post once a week, only another two essays to go. 

As for questions you're all asking more or less the same thing, and its about Amanda, now I don't want to give anything away really but yes she will get better and some people will find out what happened to her although I think its only another two students and one important teacher in this year everybody else will find out but it will be at a much later date.

Now as for Peter, Annie you picked up on an important point. Peter is brave, he can speak up how else can he be a Gryffindor, there is another chapter I've written between him and Andromeda which I hope will really show his character.

Well here's the next chapter and as always I'll try to post next week

Kristina

* * *

Year 3: Chapter 10

Amanda watched as Sirius climbed up the stairs to his own room; she felt alone for the first time in weeks. Around her, her friends were all chatting happily and yet she felt a thousand miles away from them.

She felt exposed, as if anybody could get her now that Sirius had left. Without a glance she ran up the girls dorm to her safety. Her trunk lay at the bottom of her bed as it always did here and quickly she was looking through it.

She needed something to make her feel safe but she had learnt over the last month that the only time she did feel safe was when Sirius was with her. That was why she had packed a pair of his boxers and a T-shirt into her own trunk.

She now put these on as her pyjamas and sat on her bed brining her knees up under her chin to try and make herself feel safe. She allowed herself the silence of the room that was until its other occupants returned to it.

"Branwen did you pack my yellow nightdress? I can't find it!"

Amanda watched as Branwen tossed Lily her nightdress and pulled out a pair of shorts and a T-shirt and slipped into them. The room was again silent for a minute and then Ginny and Alice came running in squealing.

They too changed and then the four other girls all climbed on their beds pulling their pillows to the foot so they could sit up and chat. Amanda knew that they would question her if she didn't follow suit and quickly threw her own pillow there and laid on her stomach.

Almost instantly the gossiping had started and yet Amanda felt self-conscious sitting in the room with these girls she found herself twirling her hair and not looking up from her pillow. It didn't sound as if they had noticed though as Ginny started talking.

"The summer was so much fun except for Remus following me around. Bill's really into charms though I found that out he stole my charm books and sat there reading them for hours, and Charlie spent the summer following Remus around."

"Tell them what Remus said about Michael"

"He said I'm too good for Michael and should find somebody of my standard. Mind I wouldn't mind finding Joseph, and think I can set you and Frank up then Al – opps."

The girls started laughing and Amanda wanted to put her fingers in her ears. Lily and Ginny instantly started questioning Alice on all her feelings towards Frank but Amanda could feel eyes on her, and knew Branwen was watching her closely.

"Mand, are you alright?"

The room feel silent and all eyes were on her, she didn't like it she wanted to crawl under her duvet and hide away from them all but she knew she had to answer Branwen. In a voice barely above a whisper she said

"Fine."

Her voice sounded strange to her still after all those weeks since she had tried to kill herself, it was still strained but most of all the problem was she didn't feel like she wanted to talk, she could make her voice almost completely normal but that was only when she had to.

"Mand you don't sound fine."

She felt her mattress go down as somebody sat next to her and a hand touched her shoulder. Out of instinct she jumped back from the bed and in her normal voice managed to say

"Don't touch me!"

She saw Lily's eyes wide with pain at this but couldn't help it; she had tears in her own eyes but tried to ignore them. Ginny stood next to her and it looked like she wanted to touch her but she reframed from it.

"What's happened to you, Amanda? You're scaring me, this isn't you."

Now the tears were free from her eyes and she couldn't help herself as she cried.

"Please, I can't talk about it, please just don't...."

They watched as she fell onto the floor crying harder than before. Nobody moved as she just sat there, she managed to get more words out.

"I'm sorry I want to tell you but I can't not yet. I need to come to terms with things myself and then I promise you I will let you all in, but please just don't push me."

She felt arms around her and knew she was safe that she wouldn't be hurt and she fell into them weeping onto Ginny's shoulder, seconds later all five were in this hug.

It was a strange night of fear for the girls it was the first sign that things in the world around them were changing and the first sign of all the heartache that would follow them.


	11. Chapter 11

Year 3: Chapter 11

The first month of the school year had gone by and it was hard for them all. Third year meant new subjects, and new subjects meant more work.

The groups had chosen a wide range of subjects. Ginny, Peter and Sirius had all chosen to take Muggle Studies and Care of Magical Creatures. Amanda, Remus and Branwen had chosen to take Ancient Runes and Arithmancy.

Lily and Alice had both chosen Divination but Lily had taken Ancient Runes with it while Alice had chosen Care of Magical Creatures. Lastly James had taken Muggle Studies and with it, Arithmancy.

This meant that for the first time they weren't all in the same lessons together; not that it caused to much trouble because there was always at least one other person in their lessons, and to one girl's surprise she found that she was becoming closer to the boys because of the sitting arrangement of Muggle Studies.

Ginny had found herself sitting with Sirius during their Muggle Studies class, right behind Peter and James, and she found it wasn't too bad with them. This was an important factor in bringing them closer together.

Although the lessons brought a strain to them there was also the fact that Amanda was still in that funny mood. She was still clinging to Sirius a lot although she had now taken to grabbing one of the girls hands when she was nervous and he wasn't around.

The strain was shown in lessons the most. In Transfiguration, where they were assigned seats, Amanda was sat next to Remus and she had edged her seat as far away from him as possible. Then there was Potions where she was partnered with Snape; it was the same sort of thing, only she was worse as the Slytherins surrounded her.

Now that October had entered things were turning around and the things that people had been so sure of before changed instantly and with it everyone's understanding of the world around them.

* * *

Okay well this is just a filler chapter I thought it easier to show their subject choices this way as its straight to the point and when I need to check it's easy. So that means, as this is nothing really, you get two chapters today, I'm trying to be nice, is it working.

Oh and thanks to my lovely BETA Annie, you should all check out her new fic Blood in My eye there's a link to it on my author page

Kris


	12. Chapter 12

Year 3: Chapter 12

It was late, nearly curfew, and Ginny was sat in the library finishing her Muggle Studies essay. It was quickly turning dark outside the windows and rain was pounding against the glass window. The wind howled and shivers ran down the young girl's spine.

She usually loved this type of weather; the cold winters always made her feel alive. This was what she lived for. A clock struck nine somewhere in the distance and she knew she had to leave. Putting her book and essay into her bag she stood up.

Outside the library the corridors were empty and very dark. She felt alone, and excitement cursed through her veins. Rounding the corner though any happiness that she felt fled.

Her eyes widened at what she saw a girl a bit older than her and obviously a Hufflepuff judging by the tie that was now on the floor had her arms wrapped around a boy's neck. Now, it wasn't the fact that they were standing there kissing that shocked her; it was the fact that the boy in question was her own boyfriend.

Without thinking she moved over to them and tapped the girl on the shoulder.

"Do you mind if I borrow your kissing partner for a moment?"

The girl gave her a glare that would have stopped most people's blood from running but she took no notice as she dragged Michael Trenchwood over to the corner.

"Who's she?"

"Oh, you mean Megan?"

"Yes, I mean what the hell were you doing?"

"Kissing, what did it look like?"

"But... I thought that..."

"Oh that's so sweet, you thought that we were exclusive. No honey, you see Megan's my girlfriend as well."

"WHAT?!"

Ginny felt her eyes begin to water; this wasn't right, it was supposed to be just the two of them not them and Megan. Without waiting she brought her hand in contact with his face, taking pleasure in the echoing sound.

Michael stumbled backwards moving his hand to his face where a large red mark now rested.

"I can't believe you would do this to me. It's over, if you ever come near me or one of my friends again I swear you'll have more than a handprint."

Then without waiting she turned and ran up to the common room, tears were flowing from her eyes and it was difficult to see where she was going. Through the common room and up the girls stairs and then finally Ginny fell onto her bed still with her tears flowing.

She curled up in a ball on her bed and cried for what felt like hours. The rest of the room was silent except for her own sniffing. A few moments later a low scream was heard and the curtains of the bed next to hers was moving.

She sat up her eyes still sore from all the crying and moved to the other bed, pulling the curtains further apart she saw Amanda laying there in a cold sweat her eyes wide with fear.

"Mand, are you okay?"

"I will be."

She was speaking in the low whisper again. That showed whatever it was was important. She wasn't looking at her face and was again playing with her hair in that nervous way. Ginny let a small ohh escape her throat. It must have held more than she thought as Amanda met her eyes.

"Gin, what happened?"

She found herself crying again gently trying to wipe the tears away. Amanda pulled her quilt up and patted the space next to her. Ginny climbed under the blankets and found herself leaning onto Amanda.

"Michael and I just broke up."

"Oh Ginny, I'm so sorry."

Her voice was still just above a whisper but now it wasn't filled with the raw emotion of earlier but with love and caring for her friend. Ginny found herself being hugged close again and her tears began to fade.

"What happened?"

"He was seeing somebody else as well."

"The scumbag! How about we curse him a little, I know a good one which affects him every time he kisses a girl. It makes his breath taste like the thing she hates the most and then she'll never kiss him again."

Ginny laughed in spite of herself and caught the sparkle in her friend's eye.

"It's good to see the old Amanda back, can I ask what happened to you?"

The sparkle disappeared and a small sign met Ginny's ear. She looked closely at Amanda she looked far off like she was in another world.

"Alright, but no yelling okay and no getting all mad and doing something stupid."

"Okay so what happened?"

"Well this summer, I was well kind of... well okay I was raped."

"What, how, who, why?"

"Wow, lots of questions Gin."

She was laughing lightly at her friend. But the look Ginny was shooting made her look stern again.

"Alright, alright. But I'm getting better okay so I can't get into it to much because I'll just go backwards and I think we're all sick of me clinging to you all and I know Sirius is sick of it."

"Amanda!"

"Okay, well you know I was with Billy well Lucius knew, and he told my father. He kept going on about how I was always dishonouring the family and then he raped me."

She laughed again and Ginny hugged her close as she tried not to cry.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"It's hard Gin. It really is. I trusted him and this is what he did. But Sirius knew, he took care of me and made sure I didn't try to kill myself again –"

"Again! You tried to kill yourself!"

Ginny felt Amanda's arms slide around her. And they sat there for a while.

"It's alright Gin, I'm alright and you don't have to worry about me. I'm almost back to my old self again come on I can even sit next to Remus no problem anymore."

They stayed like that for a while just talking and catching up and learning about each other again once more building their close friendship of being able to tell each other everything and coming up with a plan to learn a spell which would mean neither would ever be alone.

* * *

Okay yes this one is the last one for today and you might notice that Ginny is now single, there's a good reason for that and you'll see it soon, I promise. As for those who wanted to know about if anyone else would find out about Amanda, well here's Ginny and also Amanda is back to normal now, so let the fun of pranks begin. The first one is in the next chapter

Kris


	13. Chapter 13

Year 3: Chapter 13

October was drawing to its end and things were starting to improve for everybody. It was the night of the Halloween feast and the girls were happily sitting in their dorm room.

"I can't believe it's already Halloween; things are just flying by this year."

Ginny smiled at Lily as she curled her hair. She was the only one still getting ready for the feast. It was funny how things were changing.

Lily and Branwen were sitting on Alice's bed, flicking through a magazine called 'Young Witch' and looking at the latest fashions and gossip for the wizarding teen, while Alice was drawing something.

"Gin, where's Mand got to?"

"Oh she's in detention, said she'd meet us at the feast."

"Detention? Well it's good to see she's back to her old ways. What did she do?"

Alice looked up from her sketching and smiled.

"She cut Lucius' hair when he wasn't looking."

The girls burst out laughing as Ginny applied the last of her make-up. Branwen smiled up at her.

"Did anyone ever find out what was wrong with Amanda?"

Lily and Alice both shook their heads and Ginny smiled an innocent smile. There was no way she was passing that story onto the others, no matter how good friends they were.

"Should we go down? The feast is due to start in five minutes."

The four girls ran through the corridors to the Great Hall, they were among the last to arrive and took the last remaining seats next to Christian and his new girlfriend Kathy White. Looking around Ginny spotted Lucius sitting at the Slytherin table and laughed.

His hair was a mess, the left hand side was cut to his shoulder while the right barely came to his ear, she wondered how long it would take for his mother to turn up and sort it all out.

"Welcome to our annual Halloween Feast. Let's all get tucked in."

The meal appeared in front of them, there was nothing nutritious on the table tonight and everyone was taking advantage of it. Sitting next to her Branwen reached forward to grab a slice of pepperoni pizza and found herself tugging on the same slice as Peter.

Ginny watched as the girl turned a bright shade of red muttered something and let Peter take the slice as she took another one. Lily exchanged a look with Ginny at this but they ignored it as they both picked up burgers and started to eat.

Just before the dessert was set to appear the Hall doors opened and Amanda came running in laughing so hard she had turned red. Ginny saw Sirius looking at her and she waved as she neared the table.

Branwen had been right; Amanda was back to her old self. She was smiling happily and had her robe slung over her book bag. Ginny noticed that her uniform was back to its old ways as tight as ever before and she seemed to have gained her confidence again.

Ginny moved closer to Branwen as Amanda swung her legs under the table and grabbed a slice of pizza shoving it into her mouth.

"What took you so long?"

Amanda swallowed the food and smiled happily.

"I was having a lecture about cutting hair and all that stuff when my grandmother turned up and started yelling at Aunt Victoria for something or other, it was so funny."

The food in front of them changed and sweets and doughnuts and all other junk appeared. The girls leaped into it. Amanda took a doughnut then stood up smiling.

"I'm going up to the dorm room, I'm rather tired, I'll see you all later."

Then she was gone. The rest sat in the hall for a while chatting and soon Dumbledore excused them.

"I'm going to the toilets I'll met you all in the dorm room."

With that Branwen disappeared out the door and the other three laughing and chatting away to Frank and Joseph headed up to the common room, unaware of what Branwen was really up to.


	14. Chapter 14

Year 3: Chapter 14

The noise was quickly dying as everybody made their way up to their common rooms for the night. It had been a quiet Halloween and Branwen preferred it this way, the quiet evenings spent with her friends.

She wished though, that Tad had been here; he never came up for Halloween. Said he liked to stay at home and give sweets out to the muggles that came knocking on the door. After all it was a wizarding holiday that one of the ministers had decided to share with muggles years ago.

There was a creepy feeling around the castle though something Branwen had never felt before and if she hadn't been preoccupied she may have noticed the Slytherin following her. Learning the ways a Gryffindor took to their common room, for his own purposes.

Branwen though noticed none of this her mind had wandered off. She had discovered that she had formed a crush. Oh and it couldn't be like Alice's where she fancied somebody good and decent like Frank, or Ginny who was after Joseph.

No she had fallen for one of the enemy, for a Marauder. She knew it was stupid, that there was more to the boy than that, but she shouldn't have fallen for him. He was of a different world to her; he was very rich for starters and his family were powerful.

Her mind was wondering so much that she didn't see the boy walk out of the classroom on the left and bumped right into him. She fell to the floor in a lump banging her head hard on the floor. Pain shot through her head and it was a minute before she could hear the boy.

"Branwen! Are you all right? I'm so sorry I didn't mean to…"

"It's alright Pete, I'm fine."

He reached his hand out to her and she stood with his help. A small blush had spread to her cheeks and she tried not to show it.

It was weird how Peter was considered the less admired of the Marauders. All right, he was shorter than them all. The other three had already reached their growth spurt and all stood at around six feet.

Branwen though, saw something in Peter that others hadn't. She saw the hurt that lay just under him, the sparkle of his eyes when he was happy. He wasn't the thinnest of people anymore but he wasn't fat; he was plump, only a little over weight.

Yes Branwen didn't know why and she didn't know when, she just knew that she had feelings for Peter. No matter how she looked at it, she wanted to kiss him, and being this close to him on her own was toxic.

She couldn't control herself for some reason and without thinking leaned into him. Her lips met his and a tingle ran up her spine. She heard a gasp from him and quickly pulled away. His eyes were wide and he looked completely confused.

Branwen didn't wait she spun around and ran up to the common room. It was packed with people all sitting around laughing and talking. Ginny and Alice were flirting with Joseph and Frank, as was normal and Lily was sat with them.

Without hesitating she ran over grabbed Lily's hand and dragged her up to the dorm room. It was silent in the room as nobody else had yet come up there.

Branwen dropped onto her bed scooping up her pillow into her hand and drawing it close to her chest. Looking at the bed cover she felt Lily sit beside her.

"So what's wrong?"

"I kissed him. I kissed him! What the hell was I thinking about?"

"You kissed who?"

Branwen looked up at her best friend. Biting her lip she looked on at Lily.

"Peter."

"Peter! Why?"

Lily was chuckling, her mouth had dropped and her eyes were wide as if she hadn't heard anything as funny in all her life.

"That's right Lily, you laugh when I brought you up here to talk about something seriously."

"Okay, calm. I'm calm… so you kissed Peter, but umm why? You don't fancy him do you?"

"Well…"

"Oh my God you do! You like Peter!"

"Don't yell it."

Branwen buried her head further into the pillow trying to hide the blush that had spread to her face. She was no good at these things; she didn't know how to act around boys, she had never really spent time with boys. Well except her Nhad and Tad and that didn't count.

The door to their room opened and she heard Lily laugh as somebody fell hard onto the floor. Peeking over the top of her pillow she saw Alice curled up in a ball on the floor. She was laughing hard trying to stop the tears in her eyes from spilling onto her face.

"Bran, Peter's down there he wants to speak to you."

"Ohh!"

Lily laughed hard and Branwen kicked her laughing slightly with the thump of her friend hitting the floor.

"Oh that's it girl, you're dead!"

A pillow hit Branwen on the head as she fired another at Lily. Alice still on the floor looked at the pair and tried to make out what was happening.

"Umm… Bran, Peter's still waiting for you."

"Do me a favour and tell him I'm in the shower, and I'll speak to him in the morning."

Alice shook her head a little at this looking questionably at her friends.

"Am I missing something?"

Lily smiled happily at her friend.

"Get Ginny and we'll have a girly meeting; I think we're going to need your help."

Alice ran down the stairs and within seconds she was back with Ginny in tow. The two girls jumped onto Lily's bed and looked at Branwen's where their two other friends were sat. Alice smiling began the integration.

"So what's happened then, why is Peter suddenly interested in you Bran?"

She mumbled an answer and Lily laughed.

"They couldn't understand that Bran! But she kissed Peter!"

The next five minutes were filled with laughter, but once it calmed down Branwen spoke up.

"Okay so I kissed him, but that's only half the problem. I fancy him and I just don't know how to act around him. Please help, you two are so good around boys."

Ginny dropped her pillow as Alice slipped from the side of the bed both looked completely stunned by the news but Ginny answered.

"Just be yourself that's all you have to do. If he tells a joke laugh but that's all there is to it."

"But it's so hard. You make it look easy. Look at you and Joseph. You flirt with him all the time. You bat your eyelashes you smile at him, laugh and your always touching his arm. I can't do that."

"Well don't. To be honest I think that would scare Peter more than your kiss must have."

The four girls sat together, long into the night just talking and laughing. And by the time the finally went to bed it was extremely late and yet one of their numbers was still absent.

* * *

First thanks to everyone who reviews chapter twelve yes Michael is a scumbag and I'm kinda glad he's gone because I'm enjoying the way her character is developing now. And yes Normal Mand is back and more or less for good (there is one regression, but you'll understand why when it happens)

And again thanks for reviewing chapter thirteen yes true friendship I like Ginny I think she's the kind of girl you'd want on your side.

Anyway thanks to my lovely beta Annie, and hope you enjoy


	15. Chapter 15

Year 3: Chapter 15

The boys left the Great Hall before the girls had even stood from the table, running through the corridors to get to the common room. As they reached the top of the marble staircase they had already left Peter behind, but he didn't mind; he knew he'd get to the common room last. His legs were shorter so he wasn't as quick.

Up the top of the stairs he turned left and walked down the corridor. He felt a hand fly out and grab him. He made a squeak but nothing else. Standing in front of him was Lucius Malfoy looking less than perfect with his haircut.

"Pettigrew we need to talk about some things."

He gulped trying to hide the show of nerves that had taken over his body. He hated having to be near this boy even when he didn't look his best he was still terrifying and his presence was enough to make Peter scared.

"What is it?"

"First where's Dixon?"

"He's properly with Black you know what they're like."

"I meant Amanda you idiot!"

"Oh I don't know, she was late into the hall and then she just left, she didn't tell us."

"Lestrange."

Peter stared as the boy in front of him began to pace, he had a sly smile on his face as if he knew something but wanted to leave it. He truly looked the part of a Slytherin and it caused Peter's skin to tingle.

"Now as for you, you're going to be joining our side. Your father has expressed his wishes for you to learn the true ways of a Slytherin –"

"But I'm a Gryffindor!"

"Minor problem, and don't interrupt. You will do what I say when I say do you hear me."

"I won't!"

Peter didn't wait for anymore knowing that Lucius would happily hit him. He turned and ran out of the room into the emptying corridor. However as was his luck he ran straight into somebody.

He fell slightly backwards but didn't completely lose his balance. Looking down he saw Branwen in a complete heap.

"Branwen are you alright? I'm so sorry I didn't mean to…"

"It's alright Pete, I'm fine."

He reached his hand out to her and she stood with his help. He looked into her face and was completely surprised by the blush that had spread to her cheeks. He couldn't help but think that she looked cute, the red played across her cheeks.

Too suddenly he noted that her face was coming closer to his and then he felt her lips touch his. They were soft and warm and the sensation was something that surprised him. He liked the way her lips felt on his.

He was about to move his hands to rest around her when she pulled back. She looked embarrassed; maybe it had been the fact that he had gulped. Or the way his eyes had opened in disbelief at that very moment her lips touched his.

She turned quickly on her heel and had run away as fast as the other boys had ran from him. He heard a small laugh from behind, the meanness rung in his ears but he ignored it as he took off after the girl.

Reaching the common room he looked around, she wasn't there. Looking closer he saw that Lily too was missing and instantly he knew that she had run to her dorm taking her friend with her. However Alice was sitting pretty close to Frank over in the corner with Ginny and Joseph playfully wrestling over something.

Without hesitation he moved over to them.

"Alice, do me a favour and go up to your dorm and tell Branwen to come down."

She looked closely at him as Ginny too stopped fighting and looked at him. Ginny was the one to speak up.

"Why?"

"None of your business; I'd go but I can't get up the stairs please, Alice!"

"Okay."

She ran up the stairs and he took a stance at the bottom. Ginny moved over towards him followed by the two elder boys. Time seemed to take forever before Alice appeared back on the bottom; she looked amused as if trying to stop laughter.

"She's in the shower, she said she'd see you in the morning. Come on Gin, you have to see this."

Ginny and Alice ran up the stairs and Peter looked at Frank and Joseph both boys shrugged at him and headed back to their corner. Peter however saw James sitting over in one of the corners with a group of girls from the year below.

"James, I need help it's an emergency… where the other two?"

"Up in the dorm."

Peter nodded and the two headed up. In the room Remus was sitting on his bed with a book in his hand while Sirius was climbing into his bed. James sat on the end of Remus' bed and looked at Peter.

"What's the emergency then Pete?"

"Branwen just kissed me."

Peter sat down on the edge of his bed as he watched James fall from his sitting position, Remus drop his book and Sirius chock on nothing. If this had been about anybody else Peter would have laughed but this wasn't funny, it was Branwen.

James looked up from his little pile on the floor and spoke.

"Tell us what happened"

"Well you lot had run off, and Lucius had grabbed me and was telling me I was to start acting as a good little Slytherin would, and –"

Sirius cut him off.

"No tell us about Branwen!"

"I was getting to it. I left the room and bumped into Branwen. She fell on the floor, kind of like James did and I gave her my hand and then she sort of looked a bit funny at me, leaned in kissed me, pulled back and ran off and now she's hiding in the girls dorm."

The boys sat in silence for a while and Sirius laughingly spoke.

"Well Peter's the first of us to get a girlfriend, who'd have thought it."

Peter groaned at him as the bedroom door opened ajar. The other boys had their back to the door and so didn't notice the head poke around the door.

Peter met the brown eyes of the girl. They were wide and horrified as if they had just seen some unknown terror. Her face was white and it looked like Peeves had thrown flour on her face. She opened the door a bit wider and he noticed the rip in her shirt but tried to make it look like he hadn't.

A creak drew the attention of the other's to her and she waved trying to show that she was okay. She drew the attention of Sirius right off of Peter though.

"Amanda what happened?"

"Oh nothing fell over banged my head caught my shirt on a door or something."

"So what you doing coming up here?"

"I want a hug, and plus a clean pair of your boxers, the ones I wear to bed are being cleaned."

She didn't wait as she moved over and started to look through his trunk. Peter saw her throw a pair of plain black boxers onto the bed and then pulled out a strapy top that in no way could belong to Sirius.

Then to Peter's amusement she started to pull her tie off and unbuttoned her shirt before Sirius looked at her.

"What you doing Amanda?"

"Changing what does it look like?"

"You're taking your shirt off."

"You've seen everything before, you've all seen me in a bikini."

She didn't wait for anything else as she pulled her shirt off and pulled the strappy top on, covering up her almost all of her flat stomach. Peter ducked as she kicked her shoes in his direction and pulled her tights off slipping the boxers on before taking her skirt off.

As she sat on Sirius' bed curling herself under his arms almost onto his lap Peter noticed the colour returning to her face as if she now felt safer than before.

They looked comfortable together as if they belonged and he couldn't help but wonder if he'd ever look like that with Branwen. Remus speaking up pulled him from his thoughts.

"Amanda, you're a girl!"

Peter spluttered a laugh, as did James while Amanda looked hard at Remus.

"Who told you?"

Peter laughed harder as Remus stuck his tongue out at her.

"What I meant is that you can help Peter with his problem."

"Ohh, what problem?"

Peter watched as Sirius kissed the top of her head gently before answering.

"Branwen kissed Peter."

Amanda seemed to perk up at this piece of news and smiled widely.

"Really, she kissed you? Maybe I should go up to my dorm room; there'll be some great gossip tonight."

"Amanda help me please what should I do?"

"Okay Pete, well first do you fancy Branwen?"

Peter felt his cheeks go slightly red at this line of questioning.

"Yes."

"Okay then well you just tell her that you like her, keep it simple. Look I'll show you."

Whatever had caused her weird reaction earlier was totally forgotten. As she climbed from Sirius' lap pulling him up with her just to the left of the bed.

"Okay so I'm Peter, and Sirius you're Branwen."

"Mand can't you be Branwen and Sirius be me, otherwise I won't be able to look at her."

"Don't be silly. Now all you have to do is this."

Peter watched as Amanda took hold of Sirius' hand and forced him to look her in the eyes.

"I like you, I mean really like you."

Sirius made a little girly laugh and batted his eyelids sort of pulling away a bit. Then in a voice that sound a lot like Professor Malfoy's said.

"But why did you look so horrified when I kissed you?"

"You caught me off guard that's all. Listen I'm sorry if that hurt you, but I was wondering if you'll come to Hogsmeade with me."

Sirius again laughed and leaned down and kissed Amanda's lips.

"I'd love to Mand."

"Shut up Sirius!"

She pushed him away and back on the bed. Turning she met Peter.

"See it's that easy, just be yourself and remember that she likes you. I know I read it in her diary, by accident I thought it was her Defence notebook, but it'll work. Now you try."

Gulping, Peter moved to stand next to her, she turned away and he tapped her on the shoulder. She turned and as she went to turn back he grabbed her hand.

"Branwen, there's something I want to tell you. I really like you. And I'm sorry about the kiss thing you took me by surprise. I was just wondering if maybe you'd like to come to Hogsmeade with me?"

"I'd love to Peter. See that wasn't that hard."

"But what if she says no?"

"She won't, trust me."

She yawned and Peter realised that it was passed midnight. Remus had long crawled into bed and was sleeping and James looked half asleep laying on his own.

"Thanks, Mand."

He climbed into his own bed and curled up and was instantly asleep.

However on the other side of the room Sirius had climbed into his bed soon to be followed by Amanda.

"That was nice what you did for Peter."

"Umm…"

That's all he got as she curled up next to him sharing body heat. Her head rested gently on his bare chest just like it had over the summer. He carefully wrapped his arm around her body holding her close.

"Mandy, what's wrong with you?"

Through a yawn he made out what she said.

"I was scared tonight by someone, I just wanted to hug you, to know that you're here and that I'm safe."

He got no more from her on that night as she fell into a deep sleep, which he soon followed her to.

* * *

Okay so the reason Amanda wasn't with the girls I needed somebody who could give Peter advice because he's clueless when it comes to girls. Well I thought about it and it couldn't be Lily because she doesn't like the boys and Branwen was out. Alice could possibly have done it but I wanted to use her in the whole Branwen situation.

Well that left Ginny and Amanda and either one would have done for both of them and then thinking about it Amanda was the best one because she is so close with Sirius that you can just make her appear in the boys dorms and nobody would question it but if it was Ginny well it wouldn't work as well.

I just wanted to explain why Amanda turned up. There are some hints in this chapter as to what is to come in more than one way and I bet you'll all pick them up because they are so easy to tell. In fact I think Annie has already guessed.

Taylin Thanks for the review sorry I haven't emailed you but I've been busy writing an essay. However I will answer your questions right here.

ThaTs jusT weird I dunno iTs jusT doesnT make sence why shes would like him anyway

Okay well that's easy to explain. Branwen is different and she sees in him something that nobody else sees. I must admit I never meant for her to go out with him, I never meant for her to fancy him. But you know sometimes when you write something just takes over and this one of those plots that sort of appeared from nowhere but it'll be important for later years.

I ThoughT Amanda was ok now didnT she say she was fine so why isnT she wiTh The girls now.

Okay so Amanda is almost better now, there is one more relapse to come and I wonder if anybody can pick something important about her out. But I hope my explanation above explains why he isn't with the girls, she's the advice dispenser of this chapter

When is Lily and James goTTen sTarT To go ouT or aTleasT do anyThing To ThaT Lily kinda likes James

Okay well this one is a secret, I can tell you it isn't any time soon, I'm having too much fun with writing them I hate it when people just put them together early and that's it, they hate each other at the moment but they are learning to put up with each other. But it will be a while before any mention of them together. Hope this answers your questions.

Annie I like the look of your pairings but you've forgotten all about Joseph and who said that there is going to be an end couple I'm killing people off left right and centre, and I can tell you some of them are right but not all of them, because you've forgotten Joseph.

LNP yes I hate it when people forget Peter he's important to the story line and even though most of us hate him he's there for a good reason, and I'm enjoying writing him. He will be evil though he will get his friends killed but there will be a major turning point and you'll know it when it happens.

Okay well that's all I have to say oh and thanks to firewalker32 and I'll post again soon

Kris


	16. Chapter 16

Year 3: Chapter 16

Peter awoke earlier than was normal; his head was spinning and his stomach jumping. Without waking the others he crawled out of bed and dressed.

Looking at the clock he noted that breakfast would be served at this hour. After all, lessons were due to start at nine sharp even after the late night of Halloween. So, slipping his shoes on, he left the room.

Downstairs he found that the common room was almost empty with the exception of Joseph Wild who was sat alone in one of the corners, fussing with something in his hand. The corridors though were silent not a soul walked them; there was even a lack of signs of ghosts and Peeves which in itself was strange.

The Great Hall though was comforting it held a small buzz of noise, which gave Peter reassurance. The light through the window was minimum but enough. Few students were there so early but the one Peter had wanted absent sat alone.

Peter had known her for two full years although they had never been close. He had watched her from afar never getting too close. However he couldn't deny an attraction.

She had dark eyes that always sparkled with joy, happiness and knowledge. She was wise in ways beyond a normal thirteen year old and yet never showed it to others.

Her thoughtful, caring ways had been what had drawn Peter to her, the way she took care of those she loved. She had in her the makings of a healer or yet, the makings of a warrior.

Standing there starring he noted the way she pushed her hair from her face. It sat gently in waves to her shoulder. The darkness of it drew him, darker than any of the other girls and yet just right on her.

Slowly he made his way over to the table aware that no other Gryffindor was down. He stopped right next to her and lowered himself onto the bench seat.

"Morning."

She didn't turn to him as she replied with the same word. A single tingle ran down his spine at the sound of her voice. It was like music, the notes a harp makes. Some thought the Welsh accent that she held made her sound stupid but to him it made her stand out, made her that much more special compared to the others.

They sat in silence more uncomfortable than it had ever been before and he couldn't take it. Her smell was driving him mad and he just wanted to touch her.

Without thinking he interlaced his fingers with her own turning to watch her reaction. Her cheeks were red but he didn't mention that to her. Taking a breath he spoke.

"I like you."

It was simple, like the way Amanda had told him to make it. He didn't need to say anything else he had let his feelings show. Her voice in response was small and so unlike her normal one.

"Really?"

Peter knew it was time to add the part Amanda had trained him in the night before. Taking his time so that he would be able to keep his voice level he began.

"Yes really. I know it might have seemed otherwise last night but you surprised me and then ran off before I could react. I know we're different but it doesn't matter. They say opposites attract and you've attracted me."

His eyes met hers, they were as large as saucers and disbelief was written all over her face. He knew that more people were entering and was very much aware of both Dumbledore and Ddraig watching them closely. He knew what he should do and drawing all his courage he leaned towards Branwen and kissed her gently on the lips.

It was only a matter of seconds before he pulled away but before moving completely he managed to say.

"Would you consider coming to Hogsmeade with me on Saturday?"

Her smile was bright and warming and brought one to his own face. She bite her lower lip looking at him over her eyelashes and nodded gently before blushing and turning back to her own meal.

Peter beamed as he took a mouthful of blueberry pancake as the pair sat in silence waiting for their friends to come down to breakfast.

**Okay just a small little note that I forgot to add and just realised after all this time, Branwen's father is called Taliesin and I know that if you're not Welsh you most likely have never heard of the name before. **

**Taliesin was a welsh bard very famous, but the reason I bring this up is because I have been asked lots of times how to pronounce his name. So you said it basically as follows**

**Ta Lee s in**

**That is the way to pronounce it, can't make it any clearer, so I thought that I would just add that.**

**As for the second name well it means dragon in Welsh and is pronounced**

**Da r ith e ad**

**Hope this helps.**

**Kris**


	17. Chapter 17

Year 3: Chapter 17

James stretched out, yawning as he awoke for another day. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he moved to a sitting position. Moving one hand to rumple his hair as he went. Blinking a couple of times, he reached out and grabbed his glasses, bringing them to his face.

Quickly, he flung the covers off of himself and shivered in the cool morning air. Looking around he noticed that it was eight o'clock and knowing that with the four of them they'd have to head down for breakfast quite soon.

Moving over to Remus' bed he opened the curtains and tried not to laugh. Remus had one hand covering his eyes as if shielding out the sun that was hidden behind some clouds.

"Re, you'd better wake up if you want breakfast."

The boy groaned but otherwise didn't move. James laughed slightly as he leaned towards his friend. A sly smile crossed his face as he slung the covers back exposing the boys bare chest to the chill held within the air.

The yell that he released caused James to explode with laughter. From the other side of James' bed the curtains flew open and Sirius stuck his head out.

"What's the matter?"

Remus who had now flung his own legs from under the covers and was sitting on the edge of the bed answered.

"It's cold."

"Oh."

They heard the boy crawl back behind the curtains and then a high-pitched yell. The curtains opened again slightly to let Sirius' falling body pass. James and Remus exchanged a look and both fell onto the bed in laughter.

A fourth head peered around the curtains. A small smile on her face as she blinked a few times.

"What time is it?"

"Eight."

She nodded and climbed out from the bed. She shivered like the others wrapping her arms around her body. Sirius pulled himself up and moved to get at his trunk.

James followed suit as Remus moved towards Peter's bed to wake him up. Pulling the curtains back he gasped and the other three turned to look. His bed was empty and made for the day, it almost looked like he hadn't slept in it.

"Peter's up early!"

Amanda smiled towards Remus.

"Bet he's gone to find Bran already, you said it's eight so she's properly already at breakfast."

James nodded as Remus too moved to his trunk and the three boys pulled their clothes out for the day. Amanda looked towards her pile of clothes from the night before and a small giggle escaped her mouth. James had to ask.

"What's so funny?"

"The house elves around here don't miss a trick do they."

The three looked and where she had put her dirty ripped uniform the night before now sat a clean uniform ironed and suitable to be worn for the day.

"I'll just go change in the bathroom."

As Amanda walked into the room the three boys quickly changed into their own clothes and sat on the bed waiting to use the bathroom. Amanda walked out smiling happily and James ran passed her into the room.

"Sirius, I hope you don't mind but I borrowed your toothbrush."

"You know what, that doesn't surprise me."

She sat on the end of James' bed and they waited until all had used the bathroom. When Sirius finally came out they each grabbed their book bags (Amanda had already run to get hers) and headed down. Remus had picked up Peter's before leaving the room saving him a trip back up.

The common room was almost empty except for Joseph Wild. He looked bored out of his mind sitting at a table near the girl's stairs. He looked up when they came down and his eyes widened. Amanda smiled as they left the room.

Quickly they reached the Great Hall and looked around. It was still rather empty and as usual after a late night most people looked half asleep. James knew that most of the student body wouldn't come down to breakfast this morning and just wait till lunch as it would mean longer in bed.

James noticed that the Gryffindor table was almost empty. Christian was sitting at one end with Stuart Bartlett the sixth year prefect. Then there were three first years that he couldn't name. Other than that there were only two other people at the table. Peter and Branwen.

James moved towards them followed by the others. Both looked a little lost in their own thoughts. He sat down opposite the pair with Sirius right next to him. Remus chose to sit next to Peter and Amanda sat with Branwen pulling her a bit over towards herself, and the conversations began.

* * *

So another chapter for you all I'm trying to be nice and post when I can and since I've now finished Uni for the Christmas hols it should be better although exams in Jan which I have to revise for.

**Taylin** now if I answer your questions I'm going to give it all away, but I will say its very hard to keep a relationship hidden especially when you live so close to other people so I think that kinda gives you an idea, as for how long well that one you'll just have to wait to see.

**Firewalker32** thanks for reviewing. I actually think that at the moment Peter is a sweetheart I don't believe that people are born evil I think they turn evil over time and I have a plan to make Peter evil, I have actually already been leaving clues as to why he'll be evil but I have to say only one person has picked up on it, a lovely lady called Lisa.

**LNP** Pete and Mand? Are you talking about in the room where she's trying to help him or are you talking bout something else? Thanks for the review anyway.

**Annie** its alright I have to say one of the girls on the HP boards asked how you were suppose to say Taliesin and it hit me that if you come from outside of Wales you wouldn't know Branwen is easy to say (or at least I hope so its just Bran win) and yeah Peter is part of the story an important part really because ultimately if it wasn't for him Voldemort wouldn't have been defeated so he is here and he does play a part (plus I'm making him good all the way through Hogwarts I believe he turned outside when other people could get to him) 

**Jessie **great to hear from you girl missed talking to you. So how are you any news from down your way? Anyway I like Peter so he's good here and I hope your going to update your story soon, I want to see what happens at the next Quidditch game

Anyway thanks everyone more post next week and a big thank you goes to **Annie** for being a lovely beta for me.

Kris


	18. Chapter 18

Year 3: Chapter 18

Peter looked up as the boys sat around him. He was very aware of the fact Amanda and Branwen had moved further away from them and were whispering happily together. He however, didn't say a word as the boys looked around them towards him.

Remus was the one to speak up though.

"So Peter, you were up early this morning…"

"I know I couldn't sleep that's all, so I came down to breakfast."

"What time was that?"

Peter met Sirius' eye and saw the glint of amusement behind it.

"Seven thirty."

"And was Branwen already here?"

His eyes were now shinning as if he already knew the answer.

"Yes she was."

Peter took another mouthful of his pancakes totally ignoring all the stares he was now getting from his three friends. Remus smiled sideways at him as he piled scrambled egg onto his plate and poured himself some pumpkin juice as the other two filled their plates.

"So did you speak to her?"

Peter smiled at James as he took a mouthful of his own juice nodding at the boy.

"We're going to Hogsmeade together on Saturday."

The pair wolf whistled causing the two girls to look at the four of them, Branwen's cheeks were again shinning with that unique shade of red that was her own and she smiled shyly at Peter, which didn't go amiss by the others.

Sirius leaned across of the table and slapped Peter's shoulder smiling at him.

"You sly dog, pretending that you didn't know how to get a girl to like you and then bam! You're the first Marauder with a girlfriend. I think that means a party tonight boys."

They continued to laugh and joke until the two girls stood and got ready to leave. Before they left though Amanda turned to them.

"Aren't you four coming? We have Defence Against the Dark Arts now and you don't want to miss Ddraig's lessons."

The boys all stood to follow the girls except Peter, Remus turned back to look at him and noticed that white had taken over his body.

"Pete what's wrong?"

"We have Ddraig, you know, Branwen's dad. What do you think he'll do to me?"

The three others laughed as they pulled their friend with them to the second floor and the first lesson of the day.

* * *

Yes guys it has happened Branwen and Peter are now dating and Peter has the fun of having to deal with her father, and we all know how much fun it is when boyfriends met the parents. So I hope that you like this chapter anyway.

**Jessie** I like the idea of a close friendship you're very lucky to have someone like Dave. I suppose me and Nicole use to be like that but now I'm in Uni and she's working full time and engaged so with Donald all the time don't see her very often. As for Sirius and Mand I think they might be a little closer than you and Dave ;)

**Lily Nicole Potter** I think you may have stumbled onto something without knowing what it is, so I'm not going to give it away but yeah. I agree cold mornings are horrible it was so cold last night I slept with a jumper on so yeah bring on slightly warmer weather.

**Firewalker32** Don't worry there has only been one clue so far, maybe two but the clues will become clearer later and then you'll be like OMG that was so obvious (No telling Annie!) anyway thanks for the review, I like nice Peter who turns evil not the Peter who was evil from the age eleven on.

**Annie** I've already answered your review so I really don't have anything more to say for you. Except thanks for sending the chapters back next chapters on their way to you, and oh yes thanks for the Christmas card it was sweet. And thanks to Av to, I would have sent her one but don't know her email!

**Taylin **Yes sorry but you have to wait I can't go giving my plot away to everyone yet, but I can assure you that you'll like parts of it if not the whole thing.

Well please review when you're done and more post well before Christmas anyway

Kris


	19. Chapter 19

Year 3: Chapter 19

Amanda dropped her bag onto the floor taking the seat next to her friend. She couldn't help but notice the stupid grin that she wore and began to grin herself. Her friend was obviously happy about something, and she had a good idea as to what it was.

"So, the others are still in bed, are they?"

"Yep. Speaking of, what time did you come up? We were still talking at midnight and you weren't there then!"

Amanda caught her friend's eye and smiled coyly.

"Who said I went back to our dorm room?"

Branwen laughed as if surprised and gave Amanda the eye.

"So you stayed in the boys dorm room then."

"Yeah I needed to talk to Sirius and then I just stayed there, you know after Remus worked out I was a girl they wouldn't let me leave."

"Worked out you were a girl?"

"Yeah they needed a girl to advise Peter in the ways that we think. I'm guessing that I did well since the way you're smiling like an idiot."

Branwen's mouth dropped so that she looked like a fish and her eyes bulged out. This little bit of information must have amazed her.

"You told him?"

Amanda grinned at her friend.

"That depends, what did he say? Oh and plus, I want to know what happened last night! The only thing I heard was that you kissed Peter!"

Branwen's cheeks turned a little red just as they heard a wolf whistle. The pair turned to find James and Sirius winking at Peter who had his eyes on Branwen. She looked away a couple of second's later and met Amanda's eyes.

"Okay, so he knocked into me last night, when he gave me his hand. I just couldn't control myself, and I kissed him."

"Any good?"

"Mand!"

"Well if you don't ask, you'll never know."

They laughed lightly before Branwen continued.

"Well to be honest I wouldn't know from last night, he did nothing and I was so embarrassed that I ran away, went up to the dorm room and we had a girly chat about how girls react around guys they like."

"Oh and let me guess Ginny and Alice told you to be yourself."

"Yep. We had a good girly laugh about it actually. What about you then, I'd like to know how the boys reacted."

Amanda chuckled lowly looking around.

"Well they asked me what I thought Peter should do, you know with the fact that none of them have ever had a girlfriend before so they didn't know how to act. So first I asked if he fancied you and well, he said yes so I took that as a good sign."

She pulled a bacon and sausage roll onto her plate and took a bite as Branwen spooned some porridge into her own mouth.

"Anyway, I pretended to be Peter and had Sirius be you."

"Sirius, me?"

"Well yeah, Peter wasn't happy but I had to show Peter how to act and Remus and James were practically already sleeping."

"Okay, so…"

"Oh yeah so I took Sirius' hand and said that I liked him and that I was sorry for my reaction to the kiss that it had taken me by surprise and would he come to Hogsmeade with me. Now how did Pete do?"

"He interlaced his fingers with mine, said he liked me apologised about last night and asked me to Hogsmeade."

Amanda smiled at her friend raising her right eyebrow as she went as if waiting for the answer.

"I said yes."

The pair squealed as Amanda grabbed her friends hand.

"So you're going on a date with Pete. Bet he'll kiss you in Hogsmeade."

"He kissed me this morning."

It was said rather quietly and the red was back in her face.

"Any good?"

"Mand! Well… yeah."

They laughed as they climbed to their feet it was already quarter to nine and they would have to get up to the second floor for their lesson. Before leaving Amanda turned to the boys.

"Aren't you four coming? We have Defence Against the Dark Arts now, and you don't want to miss Ddraig's lesson."

Then linking her arm with Branwen's they strolled out of the main hall. As they began their climb up the marble stairs Branwen spoke up.

"Oh no! Nhad saw Peter kiss me, what's he going to say?"

"Bran, don't worry! Tell you what, we'll speak to your dad after the lesson and clear everything up and then he can't get all mad can he?"

With that the pair walked into the classroom and took the seats at the front waiting for the lesson to begin.

* * *

Hey guys, I thought I'd be nice and post for you again. I hope to have another chapter up before Christmas in fact I'm determined to have one up by a week today as I won't be here Christmas Eve and then it'll be too busy.

**Taylin**, you reviewed chapter one, So I think maybe you re-read it by mistake and that's why you thought that it had gone back to Amanda but the chapter that I posted was about Peter, hope that helps

**Jessie** University is going great, thanks for asking. I finished on the 10th and I go back on the 12th to exams. How fun. But my friends come back tomorrow Gavin from Oxford and Claire from Liverpool. I know it's sad about me and Nic but she's coming over today and I think there might be a reason. If I'm right I'll let you know next post what it is.

**Annie** I'm guessing her addy is hotmail because only her name came up in the review. Might send her a snowball as well then or maybe another one… Yes I know I didn't want to give it away but when you asked me I couldn't stop myself it was like, but its Annie, and reading it now you can see it happening and I can see it as I'm writing it.

**Firewalker32** yeah I'd hate to have the father or mother of someone I was seeing being a teacher because think if you have an argument with her especially in Hogwarts he always close enough to know and give you a lecture. But Ddraig is cool so I don't think he'll mind… much! I know I wish Peter was nice throughout but its one of those things and that's why I can't understand why people leave him out of the story because he has to be there for the story to work.

**Lily Nicole Potter** You stumbled on why Peter becomes evil and I couldn't believe it when I read it I thought wow she's discovered my entire sub-plot that's hidden beneath the rest of the story, I was well impressed honest I was. My day well its still early I've gotten up watched an hour of TV and now on the computer but my friend is coming over later so it should get better. How about your day?

Like I said I'm trying to post next week so hopefully I'll get a message to you all before Christmas

Kris


	20. Chapter 20

Year 3: Chapter 20

The beeping sound awoke the sleeping girl to yet another day. Stretching, Lily moved to a sitting position. It was still rather early; only ten past eight, so she knew the others would be asleep.

As she pulled back her curtains, the first thing she noted was that Amanda's were open and the bed was made too tidily for her own hand. So it seemed that at least one of her friends hadn't come up to bed.

Lily would have worried, except she knew that Amanda was again close to Sirius; so knowing her friend, she had fallen asleep up in the boys' dorm room and was already down at breakfast stuffing her face.

Branwen's bed too was empty but that was common. After spending so much time with her Lily had learnt that Branwen couldn't sleep in past seven fifteen and it was a completely weird concept to her, but then everyone was different.

Quickly she pulled her dressing gown out and headed to the shower; she needed one to ensure she'd stay awake throughout the day. The water was warm and she loved the heat that ran over her. It took the chill out of the air.

Stepping out though, it was only twenty past now, she moved to Alice's bed and shook her awake.

"Alice, come on you better get up we have lessons soon."

The blonde head moved and blue eyes peered at her through a gap in the blanket.

"Do I have to, can't you just tell people I'm sick?"

"Up!"

Lily pulled the covers off her friend's feet and grabbed hold of her ankles.

"Lily what are you- AHHHH!"

Lily laughed at her friend's screams as she pulled her out of the end of her bed. She landed in a heap at the bottom and Lily's laughter came out harder.

Once she had calmed herself she moved over to get dressed while Alice jumped into the shower. She was out within five minutes in her uniform; her hair was a mess still but her eyes were wide.

Smiling, Lily moved towards Ginny's bed, knowing that it was time for the remaining Lioness to get out of bed. Alice caught her by the wrist though.

"I think I'd better; Ginny might thump you otherwise."

Nodding Lily again took her seat and started to brush her hair. She saw Alice open the curtains and start to stroke Ginny's hair.

"Ginny get up, its half eight we have to get ready for class."

Ginny just flung herself out of her bed and started to find her uniform, Alice had walked back into the bathroom to finish cleaning her teeth. Ginny called out to her though drawing Lily's attention.

"Al, Lily where're the other two?"

Alice shrugged but as Lily put her brush down she answered.

"My guess breakfast. You know Branwen never sleeps in and Amanda can't miss a mea;l her stomach would think her throat had been cut."

They laughed as Alice moved out of the bathroom and started to fasten her tie and Ginny went in to clean her own teeth.

When the three were done they picked up their bags and headed out to the common room. It was busy with people running all over the place and Lily had to keep jumping out of the way as the older years ran passed them at high speeds.

From within the noise they heard a voice directed at them.

"Ginny a word."

They all turned to see the boy sitting alone in the corner fussing over something. With a nod from Ginny, they knew they had to leave and so moved through the portrait hole into the crowded corridor.

People were heading in the general direction of the hall and Lily knew they were going to get food before disappearing to their first lesson. However for some strange reason she wasn't hungry, she just didn't want anything to eat at all.

"Do you want anything to eat Al?"

"No, not really you Lil?"

She shook her head so as it was now quarter to the hour they headed towards their first lesson of the day Defence Against the Dark Arts. They were on the third floor corridor above the floor they needed when somebody came running up to them.

"Alice, thank Merlin I found you I've been searching all the corridors for you."

"What's wrong?"

"Can I have a word, in private?"

Lily rolled her eyes at the pair and moved over to the large tapestry on the wall. Moving it to one side she went down the stairs coming out on to the second corridor. Quickly pushing her way through the crowds she got to the classroom door.

The sight that met her was rather odd compared to a normal morning. Sirius was holding Peter's legs while James was carrying him by the arms; Remus was carefully guiding them through the crowd.

"Put me down, put me down!"

"Are you going to stop trying to run back to the dorm room and head into the classroom."

"Oh, if I must."

Lily bit her lip as the two boys let go of Peter at the same moment and he hit the ground in the same manner Alice had earlier. The four boys went through the door just before she did and she noticed how they all ran to the back of the room, and Peter buried himself behind a pile of books.

Lily moved to the front row and took one of the two remaining seats. Branwen and Amanda both smiled at her and Amanda spoke up.

"Guess who has a date with Peter on Saturday?"

Lily felt her eyes bulge and suddenly she understood the scene from outside the classroom.

"That must be why Peter was afraid to come into class today, the boys had to carry him."

Lily and Amanda laughed as Branwen turned to look at the back row. Peter was sitting on the end next to Remus although there was no way to see him from behind the pile of books, the other three though waved happily at Branwen.

She turned and looked straight at Lily

"So, where the others?"

"Having some very important conversations with two fourth year boys, I bet they'll be along soon."

With that the three girls sat and waited for the last of their friends to arrive and the arrival of their professor.

* * *

Well guys its nearly Christmas and that means presents. This is the last post of the year, no more until 2005. Which thankfully isn't that long away (won't have time this side of the New Year working all the time!)

Anyway wanted to say thank you to my reviewers so lets see that's

**Firewalker32** thank you and you'll have to let me know when you start posting, I did start reading your other story but I kinda got behind on it and never caught up, so let me know when you start posting so I can read

**Lily Nicole Potter** yes you picked up on something and didn't even know it, wonder if you'll pick up on it again. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter as well

**Annie** oh are you trying to give my whole plot away!! No yeah its fun having little clues about what happens but then I find you read the thing with that in mind and then you end up seeing how its lead there before where as other people will go oh that's why it said… Anyway thanks hun!

**Jessie** yep I was right, Nicole is eight weeks pregnant she's due end of July beginning of August time. Kinda scary really Annie has been calling me Aunty Kris and I could end up being Aunty Kris, and there's a chance that I could be godmother, which is even scarier. And they've already picked names, if it's a boy Roman and a girl Ffion so yeah. Anyway that's why she came over!

**Taylin **I have a plan for how Peter will turn evil, but since book six is coming out in July I might be changing it, actually the entire end plan of the story may change, but at the moment I have it planned out and what happens is that Peter ………………… but that doesn't work so he ………………………… and then he gets upset and talks to ……………………………… then he becomes evil to try and kill …………………………………… and that's why he's evil. Although you'll have to fill in the blanks. Oh and as for Branwen and Peter that will last for quite sometime, hey it might even be an end coupling!

Anyway I just wanted to wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year, but in Welsh (so basically the way that Branwen would say it!)

Nadolig Llawen

a Blwyddyn Newydd Dda

So everyone have a great Christmas and stay safe

Kris


	21. Chapter 21

Year 3: Chapter 21

A shaking sense took over the sleeping girl, she felt as though her whole body was moving, and it was making her feel rather sick. She couldn't work out why the bed was moving though; they didn't have earthquakes in this part of the world.

A voice she knew well pushed its way into her brain causing her to realise what truly was happening.

"Alice, come on you better get up we have lessons soon."

Lily removed her hands from her shoulders and she was thankful that she stopped moving. Turning her head slightly she found a gap in the blanket from which she peered out to see one of Lily's bright green eyes watching her.

"Do I have to, can't you just tell people I'm sick."

"Up!"

The sternness in her voice told her she was getting up, and she was about to move when she felt her covers fly up off of her legs. She knew what Lily was planning and yet she couldn't bring herself to do anything other than bring her legs further towards her body.

She felt Lily's cold hands touch the bare skin around her ankles and she couldn't contain her question.

"Lily what are you AHHHH!"

The tugging sensation pulled her along until she fell from the end of her bed. She hit hard on the floor in a pile and heard Lily's laughter. Without waiting she climbed to her feet and jumped into the shower, she was in and out within seconds and pulling her uniform on.

Walking back into the bedroom she saw Lily edging closer to Ginny's bed and knowing Lily it would be a repeat of her own awakening. Quickly she grabbed her friend's wrist.

"I think I'd better get Ginny up, she might thump you otherwise."

Lily just nodded her head and moved to sit on the stool in front of the mirror carefully brushing her comb through her long hair. Alice smiled as she gently opened the curtains to Ginny's bed.

Softly she started to stroke Ginny's hair and in a low voice began to speak.

"Ginny get up, its half eight we have to get ready for class."

She watched as Ginny flung herself out of bed and started to get ready. Alice couldn't help but wish that she could act like that in the morning but she loved her bed too much. Quickly she entered the bathroom and picked up her toothbrush and scrubbed at her teeth.

"Al, Lily where're the other two?"

Ginny's voice rang loud through the room and she stuck her head into the bedroom to shrug her shoulders before swilling her mouth out and going back into the dorm room to put her tie on. After Ginny had cleaned her own teeth they each grabbed their bags and headed down the common room.

The common room was filled and it surprised Alice at how full it was, she had thought that most people would have gone to breakfast but then again maybe they liked their beds as much as she did.

From one of the darker corners Alice heard the voice of Joseph calling towards them. She smiled at him seeing he was fussing with something in his hand and looked very nervous which went against his usual attitude.

Ginny nodded at her and headed over to the corner. Alice and Lily headed out of the common room door and down the corridor; it was quite packed as people rushed to make breakfast before lessons. Lily's voice sounded through the hall.

"Do you want anything to eat Al?"

"No, not really, you Lil?"

She shook her head as a response and the pair headed to Defence Against the Dark Arts. When they had reached the corridor above their own Alice heard somebody calling to her.

"Alice, thank Merlin I found you I've been searching all the corridors for you."

"What's wrong?"

"Can I have a word, in private?"

Alice turned to look at Lily who was rolling her eyes as she headed through the tapestry to the floor below. When Lily left she turned to look at Frank, he shifted from foot to foot a few times before he met her eyes.

"I was wondering if you were busy on Saturday?"

"Well there is a Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin that I'm going to watch, and you should be playing in it."

"Oh, yeah. What about afterwards?"

Alice tried not to laugh at the way he looked at the floor instead of meeting her eyes. She wondered if maybe she should put him out of his misery or let him squirm for a bit.

"There's a trip to Hogsmeade, I thought maybe I'd go there, why do you want to come with me?"

He looked up and smiled at her and she tried not to blush.

"I'd love to come with you Alice, I was going to ask you."

She nodded but was unable to say anything else because…

* * *

Hiya guys sorry about the delay with this chapter Christmas and New Year were hectic around here what with all the hours I worked and my beta's holiday but we're back on track now, we'll nearly!

**Lily Nicole Potter **okay yes there's a lot of pairings going on so you may have stumbled on more than one pairing without knowing it. But anyway did you have a nice holiday?

**Annie **yes I know you're not really giving anything away if anything I am, but don't worry its good

**Taylin **Honestly I don't remember what the two fourth years had to say, oh are you talking about Frank and Joseph because you'll find out soon enough (all though Frank's is this chapter!)

**Jessie **Nicole is 18, she'll be 19 next month so she's our age, but yeah its shocking really and I think I'm more scared than she is, it's just the thought of her calling me Aunty Kristina, so I think I'm gonna put my foot down and let the kid call me Kris, or Kristina don't think I can do the whole Aunty thing. But its exciting a little kid running around. See I'm not fussed on little kids, I think they're better when they get to about three and can go to the toilet on their own and can talk and tell you what they want, so I'll be happy to look after him/her from then on!

**Firewalker32** you better let me know! Don't worry I'm not great with chapters, I know where I want the story to go but chapter wise its so hard I'd like to write it as a chapter per year but then I'd have to cut out so much of the detail because it would be so long. Oh and I'm happy now, somebody feels bad for Peter! Trust me It's about to get fun in oh two chapters!

Well I think that's all I have to say to you all. Not sure when the next chapter will be because exams start a week tomorrow but hopefully you'll get a post before February

Kris


	22. Chapter 22

Year 3: Chapter 22

"Ginny get up, its half eight we have to get ready for class."

Ginny opened her eyes and looked at Alice who was stood over her; Lily was dressed pulling a brush through her long hair. Nodding Ginny flung herself out of the bed and started to look for her uniform.

"Al, Lily where're the other two?"

Alice stuck her head out of the bathroom door with her toothbrush still in mouth and shook her head while shrugging. Lily just smiled.

"My guess is breakfast. You know Branwen never sleeps in and Amanda can't miss a meal. Her stomach would think her throat had been cut."

They laughed and finished dressing. Ginny applied a light layer of lip-gloss to her mouth and smiled as she picked up her bag. The three made their way to the common room.

It was quite busy in there now with a lot of people running through the portrait hole to get something to eat before their first lesson. Ginny loved these mornings where everyone was so wrapped up in themselves that they took no notice of anybody else.

"Ginny, a word."

She turned to see Joseph sitting in a corner on his own; his eyes were wide and he looked too awake to have just gotten up. She indicated for Alice and Lily to go on ahead of her and they left through the portrait hole.

"What's up Joe?"

She lowered herself into the seat opposite him and met his eyes. He looked worried about something, very unsure of himself, which was new to her. He had always seemed so confident around her that to see him fidgeting was unusual.

"Joe, are you okay?"

He looked up and smiled slightly at her.

"I'm fine, I was just wondering if you're going to Hogsmeade with anybody after the game."

She looked up into his eyes and she was about to shake her head but he cut her off.

"Of course you are, you're gorgeous and all guys want to go out with you, forget I asked."

"Joe, are you asking me to go with you to Hogsmeade?"

"I was, but you're bound to be going with someone."

"I'd love to go with you Joe."

She stood up and leaned over kissing him gently on the cheek and headed to the portrait. He was quickly behind her and they joked as they walked towards the Defence classroom. Just ahead she saw Alice with Frank; she was nodding at him as Joseph yelled out at them.

"Hey Frankie boy, did you ask Alice yet?"

Alice smiled as Ginny came to stand next to her, she beat Frank in answering.

"Did he ask me what? Oh did you mean about Hogsmeade, no I asked him."

Joseph laughed as he pulled Frank into a headlock. With a laugh Alice grabbed Ginny's hand and the pair waved and headed to their classroom. They entered seconds before Ddraig and took their seats behind their three friends.

Before the lesson started they called to the three in front and Ginny spoke up.

"Guess who we're going to Hogsmeade with?"

Amanda smiled wickedly at them.

"Frankie and Joe. Oh Lil, looks like we'll have to put up with each other then since they've all got dates."

At that moment silence was called and the lesson began.

* * *

Thanks for all the lovely reviews guys glad you all liked the last chapter so here's the next one for you all

**Lily Nicole Potter **I'm glad you had a great holiday. I didn't get much of one I was working all the time did get Christmas day off and had some decent things. A few CDs complete collection of Buffy on DVD oh and a hover for my car, go figure! Yeah a lot of people aren't posting but Christmas is hectic but I'm afraid I think this is the last post until February exams.

**Annie **yeah Joseph has kinda taken over, he wasn't suppose to be here he sorta just turned up and refused to leave so now he's staying, and think he started out as only a name for the Quidditch tryouts, and then to wind Frank up in one chapter and now he's here for good. I like him as well, although not sure who's my favourite.

**Avadne** I don't mind if I don't get many reviews from you, I'm sure if you ask Annie she can get you the chapters before they're posted, after all she is my beta. I'm glad you're enjoying the story though, can't wait for more of yours.

**Firewalker32 **yeah its hard doing individual chapters its easier for the whole year or something because having to split your ideas up can be hard, unless you want to leave someone with a cliffy that is. As for Alice and Frank yep officially dating now, as are Ginny and Joseph, but I wonder how long these relationships will last (I haven't worked it out myself yet, that Joseph is sneaky he keeps getting his way!)

**Taylin** Frank and Alice kinda have to become a couple because they're Neville's parents but I'm going to have some fun with them yet, just because they're destined to be together doesn't mean its gotta be plain sailing.

**Jessie **I never thought of that, maybe just maybe I can be fun aunt Kris, but we'll just have to wait and see, I've already found the prefect outfit, Nicole loves Tigger so I'm going to but a Tigger suit.

Anyway this might be the last post for the next two weeks, depends on how my exams go

Kris


	23. Chapter 23

Year 3: Chapter 23

Ddraig looked around the room; he liked this class although he knew he shouldn't favour them. Defence Against the Darks Art was a small class, as it was so important it had always been small. This class was with the Gryffindors, which numbered in nine, and ten Hufflepuff students.

He saw the way they had seated themselves; Branwen sat with Amanda and Lily in the front row, with Alice and Ginny right behind them. Then there were the Hufflepuffs taking up the rows until the very last one, which the four Gryffindor boys had taken. Sirius had pulled a chair from the row in front and sat with his friends.

Looking at his watch it was now nine o'clock so clearing his throat he called for silence. Within seconds everything was silent.

"Morning everyone I'm glad you all made it up in time for the lesson after last nights excitement. Today we will be learning about Boggarts. Now I have one in this cupboard by here and what we'll do is we'll all come up here and we'll see what our fears are and then come up with a way to make it funny."

He looked down at the register in front of him, wondering who he should start with. Looking up at them all again he decided to ask.

"Okay which house should go first, maybe we should have our brave Gryffindors?"

Funnily, they all looked down at the desks in front of them but he did catch the eye of one of the Hufflepuff boys named Jacob Jones. He pointed towards the cupboard smiling.

"Jacob why don't you come up first then since our Gryffindors are too afraid."

He made his way up as the cupboard began to shake. Ddraig gave him a nod and then suddenly right in front of the boy sat a monkey itching its head seconds before taking a step towards him. He quickly ran to his seat as the next Hufflepuff by the name of Robert Taylor took his place and where the monkey had once sat was now a Hag.

When Philip Lewis went up a bright face clown smiled down at everyone and then with Paul Pullman a Bludger flew through the room trying to attack him and with the last of the Hufflepuff boys Charles Melville, a thundercloud appeared.

When they all sat back down they discussed the best way to make these fears funny, they ended with the Monkey losing its tail and running in circles, the Hag's robes turning yellow with pink spots. The clown fell over its laces and ended up on its stomach the Bludger turned pink while the thundercloud released chocolate frogs.

Tabby Weather was the next to step forward and with her came a Banshee she was followed by Cassie Miles who screamed when a dragon locked eyes with her. Then the twins stepped forward Cat Shaw found herself facing a spider while Kim had a centipede last up was Justina Shore who was surrounded by fire.

Again they discussed what was best to make them funny and the Banshee ended with a mouthful of toffee, the dragon blew bubbles and the spider lost its legs. Then the centipede ended with a hundred pairs of shoes and the fire turned to ice.

"Branwen come on, you can be the first Gryffindor to face the Boggart."

She moved forward and came face to face with her worst fear, standing before her was a large grey wolf without waiting to have the class discussion she thought fast and laughed when its teeth turned into chocolate fangs.

Alice quickly followed her up and screamed slightly when she saw bees, but like with Branwen in seconds it had changed so that the points on the bees fell off.

Ginny smiled as she stood up and looked around, she held her breath as she looked at her greatest fear in the flesh, she held her breath as she saw a horse raise up in front of her then closing her eyes she thought hard and then she opened them and smiled as a rocking horse took its place.

Lily was next up and as she looked up into the emerald eyes streaked with grey of Dame Martina, just like that day nearly two years ago her cream hair was tied in a ponytail on top of her hair and her hawk eyes stared down her pointy nose at her.

Taking a deep breath Lily thought hard and the woman's eyes went crossed and her nose grew about three inches, she smiled happily and turned to look at Ddraig.

"Aww Dame Martina, yes very scary, good choice Lily."

Amanda stood and looked as the women changed shape she grew five inches and her nose shortened. The eyes became very dark and within seconds she was looking into her father's face. She knew she had paled as she took a step backwards.

She heard the insults that he was yelling, calling her a disgrace; she was sure she heard him say she was easy and before she knew it small tears were in her eyes. Clinching her fists she turned her head towards Ginny who was mouthing the word dress.

A sly smile spread across the witches face and within seconds the Boggart that had shaped itself like her father wore a frilly pink nightdress and from all around the room laughter rang. Ddraig quickly put it back in the cupboard as she took her seat.

"Very good girls, quick thinking on your parts to make your fears funny. So boys it's your turn. Come on up Mr. Potter."

James felt confident as he stepped forward, if the girls could do this he could easily. The door opened and he was faced with a woman dressed in the Healers uniform of St Mangos in her hand though she carried a five-inch needle. Without hesitation he watched as it turned into a large candy cane.

Remus clapped his mates back as he stood up. As the Boggart transformed puzzled noises were heard, a small orb like shape was in front of him that only few knew to be the full moon, he laughed lightly at it without even thinking of anything funny and it weakened.

"Okay Mr. Lupin well that works just as well, Mr. Black you next."

Sirius stepped forward and a collective gasp was heard. In front of him was Amanda, or at least it looked like Amanda. There was a sheet around her neck and it was easy to tell her feet weren't touching the ground.

He felt bile in his throat as the memory surfaced but he fought it back trying to think of something to help. Suddenly her eyes opened and she started doing some sort of summersault that made Sirius laugh.

Ddraig looked worried at this one and soon called to Sirius.

"Alright Mr. Black please take your seat and Mr. Pettigrew come up here please."

Peter walked up and Boggart Amanda turned to look like the professor himself. From around him there were mutters as he turned bright red. He didn't know what to do and then just looked at his professor.

At that moment the bell sounded and he sighed with relief as everybody started to get up. Ddraig moved the Boggart back into the cupboard and called out to the class.

"Five points to everyone for such good work. Read up on the Boggart for the next lesson. Dismissed."

Before Peter could move he felt a hand on his shoulder and a low voice sounded in his ear.

"You have no need to be scared of me unless you hurt my Caried."

Little did Peter know those words would one day come back to haunt him.

* * *

First of all I'd like to apologise for the long time without posting but I have been really busy, but on the bright side I finished my exams yesterday which means I'll have a bit more time to post but I start back at University on Monday so if there isn't much post its because of the workload.

**Annie** yes dating is now becoming a big thing but when you're around this age dating is a big thing everybody seems to be doing it, and the girls are no different and the boys will soon be making their mark as well. I must say I like Ginny but Alice is actually growing on me at the moment, but I think Amanda is still my favourite, but her impact comes later on.

**Firewalker32** Okay yes Frank and Alice are now together, it is going to be rocky but I think they might be my stable couple later on once things are on track, but I like them and we know they'll end up together because of Neville, but its fun knowing the end its just trying to get the story to get there. Joseph though, well he's tough he was only suppose to be in the Quidditch tryouts and then he became Franks best mate, and now I have plans for him up to the end of the story so he's now a main one, where as some people who I thought were going to be main ones (Andi, Lucius and Snape) have kinda drifted to the back.

**Lily Nicole Potter **My exams are well and truly over and I think I only failed one of them so overall they went really well. I've never seen the OC I don't know why it looks good but I couldn't be bothered to watch it, I think I saw maybe twenty minutes but then I gave up. I must say I love Buffy I had the complete collection on DVD for Christmas and I'm already onto the last three episodes of season two, which is good with all the work and exams I've had. I like the different point of views because it lets you see what is happening to each person and it will happen again later on as well, I can promise you that.

**Taylin **well I did email you I'm not sure if you got it though. I've been really busy with exams so I haven't had time to do anything with any of my stories and I've tried emailing them before and I always forget that I'm suppose to be sending them to people, so my advice is to look under my author page I have another twenty stories uploaded and most are one shots or short stories there are only a few other main ones. And I'm still posting on Choices and Just Old Friends if you want to read them. I hope you will understand that it is hard for me to email you the stories because of the lack of time I have

Okay with that said I have some bad news for you all. Annie (who is the first person I've replied to on here) is my lovely beta. Well Annie's parents have decided its time for a family holiday. Now she's not back until next week, I think, no sorry it's the week after next. Well she's not back till February.

Well the problem is that this is the last chapter of this story she has beta read. So the story is now again on hold until she returns, I'm sorry for this but its summer over in Australia so we must let her have her holidays since we will want ours in our summer.

But if you're at a lost of what to read maybe you could try to read another one of my stories. If you like the MWPP era then take a look at Choices it's another MWPP story but telling it through choices instead of in this style.

Well have a good week and there will be more in February

Kristina


	24. Chapter 24

Year 3: Chapter 24

The room was silent except for the footfalls of Christian. It was early, only nine in the morning, and yet the game was due to start in thirty minutes.

The autumn games were always early in starting, but this one more so due to the Hogsmeade visit that afternoon. The team sat in silence just waiting to be called. From outside the laughter could be heard.

Finally, Christian nodded his head and they headed towards the exit. The Slytherin team was already assembled, with only one new player this year, their Keeper.

The Slytherins flew out into the pitch in screams. An overall booing was the result heard by the Gryffindor team. Finally they too were called out and were in the air.

No matter what tensions and differences one feels on the ground the team had one thing in common everything was forgotten once in the air.

The whistle sounded and Kathy had the ball. She zoomed forward passed Malfoy and found herself the first to confront Snodgrass (fourth year), the new Keeper. No trouble happened though as she gave her team the lead.

Macnair took the ball and headed towards the opposite post but to his surprise he felt a hand brush his and released the ball. Amanda smiled as she headed off the other way. Snodgrass came at her leaving the posts unguarded and she quickly tossed the ball up into James' hands and another ten points for them.

It was at that point that Lestrange hit James as Malfoy pushed Amanda. Ted had been quick on the mark and sent a warning ball at Lestrange but Amanda rolled flat onto the broom escaping danger.

Two penalty throws were awarded and James secured his second goal while Amanda her first.

It was a dirty game. Bellatrix swung her bat hard, hitting Amanda full force in the face. A broken nose resulted although it didn't cause her to drop the ball as she swiftly passed to Kathy. Nott, feeling left out, flew straight into Frank, claiming he had lost control.

An hour in and the Gryffindors led 120-30, but all in red were carrying minor injuries. The chasers found themselves the worse off. Amanda with her broken nose, James who was unable to move his left hand and Kathy whose right eye remained closed, yet all still remained in the game.

Sirius had a lovely cut on his leg, which would have been unexplainable except for his knowledge of the Dark Arts and his favourite cousin. Frank had found his shirt on fire and a time out had been called while they put him out.

Christian himself was sporting two black eyes thanks to Crabbe, but Ted had found himself the main line of fire, with Bludgers continually being hit his way.

Those watching had never seen a dirtier played game and even the professors were surprised at the length the Slytherins were going at it.

With an hour and thirty-seven minutes played, Frank dived down towards the ground. His manoeuvre was flawless and he missed every player around him and all the balls. At one hour thirty-eight the game ended as Frank smiling flew back into the air to find himself wrapped in the arms of his team mates.

With smiles all around the final score was announced leaving Gryffindor victorious and as one they all made their way to the hospital wing to get fixed up ready for their afternoon 'on the town'

* * *

Okay so I know this chapter is a little different it's not from anyone's view but I like it, which is why it has stayed. I find Quidditch quite hard to write but this is one of my favourite chapters to date, just like beating people in the stories its fun

I want to apologise for the long delay between the posting but Annie (my lovely beta) was away and then when she got me the chapter back I was ill, but here's more now for you. Not sure when the next chapter will be up but it shall be up soonish.

**Firewalker32 **thanks for the review; I actually had fun with the boggart scene I wrote down all these great ideas I had that would be involved in the story and then lost them, I don't know where I put them, I've got so many scribbled notes about this story that I lost that one so I started to think what would most people fear. As for Sirius' boggart most people will just put it down to the fact that he cares so much for Amanda that losing her is his biggest fear, so no there won't be anything major from that scene, in fact it was only there to show that Peter is afraid of Ddraig

**Lily Nicole Potter **again thanks for reviewing. Again I don't think Amanda will be too mad with what Sirius saw because she knows that he cares for her and now its like this realisation that yes it was the worse thing to happen in her life but she actually made it the worse thing in his life as well. Thanks for mentioning the exams so glad they're over just gotta start my essay next so that will be great fun.

**Taylin** I think I emailed you after your review but I can't honestly remember because it's been so long, completely my fault! Yes so if you just click on the part that now says krstna you'll get to my list and there's a few stories that you can read on there. And just in case other people wonder my beta (anniePADFOOT) checks through the chapter before its posted in case there's any stupid mistakes in it like names and spelling and grammar. Thanks for the review though

**Jessie** I'm glad you liked the boggart's Jess, I like thinking about people's worse fears it just makes me smile a bit because I think ha I'm not afraid of that, and then I look back and think but I'm actually afraid of that, its really stupid really. Thanks for the review

**Annie** yes the drama of a thirteen year old is so much more different than that of a fourteen year old. I like Alice though and Ginny, but if you still like Mand wait until chapter fifty your going to love it, I've changed the plot around a little to mess up a pairing I had planned and to make fourth year that much more juicy

Anyway like I said I'll try to post more soonish but University is now getting rather hectic, as is the life of a certain person who reads the chapters before they're posted. So please read and review for me

Kris


	25. Chapter 25

Year 3: Chapter 25

"Don't forget be in the Three Broomsticks by three for team drinks. Last one there buys the round!"

Christian smiled as he left the large group with Kathy on his arm and they made their way down to the magical town. Ted waved happily at the rest and taking Andromeda's hand followed the same path.

The nine third years stood together unsure of what to do. Joseph cleared his throat and offered his arm to Ginny who grinned as she took it.

"Right then kiddies, we'll see you in the pub later."

With that Joseph led Ginny away from the rest on the first of many dates to come. Frank too took Alice's hand and with a call to Joseph to wait up they left with them.

Branwen and Lily stood a little away from the remaining group and looked ready to walk off when Peter spoke up.

"Well we should get going as well Bran. We'll meet you all in the pub later."

With an apologetic look at Lily, Branwen followed Peter out of the gates. Lily felt a bit lost and considered going back to the castle when an arm wrapped around her.

"Looks like it's just you and me then Lil, you ready to go?"

A smile broke out on her face as she nodded.

"Wait! I thought you asked me to go with you Mandy!"

"Sorry Si, but Lily's better looking than you… and I only go with the best."

Before anything else was said the two friends legged it through the gate and down the path.

"Don't worry mate, you've still got us."

Sirius looked at James and Remus, barked a small laugh while lopping his arm around their shoulders as they started on their way to their first Hogsmeade trip.

* * *

Okay so I know this isn't really that long but the next chapter will be I can promise you that this is just explaining who is going with who so you can get an idea that the girls are going on dates

**Firewalker32** I know what you mean I'm the same I think I've had about twelve stories I read updated and I haven't had time to catch up on one of them, but I shall when I finish essays, I've just enough time to post this for you all. I'm glad you liked the Quidditch scene I hate writing them because I'm not sure if its realistic or not so I'm glad for your comment

**Taylin** yeah I liked the idea of no pov because its something new for me and I think it worked. I know that my posting is decreasing a bit but I'm busy in Uni and my beta has gone back to school so its finding the time to get things done. Hope you like though

**Jessie** thanks hun, I'm glad you liked I will check out yours as soon as I can need to finish my essay first. Oh guess what I did yesterday hun? Broke my car. I came off the M4 from Swansea and went to change down to second gear and I had no gears! I managed to get the car home but I have no idea what I did, so it's being fixed.

**Annie** okay so 13-14 drama is different but only a little there isn't anything to major in difference. Yeah I have a lot for this year planned out I've moved one romance forward by two years but it won't last too long!

**Lisa** I know your not up to this chapter yet but I thought I'd mention you since you've got to catch up now they've deleted this from the boards. I'm hoping that you like the way this is going and I know there's been lots of shocks but enjoy

Well I'll try to post more soon but I have seminar notes to prepare and I have an essay to write by next week so its likely there won't be post until at least Thursday next week. Sorry

Kris


	26. Chapter 26

Year 3: Chapter 26

Joseph held the door open and allowed Ginny to enter before him; she smiled up at him and caught the small wink he had thrown her way. Ginny gasped at the sight, grabbing hold of Alice's hand she leaned into her whispering gently.

"It's so beautiful Al. Who would have thought Joe and Frank would know a place like this?"

Joseph and Frank moved to either side of the girls and led them to an empty table. Both boys were behaving as gentlemen and pulled the chairs out for their dates settling them before taking their own.

Alice and Ginny had found themselves on a double date, and it was fun and easy without some of the awkwardness they had expected.

The boys had brought them to a small café on the outskirts of the town; it was quiet unlike the streets and seemed occupied by the villagers and other older clients.

"How did you two know of this place?"

Joseph and Frank exchanged a guilty look at Alice's question before Frank answered.

"My mother owns it; see, she's the one over there with the green robes on. Not many students come here, but she told me I had to, she wanted to know about how the game went today."

As if on queue Mrs. Longbottom made her way over to their table. In front of her floated four large mugs and a large plate. Smiling she lowered them onto the table.

Before anybody could speak she'd pulled Frank to his feet in a large hug. She kissed his cheek, which turned a rather dangerous shade of red.

Joseph snickered from his position but Ginny thought maybe he should have remained silent as the lady turned to him and repeated her welcome in much the same manner.

"Oh it's great to see the pair of you; I do hope you're behaving… although I can see you've remembered your manners."

Joseph smiled up at the woman and in his usual cheeky style answered her.

"Of curse we're behaving Mrs L. I'd like you to meet Ginny Dunn, I'm hoping that she'll agree to be my girlfriend later, and the blonde is Alice Scott. She's the one Frankie here likes."

Both girls blushed as they smiled and said hello. Alice couldn't help but feel she was being judged by the woman, but calmed when Frank laced his fingers with hers under the table.

"It's nice to meet you both. Very pretty young ladies you are too; don't let these two get out of hand now."

She seemed nice enough as she looked pointedly at her son. He grinned up at her mouth filled with a chocolate brownie she had brought over. She rolled her eyes as he swallowed.

"We won. It was a bad game though; those Slytherins were just evil."

"You're exaggerating, they're not that bad."

Ginny looked up at the older women.

"They were though Mrs. Longbottom, they were horrible. All our team were injured. Our friend Amanda had her nose broken by Bellatrix Black and her own cousin tried to push her off her broom."

"You don't say?"

Joseph nodded quickly.

"Yeah and the other two chaser were badly injured. James' hand was broken and Kathy's eye was really badly hit; she couldn't see from it."

"But they're all right now, aren't they?"

Alice nodded quickly.

"Yes, and Madam Pomfrey fixed Sirius' mangled leg, and put ointment on Christian's two black eyes and fixed Ted's fingers which were broken."

"Wait, so they really did play rough?"

Joseph laughed hard.

"Yes, they even set Frank on fire!"

"THEY WHAT!"

She pulled Frank off the chair and started to search him for burn marks.

"Mum, stop it. I'm fine, honestly! Look, we won the game, which really annoyed those Slytherins, and then Madam P. sorted us all out. We're even meeting for drinks in an hour."

She seemed to relax and headed away to serve another customers. The group sat there for forty minutes eating chocolate brownies and drinking hot chocolate. Then with a wave to Mrs. Longbottom they left to meet the Quidditch team in the Three Broomsticks.

* * *

Okay so long time no post; I know I'm getting bad. I promised you post earlier but we've been having some technical problems with opening the chapters but its fixed now and so more post. I should also say that Uni has gotten in the way a bit lately as well but even though I haven't posted I have finished writing year 3 its now offically 61 chapters long!

I want to say as well that I have no idea what Mrs Longbottom did for a living, hey she may have been a lady of leisure and not worked at all, but I wanted a place where they could all go in Hogsmeade and not fear that they were in danger (for later years) and hence Mrs Longbottom owning it. Also it is NOT the same café used in OOTP this is another one that has been completely made up.

**Taylin:** Thanks for understanding; I'm hectic at the moment seminars, essays, books to read. But I've managed to finish writing all of third year and I've started some chapters for fourth year in my time off, so it's just trying to find the time to post now. As for Annie, she actually isn't having much problem finding time to read the chapters it's opening them!

**Firewalker32:** Thank you, and don't worry about not knowing what to say in reviews, I have the same problem so here's a trick just ramble. One of my reviews (I think it was for Holly) was massive because I rambled on about anything and everything that was happening to make it longer! As for Amanda going with Lily yeah that was the plan all along and then I remembered when she was showing Peter what to say and she asked Sirius and he said yes, I thought I'd throw that in for fun, to show I remember where I'm going with this.

**Annie:** Look its posted; I never thought this chapter would get put up here but lookie it is! Oh yeah the brought forward romance well it lasts about three to four chapters and there's a hint of another romance that is def going to happen in year 4 (I've already written it!)

**Avadne:** Yep Sirius got ditched, and I can promise that is going to happen a lot (he's the easiest to ditch!) and what was the other bit? More dates, well yes. I have this chapter, which is Alice and Ginny, the next is Peter and Branwen and I've written Valentine dates where James finds someone I think you'll like to go out with.

Anyway I will try to post next week but I have two essays due in a week Wednesday and I have to read the Aeneid by Virgil for one of them. So if I don't post next week you know why (or it could be Annie's whacked up computer!)

So please read and review this chapter, and if you're one of these lurker readers that doesn't normally review (I've done that a few times) please do so even if it's only to say that was terrible why would Mrs Longbottom own a café! I'd love to hear that, because then at least I know people are reading.

Kris


	27. Chapter 27

Year 3: Chapter 27

Branwen looked around the room she was now in. It looked very expensive and she didn't feel right being there. The waitress placed her rabbit stew in front of her and then Peter's chicken fillet.

She was having a good time with Peter they were joking and getting along great. But she felt like he was over doing it. They ate in silence for a while until Peter spoke up.

"How's the stew?"

"Really good. Do you want to try some?"

The face he pulled brought laughter to her throat. He looked as if she had just offered him dragon's dung.

"How can you eat that?"

"I just open my mouth and put it in. Simple really."

"Oh ha, ha! I meant, it's a little bunny rabbit."

"Yeah and yours is a chicken."

He grinned and took another bite. The tension had been lifted. They finished their course and waited on their ice-cream desert.

A large platter was placed in front of them with two spoons. Branwen's eyes widened it was about the size of a small desk.

"We can't eat all that."

"Bet I can eat more than you."

"Yeah, you're right about that one."

They begin to eat it and he did beat her, but only by five spoonfuls. More than half was left untouched and she began to wonder if maybe they should find James, Sirius and Amanda to finish the thing off.

At half past two they left the restaurant both feeling very full. It had cost a lot of money but Peter forwarded the cost to the ministry, telling them that it would be paid by a Miss Silvia Talbot.

"Peter?"

"Yeah?"

"Our next date, I get to pick the location, okay?"

He smiled at her; they'd be having another date. He knew that she had felt that place too expensive but he'd been at a loss to where else they could go.

"Deal."

They headed into Honeydukes where they bought their fill in sweets before heading over to the Three Broomsticks.

Opening the door it was rather full. But over in the far corner sat Andromeda Black and Ted Tonks. They made their way over to them.

"The others haven't turned up yet have they?"

Ted smiled at him placing his Butterbeer back on the table.

"Amanda and Lily are at the bar, but the others aren't here yet."

With a nod they headed up to the bar. Amanda was speaking happily to the owner.

"We'll have a Gillyweed water and a Butterbeer please."

"Okay dear, it'll be a moment."

As Amanda pulled out her purse he moved forward.

"We'll have another Butterbeer and Bran, what would you like?"

"Butterbeer please."

"Make that two more Butterbeers, and Mand, put your money away; this one's on me."

She smiled as she took the Gillyweed water and one butterbeer and headed back towards Ted's table. They sat down and Branwen started talking to Lily while Amanda and Ted started up about the game.

"So, you went on a date with Branwen. Does your father know?"

He met Andromeda's eyes and shook his head.

"No and I don't care what he thinks."

"You know he won't like it."

"Of course he'll hate it, she's a Ddraig but I don't care what he thinks. At the end of the day it's my life and I should be allowed to live it my own way whether he likes my choices or not."

"You're different to him!"

It was a statement that was filled with surprise. In the three years she had known Peter she had been unable to see any differences. He took orders from those stronger than him like his father and just seemed in manners like him. She had been wrong.

"You sound surprised."

"I am a bit. You were isolated from others growing up so I just assumed you'd be like him."

"Really? Well you, more than others, should know that sometimes when people try to push us one way all they do is make us more determined to go the other."

She smiled at him and took his hand in hers.

"Listen Peter, no matter what your father says or does to you, remember what you just said and you'll be fine."

"Andromeda, what did your father do when he found out about Ted?"

Her smile weakened as her eyes glazed.

"He hit me, locked me away, threatened to kill me… but nothing worked. I got my wand and left. Went to Lauren's and stayed with her."

She shook her head and smiled.

"He's disowned me now; I'll get none of the Black fortune. But you know what? I'm happy and I'd do it all over again even knowing this would happen."

Peter looked at Ted. He was nothing special, just your average looking wizard. He had no money and no purity that the world Peter was use to had.

But the moment he looked up from Amanda and met Andromeda's eyes Peter saw that he was rich. He was filled with all these emotions and care for Andromeda and she returned them.

Getting Andromeda's attention he smiled.

"Ted loves you and it's clear you love him. You did the right thing even if our families don't believe it. I only hope that the day I'm faced with a decision that will completely change my world I'll make the right choice."

She smiled at him as the rest of the team joined the table.

"I'm sure you will."

* * *

I must say that this is one of my favourite chapters with Peter, I'm enjoying playing around with him at the moment and I really want to know what you think of him in this. I'm trying to make him real and I want to know if you like it or not.

**Taylin** yep lookie more story and of course I should be writing my essay but I'll finish that tomorrow so it isn't too bad and I've started year 4 I think this is going to be the best one so far.

**Avadne **yes Mrs L is doing good I needed a parent in the café and I thought Mrs L could pull it off. I like the idea of her being this way because the war hasn't really started so she hasn't lost anyone and she hasn't seen her son's friends lose everything, she will change though.

**Annie** yes a short romance, but you'll understand why later but it will be short lived in third year but it will hint many things to come, it's so fun, I'll send more over later

**Firewalker32** Wow more than three words! I got a long review 8D I'm just kidding I liked the nice review though. I think that the parents are important to the story because without knowing them you can't truly understand the way they are, and Mrs L will become important later on as will the café (has plans for that place – evil face)

Okay well not sure when the next chapter will be probably next weekend or in the week after that because I have one more essay due the week after next and then it should be better

So please review and don't forget to comment on Peter

Kris


	28. Chapter 28

Year 3: Chapter 28

The rest of the term flew by for the students, and with it, the news of the relationships. It had reached the Slytherin common room by the beginning of December and that wasn't good.

Over the years, Slytherin had changed and now within its own house there was a hierarchy that had to be followed. The monarchy role that the year previous had been Rodolphus Lestranges had now fallen to his queen, Bellatrix Black.

Her most loyal 'counsellors' were filled by four people; Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Black, Severus Snape and Rabastan Lestrange.

Below them, sat the 'knights' which were made up the likes of Avery, Nott, Crabbe, Goyle, Macnair and surprisingly, two first years Adrian Dixon and Regulus Black, who were moving up the chain faster than any other.

The 'Peasantry' were made up by the rest of the house; they knew who had the power and it was not surprising that they were all absent from the common room on this day.

The 'queen' had taken the high seat and looked down at the others. Malfoy was sat on the green sofa with Narcissa; arm loosely around her shoulders with Dixon on her other side.

Sitting on the arm of the chair was Black and then Lestrange and Snape were situated on the floor.

"We all know why we are here. We're the ones with power and influence and its time we get to work. It seems that no good sister of mine is corrupting our three targets."

Everyone was quiet and it was a surprise when it was Dixon that answered.

"Andromeda is doing a good job but we could do better. Only Pettigrew has gotten himself a girlfriend so we'll convince him that she isn't good enough for him."

He turned to look at Snape sitting on the floor.

"That Cawkwell girl in your year, she has a thing for Black, so you convince her to follow him. Stop any other girl from getting him and Lestrange, you get Dixon. We'll prevent them from getting close to anyone and then it'll leave us with only Pettigrew to deal with."

"Yes, father was right about you Dixon. Very much like your father. Snape, Lestrange you work on them and we'll take care of Pettigrew."

Before she could continue Malfoy had moved forward in his seat. His hand connected with the back of Lestranges head.

"You will not handle her in the same manner as Halloween; all you did was get her closer to them."

Lestrange nodded as Malfoy leaned back.

"I hope you have a plan Bellatrix, because he's got more balls than we thought."

"What, because your scare tactics didn't work? Maybe you're just losing your touch, Lucius."

The amusement in Bellatrix's voice caused the boy's eyes to flash with anger as they drew up their plans to destroy the lives of the three Gryffindors.

* * *

Okay so here's another chapter yet again for you all. Annie my lovely beta has pointed something out that I want to explain and that's the fact that Lucius is only a sixth year, and in actual fact he shouldn't even be in Hogwarts. Originally I planned for him to be six years older than them but I need him to be around for year 4 so I had to make him younger. I hope you understand that, so he is suppose to be younger that Bellatrix, its just to fit some things in the story, to make sense of it.

**Firewalker32** yeah conversations between people can be confusing I should really fix that. I think the families are important and you'll be seeing a bit more of families in later years, they shall be very important. As for Andromeda yeah she has taken more of a back seat than I planned, but oh well, it works anyway.

So that's all I gotta say please review when you're done reading

Kristina


	29. Chapter 29

REMINDER FROM CHAPTER 15

_Peter groaned at him as the bedroom door opened ajar. The other boys had their back to the door and so didn't notice the head poke around the door. _

_Peter met the brown eyes of the girl. They were wide and horrified as if they had just seen some unknown terror. Her face was white and it looked like Peeves had thrown flour on her face. She opened the door a bit wider and he noticed the rip in her shirt but tried to make it look like he hadn't._

_A creak drew the attention of the other's to her and she waved trying to show that she was okay. She drew the attention of Sirius right off of Peter though._

"_Amanda what happened?"_

"_Oh nothing fell over banged my head caught my shirt on a door or something."

* * *

_

Year 3: Chapter 29

James looked up as Flitwick stopped in front of him.

"You're free to go Mr. Potter, and next time think before you use that wand of yours. If I catch you cursing another Slytherin in the halls it'll be more than just detention."

James nodded and stood up as he left the room he heard the small man mutter.

"Between Potter, Black and Dixon I'm going to lose my hair."

He chuckled as he walked down the corridor. So Flitwick was sick of their little 'events'; it seemed that it was time to be sneaker about it. Although thinking about it, he had taken it easy this year compared to Sirius.

Sirius had already stolen all of his brother's underwear and put it on display in the Great Hall. He had dyed all the Slytherin robes bright pink and had been seen fighting in the halls with Amanda's younger brother.

Although he had served more detention than was needed, what with him lying about the things Amanda had done. She had been ruthless and as soon as she had gotten over whatever it was at the start of the year she had found her swing.

She had set Lestrange on fire four times since Halloween, cut Malfoy's hair and in a rather entertaining potions class had levitated shampoo across the room dropping its contents onto Snape's head, while at the same time dropping dung bombs on Professor Malfoy's.

Yet the only one she had taken the credit for was Malfoy's hair; Sirius seemed to be jumping in taking the credit, although everybody knew it was Amanda really, but hey he was trying to set a new detention record for the school so he needed all the detentions he could get.

James was disappointed with Ginny though. Her first year she had been as ruthless as Amanda and then at the beginning of second year but since she had gotten a boyfriend she had stopped with the pranks. Although the revenge on cheating boyfriends was good.

At the start of the year Sirius had said that Amanda had had a boyfriend last year. Of course that had been a shock for them she had kept it a good secret and Sirius had not mentioned names. However he did tell them about the revenge the girls had taken.

Ginny had found a spell that would make somebody's nose grow if they lied and that was a scary thought; imagine if they were pulling a prank and had that on them they wouldn't be able to lie about who had done it.

Branwen though, she was a tough one and he pitied Peter. Pete better never hurt her, after all she had put a charm on the boy to have bad breath for six months... now that was scary. Then when Michael had cheated on Ginny, Amanda had taught her the curse to make his breath taste like the thing a girl hated the most.

It was a pity they were only using their talents on cheating boyfriends otherwise the Slytherins wouldn't know what had hit them. What had surprised him the most though was the way Remus had transformed into a prankster king.

The last three pranks they had pulled, as a group had been his idea. He had been the one to give them the idea of putting dead mice into the pockets of the Slytherins so that when the owls arrived with the morning post they dive-bombed them.

Then he had been the one to suggest that they put a charm on Snape and Malfoy so that they spent an entire day not able to say anything only sing it. Peter had even suggested the next prank, which they were planning for after Christmas.

As he rounded a corner he heard voices and he knew that an argument was taking place. Edging closer to have a look he saw Malfoy standing with his back towards him. Pinned to the wall was Lestrange with a nervous look plastered on his face.

"You're telling me that you got a girl to let her near you."

"Well I didn't say she let me, but I did get her."

"Okay, who is it?"

"Amanda."

"I knew it, you idiot. You've been hinting towards it for weeks and you idiot. You know the rule, you fuck with Mudbloods, but marry the pure ones; you don't get anymore pure than her. You fool!"

James leaned further around the corner and saw Lestrange on the floor with his hand over his face. Malfoy looked thunderous at him, his eyes sparkled with more hatred than he'd seen before.

"If you ever tell anybody about that I will personally kill you. She is after all a Dixon and so is my mother, she's family and the fact that this has happened will bring disgrace on my family and that includes me, Lestrange."

Malfoy stormed off down the corridor and when he had turned into the next one James came running at the boy on the floor. He was looking in the direction that Malfoy had taken and without waiting kicked him hard in the back.

He spun slightly and James aimed another at his stomach. As the boy looked up he raised his arm and punched him in the face. It was with pleasure he heard his nose break. A scream sounded from behind and he turned slightly to see Professor Malfoy standing there.

Her hand grabbed the back of his shirt and she barked an order for Lestrange to get to the hospital wing and he was pulled away.

* * *

Okay so I know its been a while since I last posted been really really busy lately, but on the bright side I passed all five of my January exams, now I only have to pass four in May and I go onto my second year in Uni.

Oh I also wanted to say a BIG YES! I don't know if anybody here watches Rugby (I can't stand it myself) but Wales won the Sixth Nations (sorry if you're not welsh!) and we won every game so its been a bit umm how to put it, well loud around here lately people are now getting over their hangovers. This is another reason for lack of post.

Anyway now to answer the reviews of people.

**SmartGurl9552** it's good to see you've made it to this year now, thanks for the reviews. As for Molly Weasley I know that she was Prewett but I started writing this story two years ago now, right after OOTP came out and at that point I didn't know that Molly was Prewett and now that I've established the story I don't want to go back and change it, I hope you understand that, I've actually decided to make the Prewett's her cousins instead to keep the tie.

**Jessie** okay so lots of replies for you now. You went to Butlins did you enjoy I went to the one in Minehead but that was about seven years ago now if not longer. That was you're first motorway experience I remember that I hated driving on the motorway at first. I did that plus driving for motorway experience and even after that I couldn't drive on the motorway I was going the long way to Uni, but now I love it, I think once you've done it once it's easier its just getting onto the motorway that I hate.

Yes Mrs L had to be there I couldn't leave her out, and I think Peter was human I mean nobody is born evil circumstances dictate what we become when we get older and I think Peter found himself in a situation that he wasn't prepared for and things turned for him. I have a plan to get him there actually and I've already set the motions running but I think it happened to him outside of Hogwarts so it will be a while till we see evil Peter.

As for the other family members I think that so much is going on and to fully understand everything you have to look at both sides. Take Sirius for example his family was evil and so that reflects in him and they wouldn't really let him go without a fight because he knows things, and that's why I include them in it. I know that I've got most of the ages wrong, Lucius, Narcissa, Bellatrix the oldest Lestrange, and Andromeda and Ted but I need them there so I've adjusted it to fit.

**Taylin** I know the conversations are confusing but sometimes I don't think it really matters who says it only that it's been said. I should go back and fix it but not know.

**Annie** yeah Malfoy should be six years older but like I said I've needed him around especially for the story line of last year and this year, and he's got an important part in year 4 to play that he couldn't from outside of Hogwarts. If I ever write another L/J I'll get all these little facts right.

**Lily Nicole Potter** don't worry about lack of reviews we all go through times when we're too busy for such things. Yeah Frank's mum is there for comfort and for a place that's safe for them to go in later years when the war has really started. As for the Slytherins they're important to the story so that's why they're there. Thanks for the review.

**Firewalker32** yes that plot to make them bad, I shall have some fun with that I shall ensure it. Umm Andromeda was suppose to have this huge part in the story and now she's sorta faded away she might play an important part later but for the moment she's there for support more than anything. The Slytherins I think are unique and that they have a system of power especially with the likes of these people there so that's why its like that and if you notice they're all related and have links with one and other showing the importance of family ties.

As for spring break that's what you called it right, well its Easter holidays over here, I finished Uni on Friday and I don't go back till the 18th April a whole month off, and that means it's a year and a week until I go to Egypt (already counting down)

Well that's all I've gotta say, I hope you read the bit in Italics at the top to give you a reminder of where this came from. It's one of these plots that somebody mentioned but took it in the wrong direction, I hope you'll understand what's happening, and don't think its too far stretched.

Oh and please review once you've read

Kris


	30. Chapter 30

Year 3: Chapter 30

Albus looked up in time to see his door open; a very angry woman stepped in, looking as if she was ready to snap. In her wake came a young boy with very scruffy hair. Albus could tell the boy was as mad as the woman. His shoulders were hunched and the scowl on his face could have scared the bravest of people.

The boy didn't look up and just took a seat, Albus smiled as he chose his usual one. In the three and a half years he had been in Hogwarts, he had been in this office at least once a month… if not more.

The woman huffed and Albus knew he must make eye contact. He looked up and smiled slightly. On a closer look she looked flustered. He knew she had had it hard the last few years since the thirds years had arrived and decided she was the best prank material in the school.

"Albus, I'm sick of this. I just had to drag him off Rabastan Lestrange. You must do something about it."

He nodded and the woman stormed off, he guessed she was going to check on Lestrange. She may be stuck up and arrogant at times, but she took her responsibility for the Slytherins seriously.

"Mr. Potter so what was the matter tonight, didn't like the way Mr. Lestrange was walking?"

The boy looked up and Albus was shocked that the usual twinkle from his eye when they shared this joke had gone. He looked sorrowful and filled with emotion and worry.

"Sir, it was Amanda."

The old man raised his eyebrow, here was the problem. Miss Dixon had been fighting and Mr. Potter had taken the blame; this wasn't the first time this had happened this year. It seemed that Mr. Black was here more often than he was himself due to something that Miss Dixon had done.

"So not only has she got Mr. Black taking the blame for her arguments she now has you. Clever young lady she is, able to wrap anybody around her little finger."

"No Professor, Lestrange was spreading some horrible rumours about Amanda so I had to do something to stop him."

"What was he saying that was so bad she couldn't handle him herself?"

"He's been telling people that, you know, that they… um, well you know… you do know, right?"

As Albus surveyed the boy, he remembered walking down a corridor and finding Miss Dixon looking petrified, running faster than he had ever seen her when she was running to a class late. He remembered the fear on her face and the tears in her eyes as she ran right into him as she stared over her shoulder. Remembered the way she screamed and looked at him hurt written all over her face. Before he was able to say anything she had run off and Mr. Lestrange had emerged from around a corner looking very smug.

"Professor, you do know don't you?"

"What? Oh, of course James. If you just sit there a moment, I'll be back."

He left the office in search of the person that he needed. Why hadn't he seen it before all the evidence had been there? He had seen the change in her behaviour, seen the way that Sirius was more protective around her. They had been hiding it from everyone but had forgotten to silence one person.

He looked at the portrait in front of him, for the first time in years he felt his stomach flutter, as if hippogriffs flew around it. How was he going to do this, convince her that she was safe. Well, he had to do it… and soon.

* * *

Okay so I'm thinking people might complain about this storyline because it's so similar to the way the year begun and it's the same person but there is another reason behind this one just like the one at the beginning of the year.

The one at the beginning of the year was to show how when you lose control of a situation you take action in anyway possible and it's actually important for the end of this year and for year five and six.

This storyline though is more about later on like think year 7. In fact it becomes very important in year 7 so that's why it's done here. I promise you that this is only a small part of the story and the view point is turning to somebody else very soon.

Okay so now to my lovely reviewers and their lovely long reviews.

**Taylin** thanks, I know it took a while to post and this one took just as long I can only blame Easter for both the delays because I've been really busy with extra hours in work, and catching up with my friends who are back from University for Easter (I hadn't seen one since September and another since Christmas)

**Firewalker32** lovely long review I love the fact that you've now come out of the whole one line review I love the rambling walker even more!

Now I know Lily isn't that big in this year at all she's kinda fallen behind but that's because all the characters are so big and since her mothers death she really hasn't had too big a role. I can assure you that I have taken your review to heart and I've rewritten some chapters to come and there's a lovely valentines one for her, then there's one where she's a bit bitchy but then you see her and Alice make up. And I've started year 4 and its surrounding the characters who's home lives you have yet to see and Lily is important in that one (as well as Petunia) I can assure you from year 4 on Lily will get bigger because I think its time she steps up to the main light.

**Jessie **yep motorway driving is great, mind I've only driven to Swansea really which is twenty minutes away but my friend has invited me up to Liverpool so that should be fun especially if I decide to drive there, I'm just hoping I don't get lost!

**Annie** go on lecture me about cannon. You know what when I started this story I had it worked out it was going to be Lily/James and Alice/Frank with a bit of Ginny/Remus thrown in and that would be it no more couples and now its kinda gone out the window and I've got a girl for each of the Marauders and that was so unintended and I'm rather aware that I'm turning Amanda into a Mary-Sue and I've had to go to fourth year and almost completely delete her from the story to make it work.

Anyway that's all I've got to say except that I feel I should tell you all that I have exams starting on May 14th so if there is a period without much post that is the only reason. I have this written as far as year 4, chapter 9 with five other out of place chapters so there is enough and I hope to post at least twice more before exams

Well I want you all to read this chapter and tell me what you think. I'm guessing you will have guessed what has happened and I've got some fun emotional chapters coming up with Sirius, Amanda, James and Dumbledore before we get back to the fun times

Kris


	31. Chapter 31

Year 3: Chapter 31

Amanda laughed as Sirius pretended to be her aunt during their last potions lesson. He had Alice, Peter and Remus sitting around a table giving them a lecture as she sat on the floor with Ginny crying with laughter.

Over in a corner Lily and Branwen were shooting him horrid looks as they tried to finish their extra potions essay for 'blowing' up their cauldron. From behind her Amanda heard a soft chuckle.

"Very good Mr Black although I dare say Professor Malfoy wouldn't find it funny."

"Aunt Victoria would need a humour transplant to find anything funny"

Sirius barked with laughter at this as if it were the funniest thing in the world. Amanda watched as Ginny rolled her eyes at him. Branwen had come forward out of her corner and was looking closely at the headmaster

"Is anything wrong sir?"

"Oh nothing really caried. I actually wanted Miss Dixon to join me in my office I think she might find what Mr Potter has to say interesting."

"James is in your office again what did he do?"

Albus looked closely at Amanda as he answered Sirius' question.

"Professor Malfoy found him beating up Rabastan Lestrange he claims his reason is something to do with Miss Dixon."

He saw the fear in her eyes, as she looked straight at the floor. She felt all the eyes on her each was shocked wondering what she could possibly have to do with Lestrange. The she felt Sirius' eyes on her and felt his words grate into her brain.

"What has he done now, I swear if he touched you I'll kill him."

"Sirius! Don't."

She felt the tears in her eyes as she climbed to her feet and took off out of the common room well aware that the headmaster and Sirius were watching her closely. As she ran through the corridor she felt a hand grab her and yelled. She looked up and saw James standing there looking at her.

She fell into his arms as tears began to form; she had no idea of the time she stood there for only that it felt like hours.


	32. Chapter 32

Year 3: Chapter 32

Sirius turned the corner with the Headmaster, heading to his office where James was waiting. As they turned, his eyes landed on James holding a hysterical Amanda. He could see the confusion in James eyes as he quickly pulled her into his arms and lifted her off the floor whispering into her ear.

Without a look at the others he moved onto the steps and headed to the office. He moved into it and without waiting, took a seat and moved Amanda to a better position as he placed his head on top of hers and just allowed her to cry.

James and Dumbledore soon joined them and the four sat together just waiting for Amanda to calm down. When she felt like she could meet somebody's eyes she looked up at Sirius and nodded at him, indicating that he should start the story.

"Professor, what is it you'd like to know?"

"Well maybe it would be best if James were to tell us of his story."

"Okay, well I was walking back from detention with Flitwick when I heard two voices talking. One was Lestrange and the other was Lucius Malfoy. Anyway Lestrange was bragging about how he had… you know… with someone."

"Malfoy didn't sound all that convinced and asked him who it was, and he said Amanda. I heard Malfoy yell idiot at him and then as I looked around the corner Lestrange was on the floor with Malfoy standing over him."

"Malfoy said that if he ever heard anybody talking about Lestrange and Amanda, he would personally kill him, as Amanda was part of his family and if this got out it would be disgrace not only on her and her parents, but on him and his family as well."

James looked sideways at the girl who was cradled into Sirius arms; she looked like a large cat who had curled up on her owner's lap for an afternoon nap. His eyes met Sirius' as he continued.

"Malfoy stormed off and I came around the corner. Lestrange was still on the floor looking at where the other boy had gone. Without waiting I kicked him. He was shocked and looked up just as I punched him."

He turned and looked at the headmaster his eyes wide and he just shook his head as he watched the older wizard.

"I didn't do anything else, Professor Malfoy came around the corner then and dragged me off him and brought me up to you, I wish that I had caused him more harm though, told him that if he spreads anymore lies I'd kill him for Malfoy."

He stopped and the headmaster looked scared for a moment as he watched the way Sirius rubbed Amanda's back and whispered into her ear as if they were on their own without anybody else around.

Sirius looked up knowing that the next part of the story would be long and hard to explain. He knew the truth; Amanda had just whispered it to him within seconds. He took a deep breath and got ready to speak.

* * *

Okay so you might have noticed that the last chapter was extremely short and this one isn't really much longer so I've decided to post the two of them together, and I think it will be the next with the next two chapters as well, because they are all really really short.

**Jessie** see I've never been to Liverpool but I will soon I've promised Claire that I will. Although she's told me that it's not the safest place at night, she's seen somebody stabbed and another one bottled so I suppose that could be bad.

**Firewalker32** yeah Dumbledore is important but I think he's taken a back seat at the moment. I believe he's got to be big in the story because of the things I have planned for after Hogwarts but yeah. I actually like this story line for one thing, we get to see James' relationship with Amanda and Sirius I think I've focused them together so much so now its time to see how everyone interacts with each other, it shall be fun.

**Annie** Amanda shan't become a Mary Sue because she's going to be taking a back seat really over the next few years. Okay I have one story line planned for year 4 with her, buts its going to be Branwen's year really with a little mix of James and maybe Peter, cos I have a big plan for him as well.

Okay we'll there's another two chapters for you and hope you'll enjoy and please review

Kris


	33. Chapter 33

Year 3: Chapter 33

"Headmaster the story starts before we came back from summer. You know that my father is close to Amanda's. Well this summer our house was being done out so we went and stayed with Amanda and her family."

"Well something happened that changed everything you see –"

"You're wrong Si. This all started last year. You see before the exams last year I started dating Billy Morgan."

"What! But he's the Ravenclaw Keeper and a sixth year!"

"Yes James and last year he was a fifth year, and before you say he's too old for me Sirius has beaten you to it."

"Anyway we only lasted a few weeks and it was over only, Lucius had known about us and the fact that Billy is a muggle born wasn't in my favour."

Amanda's voice failed her at this point as she dug her head back into Sirius' top. She knew they had expected her to continue with the story but she was unable to.

She heard Sirius mutter a small word and tears flew from her eyes as the memory of her father touching her came to her mind. She knew that the vision was being shown to all watching. She could fell his mouth on hers, his hand on her leg.

She screamed and knew that the room heard it; she felt the hand tighten against her mouth as he lifted her from the floor slightly. She gasped with the pain that hit her at the moment her father started the real abuse.

Her heart told her this wasn't real and that it was only a memory however her mind wouldn't let her forget. She knew that she had no control over what they saw and that if Sirius didn't end the spell they'd see everything.

She could fell the coldness of the hard wall behind her back as she felt shooting pains in her arm where her father had hold of her. Then she felt her back hit the floor as she yelped with pain. Then the pain ended and she could see the man through watery eyes.

* * *

Sirius looked at the image in front of him. He couldn't work out how they were seeing so much. He watched as she hit the floor her father standing above her. For the first time he realised what she had really been through and why she had believed that death was the only way out.

He heard a low moan from his lap and saw the fear in her eyes, he knew she was reliving the experience and then it hit him, she couldn't stop it. This was more than she wanted them to see, he had to finish it. Quickly he said the spell and she began to whimper as she buried her head further into his shirt.

He saw the fear in Dumbledore's eyes, the pain to witness this and the anger that this had happened to her. Carefully he met the old man's eyes as he said the spell again this time on himself. The image of him stumbling into Amanda's room showed.

He could fell the sickness hit him again as he saw her there on the banister. He felt the same panic of the night although he knew deep down she had her head buried in him. He felt his knees weaken as he hit the floor and was violently sick.

He saw her and moved to touch her and remove her from her situation. He felt his lips touch hers as he gave her breathe and then he lifted the curse. He realised what he had just put her through as he saw the colour on James face. He was whiter than any of the ghosts floating around the castle.

He moved slightly and saw the horror on Amanda's face. She threw her arms around him as for the first time she knew what he had really seen that night. He had thought she was dead she had done that to him.

Sirius saw the terror on Dumbledore's face as he waved for them to go back to their common room. The three got up, Sirius still holding Amanda who had become weak due to reliving her nightmare.

* * *

Albus watched as his door closed and tears flew freely from his face. He had no idea that Lestrange had not been the first time that Amanda had been forced on. He knew she still feared her father and the pain that must reside in her.

He had never felt or seen anything like that. He knew that she had not wanted them to see more than the start of it but she had had no control on the spell and it seemed that Sirius was unaware of the power he had on it.

The look on his face as he relived finding her was enough to reduce a grown wizard to tears. He knew their destiny if it was left to their parents, knew they should one day be the two to unite the family of Black and Dixon. He thought that maybe that would be the one decent thing that Amanda's parents could ever do to her.

* * *

Okay so I know that it's been a while but I've had some problems with my internet and emails and I can't get hold of my beta who is probably out enjoying herself since she's on holiday but the chapter is ready now, and here it is.

**Jessie** yeah Liverpool probably isn't all that safe but lets face it there aren't many safe places in this world look at that woman who got stabbed when she was talking her son out for a walk, that was a rural place.

**Taylin** okay so you brought up a few points that I feel that I must answer so bear with me for a minute.

Okay so you don't think this year is going anywhere well your almost right. This year is a filler or almost because this year is very important for later on. So at the moment it doesn't seem like much but the final chapters are the most important in the entire story and the plot is actually important for later years not for this year.

As for Amanda, she isn't actually clingy for the beginning she was and she is at this bit because she is being made to remember the worst thing that has happened to her. I don't know about you but I've actually looked into rape and I found that the woman normally finds somebody she trusts more than anybody and relies on them and that is what Amanda is doing with Sirius.

As for everyone is poor Amanda that isn't the case, because most people don't know what happened. Those that do know feel sorry for her but people normally do when rape is concerned. As for not telling everyone else, why would she? Would you want everybody to know that you had been raped? No, she feels that she had it coming that it was something she deserved for the things she had done and admitting it to the others will just make it more real.

So I hope that answers your questions and helps you to understand why this is happening.

**Firewalker** Okay you bring up a good point about the relationship with James and Sirius. Now that relationship is there and we've seen hints of it, maybe not in this year because I'm trying to focus on Amanda and Sirius and what happens when family don't like your beliefs.

However year four is completely different there is a turn around and we shall see only two relationships in depth. Those are Branwen and Lily, and Sirius and James. I want to show true friendship with these and it actually brings them into the story.

As for the lack of them in earlier years it's because I wanted to keep it for the fourth year due to some major storylines that are coming up. You will still see the other relationships such as Ginny/Joe and Alice/Frank plus Remus will be there making things difficult and you will see Amanda although she will be back seat. I hope when you read year four you'll see where this is all going.

**Smart gurl** I know that the whole sir name thing is wrong, but I actually need them to be sisters and nothing else. Like I said I know that the surname is wrong but I don't think it really matters that much in the whole scheme of things. I am trying to make this compatible with the information that JK has given us but since I started this so long ago some of the information became available after I had started posting and therefore isn't correct.

So now that you've read all this please review and I'll try to get more up soon but exams start in two weeks so bear with me.

Kris


	34. Chapter 34

Year 3: Chapter 34

Christmas arrived sooner than anyone could have guessed, and with it, the train home for the third years. The girls had just finished packing their trunks when Branwen and Amanda walked in.

"Where have you two been? You should be packing!"

Amanda smiled at Lily.

"I'm staying here, I can't go home; father and I are in the middle of a war and I refuse to get near enough for him to blow me up."

"Over the top or what?"

Alice winked at Amanda as she slammed the lid shut and sat on top of it. Branwen leaned down and picked up a wrapped present that belonged to Lily and handed it over to her.

"I'm staying as well; Tad's coming up Christmas Eve and we're going to Hogsmeade for a meal, then we'll stay up till midnight, open one present and then we go to bed and open the rest in the morning. Then we have Christmas dinner here with everyone else."

"That sounds great! Our Christmases are always boring; we have to go visit the neighbours and then go to bed and get up to open the presents in the morning. It's always the same as well, Aaron complains about the turkey saying it's to dry and then he and dad argue."

Alice sighed as she looked; up it seemed like she didn't enjoy Christmas. Lily smiled sadly at them.

"We go carol singing Christmas Eve and then to midnight mass. Then Christmas day Pa Evans cooks the turkey while we watch the Sound of Music; Oliver and Ginger come down and show us what they've had and then on Boxing Day we always use to go to the graveyard to visit grandpa John... but this year we'll visit mum as well."

Branwen moved to hug her friend who had small tears forming in her eyes.

"At least that's personal Lily, and for the most quiet. Molly and Arthur always come round for Christmas dinner and they bring Bill and Charlie. Well, they run around like mad. Last year Bill stole Charlie's dragon and he spent all morning crying. I swear I need another holiday after Christmas."

She laughed as she picked up a pillow and hugged it close. Amanda sighed at this point.

"See, you all have lovely traditions; all of you. It's all family orientated. Mine is so different. Christmas Eve we have a dinner party. Aunt Amarantha, Severus' mother, comes round with Uncle Charles and of course Aunt Victoria and Uncle William too. We exchange gifts and then I have to spend the evening with Severus, Lucius and Adrian while all the adults sit around drinking. Then of course Christmas Day is the Pure Ball and we're all put on parade so that parents can pick who they want to marry into their family."

They all sat in silence for a few minutes thinking of their Christmas plans and then Amanda spoke up.

"Oh I wanted to give you these before you go away, I was hoping we could open them all together."

She handed each girl a small box wrapped in red paper with golden bows. The wrapping was quickly removed and four gasps were heard before Alice spoke up.

"They're beautiful Mand, but they look really expensive; you can't give us these."

"Alice, I'm loaded! And plus you're all worth it. It's kind of my way of saying thank you for putting up with me this year. I know I've been a pain but you were all great. Besides I can't, they've all been engraved."

Branwen turned the bracelet in her hand over; it was very delicate that was for sure, pure gold and on one side was the word Lioness, then turning it over the other side showed her name.

"Thank you Mand!"

Lily had her in a tight hug and it was followed by all of them hugging.

"How are we going to pay you back for this?"

"Gin, you don't have to... although an invite over summer would be good, I don't think I could cope spending two months at home."

"I was going to have you over for the entire summer anyway I'm not letting you go home, and if your family make you go home I'm making Sirius go with you, you're not staying alone."

Amanda laughed lightly as she pulled Ginny in for another hug. The other three looked on confused but before they could ask Amanda looked at her watch.

"Aren't you supposed to be in the Entrance Hall now? You're leaving in ten minutes."

A rush took over as everybody ran around in a panic, but the girls did make it to the Entrance Hall with time to spare. They found the six boys standing together waiting for them. Joseph was the first to speak up.

"About time girls, we were about to send out a search party."

They all ignored him as they hugged once more.

"Enjoy your Christmas, okay guys"

Branwen and Amanda nodded at the girls and took a step back. Before they had gotten far though Peter's voice was heard.

"Aren't you too coming with us?"

Branwen smiling spoke up.

"Nope, I have Christmas here at Hogwarts every year it's a tradition... plus there's no point me going home because nhad always stays and Tad comes up Christmas Eve so I'd end up here anyway."

Peter reached out his hand to Branwen and she took it stepping back into the crowd. She gave him a hug and a gentle kiss.

"Have a lovely Christmas, Pete."

"It would be better if I could stay here with you."

"You're not staying; your father will go insane! Go home and I'll see you when you get back."

With that said, she went back to stand on the bottom step waiting for Amanda to join her. Amanda was standing with Sirius and James. Smiling lightly.

"You sure you'll be okay here, Mandy?"

"Yes Sirius I'll be fine... okay, father knows I'm staying and if he turns up he'll have to face Dumbledore, so I'll be fine I promise."

Then with a final hug to both boys she stood back with Branwen and they waved as the rest of their friends left for home and their families.

* * *

Hello everyone I know it's been a while but I've thrown myself into revision and have little time for anything else at the moment. I hope that you will enjoy this chapter because my first exam is a week Saturday so you're likely not going to get an update until my exams are over.

**Annie** yeah Lestrange is completely evil but I quite like Malfoy although again he isn't that amusing in this story.

**Jessie** yeah poor Mand, but I've been thinking how are you and Dave isn't it? I haven't heard any gossip yet. Things are bad here we have a new security guard and I swear he looks like my ex and he's such a prat (he reckons that customer services do not work!)

**Firewalker** Okay your review was like nice and long so I'm going to tackle it in little bits I think. Now Dumbledore is one of these people that is important in the stories but isn't given much time in them, he's like the uncle that's there but kept in the background, and he's kinda been that way at the moment but he'll again be more important later on, there is a scene I have in my head for fourth year between him and James where he'll be important.

I know I have a lot planned for fourth year and I want to focus on relationships that have kinda been forgotten which is the friendship so there will be a lot of Branwen/Lily along with Sirius/James and Remus and Pete will be thrown in and I'm working on an important chapter for Ginny/Amanda and Alice floats between the two groups and I also have an important Frank/Joseph one that you'll understand due to the ending of this year.

As for the time of year we're now at, I think this chapter is a give away. I was aware that we'd lost time since Halloween was the major mark point and I was like, well where are we? So I thought I'd add Christmas and the next major reminder will be Valentine's Day so you'll know where we are time wise.

A cruise where? I'm going on a seven day cruise next April, down the Nile and then a week in a hotel next to the Nile. I should say that I study Ancient Egypt for my course and I wanted to visit the sites and so cruise. I bet you'll enjoy it.

About Amanda I need to get a break from her to focus on other characters, the rest of the third year is more or less focused on everyone else although there is a step back but she will be there in fourth year I have two major plots decided that she will be in but for the rest she's not going to beat the forefront of the year. Hope that helps 8D

**The Unknown One** Okay to clear that up they are not related. I know that it could seem like they are because of the family connection but what that is well is that Amanda's father Alistair is best friends with Sirius' father Bootés, and so that's why they were brought up together but there's no relation. Oh and thanks for the review.

**Taylin** I think we're going to argue about this for years, so I'm going to let you in on a secret. The following is true and it is where I got this storyline from originally and I can't give names away.

One of my friends was in a situation where she was almost raped, the only reason she wasn't was because she managed to get the guy (someone that we all knew and she trusted) off her and run away. That happened when we were fourteen and she only told one of our guy friends. Then four years later when we were eighteen she told me and one of the other girls, nobody else knows. We have about twelve really close friends and only three people know, and that's because she feels that it was her fault a little that she led him on and the more people that now makes it seem that much more real.

I'm not sure if you understand what I'm getting at but I'm basing Amanda's reaction on my friends where it makes it worse the more people that now. I can promise you that she will tell the others but not until sixth year, I know that you seem to think that this year is dragging on and this is the storyline for it all but it isn't. It's only going to be brought up once more in this year and then not again until sixth.

Now I hope this has helped you to understand why nobody else knows. Sirius only found out because he saw it, James by accident but she told Ginny. This is important and goes back to what I said to Firewalker earlier, it's an important sign of friendship and we will see this more in later years.

As for you finding it boring I'm sorry that you feel that way, I must admit it isn't as fun when you're at this points but it's a part of life that not everything is fun. But Christmas is now upon them and I can promise you that the Valentine posts will be fun. So I hope you will stick with it and let's just forget about the Amanda storyline at the moment.

So now that all that is over I hope you will review and I will try to post again between the 14th and 26th May (between my exams)

Kris


	35. Chapter 35

Year 3: Chapter 35

Christmas sped by and sooner than they wished it, January had showed itself and the school was back to being hectic. For James, Sirius and Amanda it was the first time in weeks they didn't have to attend detentions every other night.

Joseph and Ginny seemed to be going on extremely well; they were happy together and on this very cold January night, were found cuddled up on a chair together.

"Gin?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you going to the Quidditch game tomorrow?"

"Who's playing again?"

Joseph rolled his eyes and pointed over to the large table in the corner. Christian had taken the lead seat and was hammering the table with his right hand, shooting looks of despair towards James and Amanda, who were sitting at opposite ends of the table.

"Oh, Christian doesn't look happy does he?"

"No, maybe it's because two of his chasers are in an argument and not speaking."

"Yeah, but its James' fault not Mand's."

Joseph saw Alice look towards the table and then back at her book, she looked ready to fly off the handle herself, but then it wasn't surprising; something was happening, he didn't know what, but something bad was taking place.

Alice and Frank hadn't spoken to each other since the train ride because of something stupid that he didn't even know about, and then Peter and Branwen where in an off situation.

Alice was sitting now with Lily and Branwen, looking over some class notes; Lily seemed to be the only one concentrating though. Alice was shooting looks at Frank on the Quidditch table and Branwen was doing the same to Peter.

Peter though sat on his own on the chair opposite the pair; he was alone because James and Sirius were in the Quidditch meeting and Remus had gone to the hospital wing after some sort of incident that they were keeping quiet about.

It was laughable really that only he and Ginny were left talking and they were doing fine while everybody else was falling apart slowly around them.

"Are you listening Joe?"

"Umm... well..."

"Oh, never mind. Why did you ask me about the game?"

"I was just wondering, you know I can't come with you right."

"Yeah I know; you have to commentate on the game. I was going with the girls anyway. We're having a no boys allowed."

He nodded as he saw Christian slam his fist down on the table. He laughed lightly causing Ginny to raise her head from his chest and look at him.

"Isn't it funny how everyone has fallen out at the same time?"

Ginny looked into his eyes and smiled sweetly at him.

"That's because yesterday was the full moon hun. The full moon does weird things to people."

He nodded as she placed her head back against his chest. He felt completely at ease with Ginny; something that was new to him around a girl. He felt that he could stay this way forever and couldn't help but hope that they would make it.

* * *

I know this chapter isn't all that long but I'm happy with it, this is just to show how the relationships are coming along and a bit of a fun chapter, well for me anyway.

Okay so now to answer my lovely reviewers.

**Firewalker **well you see long reviews mean that I have to give long answers otherwise we learn nothing at all, and that isn't good at all. Wow you don't have a lot to say and that review is still so long, I wonder how long it would have been if you really did have something to say.

The bracelets yeah I liked that idea but they were only added because of something I've already written for sixth year. It was one of those things were each girl needed one but I didn't know who could give them out so it fell to the one with the most money.

Yeah I can't wait to visit Egypt, I hate boats but still I will put up with it for seven days to see those sights. You'll love the cruise around the western Caribbean and it should be warm as well which will be a bonus.

Yeah I've sat my first exam, got another a week Thursday and one a week Saturday so still a few to go and then there'll be one more. So you might not hear from me again until June.

And yeah you did write quite a bit even if only a tiny bit was about the story, hope you like this chapter and will find something to say.

**Taylin **I'm glad that you understand it now, its one of these things that is difficult to understand, and I have got her telling her friends but it isn't until sixth year when they're all complaining about their lives.

Okay yeah Sirius was the one telling the story of the whole rape and he was the one telling Amanda that everything would be okay. I'm pretty sure there was a kiss but it was only on the forehead you know the way that friends share kisses.

As for the partners well I'm not going to tell you the end results and everything but at this point the couples are Ginny/Joseph, Alice/Frank, Branwen/Peter. These may not be the end couples and there are more, like there is a hint of a Sirius/Amanda one which is why you probably think that, but if you continue to read you'll find the whole couples thing develops (Valentine's posts coming up soon)

Well that's all the reviews I have for the last chapter, so I'll leave it here. Although I feel there is something else I should say.

I won't be around much even after my exams finish, and I do have a good reason for this. My best friend had a baby at 26 weeks. Roman, is very small and we don't know if he's going to make it through and the doctors think there could be brain damage. But they are only keeping my friend in hospital for so long and she can't drive so I've told her I'll take her back and fore to stay with him, this means that my summer will be travelling by the looks of things.

I wanted to explain why you might not hear much from me, but I am not giving up on this story I can promise you that.

Kris


	36. Chapter 36

Year 3: Chapter 36

While Ginny was comfortably cuddled up to Joseph, the rest of her friends were having a tough time. Christian had called a Quidditch meeting now, as the game would take place in the morning.

The team were having nightmares; the last three practices had been terrible. Amanda and James had been throwing insults at each other instead of the Quaffle; they were bringing the entire team down.

"Okay, so we're having a bad stretch at the moment; that's why I've called this meeting. We're going to discuss the players of the Hufflepuff team and then once we've finished that we're going to work out our own problems. Do you all understand?"

The team nodded weakly and Christian slipped one arm around the chair that Kathy was sitting in. Amanda saw the smile on Kathy's face it was easy to tell they were happy with each other. She herself was sat next to Ted with Frank on her other side. Opposite her was Sirius and on his other side was James.

It was true that they were having problems; it was the fact that Amanda and James weren't talking to each other civilly that was the main problem. But smaller ones had sprung from that Sirius was trying his hardest not to take sides but he was being pulled towards James and Amanda knew it, and then because of the argument between Alice and Frank he was refusing to speak to Amanda.

Christian cleared his throat and brought attention back to them all.

"Okay first person is the Keeper, Alan Head. Black, you were assigned to watch him tell us what you found out."

"Well he's good, I've been watching him practice but he has one problem; he can't tell the difference between faking a throw and a real one, so as long as you all fake a throw before attempting a goal you'll always get it in. Just try to keep away from the middle because then he'll save it he has the speed."

Kathy and James nodded, but all he got was a mumble from Amanda. Christian didn't seem happy with this but he looked at Kathy.

"What about your player?"

"Oh, well I was watching that Nicolas Pullman, he's their main shooter but for some reason he'll never pass left. I don't know why maybe he's got a weaker left arm or something but he won't pass that way. So what we have to do is cut him off on the right side and force his pass left that way we can intercept it as the entire team never gathers on his left."

"But won't they just block us from getting on his right hand side?"

Kathy nodded towards Amanda before answering.

"Yep they'll do that so here's the plan; you and James will distract the other players, come at Pullman from the left or straight on make them think you're coming that way and then I'll take the Quaffle from his right without him suspecting we know that's the only way he passes."

"Wait, so you're the only one who'll take the Quaffle from him!"

"No James, I'm just giving an example; we'll all do it. And hey don't yell at me, I haven't done anything."

Christian banged his hand against the table. Everyone fell silent as they discussed the other two Chasers (Freddie Cast and Louisa Book) then moving onto the Beaters (Opal Smart and Alexis Beetle) and finally the Seeker (Aaron Scott)

Finally when that was done, Christian looked around at the group.

"Okay I know something is going on and I'm sick of whatever it is. Last year we had our problems with detentions and arguments but nothing compared to this. So this is what's going to happen. Longbottom I want you to tell us what's wrong."

Frank made a face like he was about to object but quickly changed his mind.

"Alice won't speak to me, says I'm useless and that I don't understand what's happening in her life. Then of course Amanda, being Amanda, has taken her side and won't talk to me."

"She's one of my best friends! Of course I'd take her side, just like she'd take mine! It doesn't mean I don't like you Frank, I'll talk to you; Ginny still is and she's taken Alice's side, you were just to quick to judge!"

Christian shook his head.

"Wait, so you two aren't speaking because you thought the other wasn't speaking?"

"Yep!"

Amanda smiled as she hugged Frank. She saw Alice looking at her and she raised an eyebrow at her signalling that this was only for the good of the Quidditch team. Then she had an idea.

"Wait, one second."

She moved and dragged Alice over to Frank.

"Now tell him what you told me last night, otherwise I swear I'll tell him for you."

Alice whacked Amanda in the arm but looked at Frank.

"I'm sorry, you didn't do anything; it was Aaron, he was winding me up and I took it out on you. Forgive me?"

He smiled at his girlfriend, looking happier than they had seen him in a while

"I forgive you. Want me to push Aaron off his broom tomorrow? I can make it look like an accident."

The laughter that spread around the table was happy and then Christian slammed his hand down again.

"Okay, one argument down and another two to sort out; Black, Dixon what's your problem."

Amanda looked at Christian as she took her seat.

"He's sided with James that's what the problem is. It's always the same thing something happens and he sides with the boys, just ignoring the fact that he's been my friend longer. That he relies on me when things go wrong but no here he goes throwing me aside again."

"Mand! Oh I hate girls, you know that, they twist everything around until it suits them. All I did was sit by James during breakfast and that means I'm siding with him. I'm not siding with anyone, okay? Both of you are my best friends in this world and if you want to argue about crap, well go ahead, just leave me out of it!"

He slammed his hand against the table before letting his head fall. James looked at him and then at Amanda.

"You know, he's right; we shouldn't drag him into this. We're arguing again and let's face it, that's not going to change; we're always going to be fighting about something. But I say we make a pact. We stop all arguments when Quidditch is involved."

He stuck his hand out and Amanda looked at him closely. Finally she took his hand.

"Deal, but that doesn't mean I'm talking to you after we've had the party for winning."

"We'll see about that."

The meeting ended and everybody headed to bed getting ready for the early start the next day.

* * *

Okay everybody it's been a while hasn't it sorry about that I'm having some problems with accessing the site but now that I've gotten on I'm determined to post.

**Jessie **I'm sure this was the story that we were talking about a couple of weeks back. Well I'm glad you're still reading if not reviewing. Roman is doing so much better now he's been moved into a new room for babies that aren't likely to die, and he's only got the feeding tube left in. And they've now given him a middle name Jack (as in a Swansea Jack!)

**Annie** I hope you're feeling better, Roman is doing fine he's putting on weight and he's so gorgeous. I'm hoping to hear from you soon.

**Firewalker** yes this is a fun time, its one of those things you know where everybody falls out over some stupid little thing well that's what's happening and I hope this chapter threw some light onto the whole incident.

As for Ginny and Joseph I've through that in to show that some people are still happy and because I like Joseph I don't know how he wormed his way into this story but now he's here he'll be staying for a while.

**Taylin** well I hope this chapter explained some things. They're just fighting no biggie and as for Sirius and Amanda well you'll just have to wait and see I think there's a few surprises coming your way.

Okay my last exam is on Friday so I'll try to post again next week it depends on my work rota now (I haven't checked it yet)

Kris


	37. Chapter 37

Year 3: Chapter 37

The morning arrived bright and early for all in Hogwarts as the school sat at breakfast. The atmosphere in the hall was mixed. Excitement flew around the room and yet in two sections of two tables was a nervous feeling.

The Hufflepuff Quidditch team had huddled together around their captain Aaron Scott. Low mumbles could be heard but that was about all. Nobody other than the team sat with them and there were three spaces on either end so they could go over game plans without anybody interrupting.

The Gryffindor table was so very different. Christian was sitting happily with Kathy, Ted and Andi, talking about how excited they were and how sure they were to win. Frank then was further down the table with Alice, Ginny and Joseph, joking around and throwing food at the other boys.

The remaining three players were happily stuffing their faces. The pact between Amanda and James was lasting and they were joking around happily. Even Branwen and Peter seemed to be getting along. Although they had already had a screaming, slanging match earlier and were now again dating.

Half nine came around and the two teams stood up. Aaron looked over at the Gryffindors and caught his sister's eye. Alice smiled and pulled away from Frank heading over.

"Good luck Aaron, you're going to need it against this lot."

"Oh thanks Alley, although you better tell your little boyfriend to watch out; I'm going to get the Snitch before he sees it coming."

Then Aaron was gone, with his team following behind. Christian waved his team to follow him and then before anyone knew it they were in the changing rooms. Once everyone was ready they sat on the benches and Christian stood up.

"Now don't forget what we were talking about last night; no arguments on the pitch. Let's win! We know they're weaknesses, so let's play to them. Oh, and Frank? No killing the other seeker!"

Then they were gone onto the pitch. Christian and Aaron shook hands and the teams were in the air.

In the stands Lily, Branwen, Ginny and Alice were stood in one row and right behind them were Peter and a rather ill looking Remus. Joseph's voice rang high above the crowds as he yelled about each player in turn.

"Playing Keeper today we have Head for the Hufflepuffs and Black for the Gryffindors."

Both sides yelled cheers but from the green end, boos where heard the loudest. Joseph ignoring this though carried on.

"Head is going to have his work cut out for him today; he found it hard enough against the Ravenclaws before Christmas and compared to the Gryffindor three, they're useless. Of course we can't judge him on that game alone after all it was his first on the team and he may have gotten the hang of things now, but still... the Gryffindors are going to make him work today."

The reaction to this was a mixture, but then maybe they were busy watching Pullman lose the ball to James to notice this

"Black, on the other hand, should have an easy game. He's really into the swing of the game now and after the defeat of Slytherins in that very dirty game back in November, he should be ready for anything. The Hufflepuff Chasers will have to be quick to get anything pass him, with the exception of Pullman who it is speculated will go professional after Hogwarts."

There was a scream of happiness from the Hufflepuffs that quickly died in their throats as Kathy got the first goal of the game. Joseph clapped before yelling.

"Gryffindor scores; told you that Head would have his work cut out today. That brilliant goal was scored by the oldest of the three Gryffindor Chasers and of course the captain's Mrs., Kathy White. She's quick on the go, the lovely Kathy, and the other team will have to watch her carefully."

He stopped talking for a moment about the players as Pullman took the ball straight out of Amanda's hands and raced off in the direction of Sirius. She was quickly behind him though and a well-aimed Bludger from Christian gave her the ball and she was back to Head. Faking an attempt to the left she scored easily through the right ring.

"That's another goal for Gryffindor, making it 20-0. I must say that was a close call; Dixon, get your head in the game, love! Letting Pullman take the ball like that, but she showed the Hufflepuffs why she is one of the top chasers in the school. Her speed on that broom is remarkable; not even the great Pullman can match that. Watch the space Hogwarts, this girl is going places and fast."

Ginny turned to Alice and they high-fived, laughing at the look on Aarons face from further above.

"Oh, wait! What is this? Pullman has the Quaffle, and is at the hoops; he aims left and throws right... SAVED! One thing you can say about Black is he knows a fake when he sees one. Pullman though is an excellent player and you've only just seen the start of him today."

"Pullman has taken the ball from White and passes it towards his lovely girlfriend Louisa Book... but what? Dixon intercepts it and is off to the other end. What a great interception! And she aims for the left hoop and... where did that Bludger come from? Wait, she's dropped the ball, straight into the hands of Potter and... ANOTHER GOAL!"

Cheers went up from the Gryffindor area and boos where heard everywhere else. Joseph laughed down the microphone

"Who would have thought that Potter and Dixon would work so well today? They've been at each others throats for the last two weeks... I think we may have a budding romance taking place, although don't tell them I was the one to say that!"

Amanda heard Joseph's voice and it hit her; she looked at James and threw the Quaffle straight at him. He looked shocked, but carried on as she signalled to Christian she wanted a time out. He quickly called it and they flew to the ground.

"Mand, what the hell is wrong with you? Why'd you throw the Quaffle at me like that?"

Her eyes were wide and she was pulling on her hair, which she had tied into bunches and plaited them. Christian put his hand on her shoulder.

"I thought you two were going to be getting along during the game."

"Sorry Christian, James... I just lost it. Joseph distracted me and I wanted to hurt him, so I aimed at James."

"What did Wild say now?"

Ted laughed and looked at them.

"Only something we've all been thinking. Kathy, remember what you and Andi were talking about yesterday? Well Joseph just voiced that."

If Christian knew what was being said he ignored it and looked around.

"Guys look; we're winning, we're half hour into this and we're three goals up, let's make it more. Okay? Whatever is annoying you Dixon, put it aside until after the match. Let's get up there and win this game."

Seconds later the game had resumed and the Gryffindors were scoring. Joseph was having a hard time keeping up with everything.

"Potter has the Quaffle, no wait... Dixon, no White, Potter, White, Dixon... score! Pullman has it! No, White... and another score! This is getting serious now; the Gryffindors are passing the Quaffle around as if there is no tomorrow. Ouch, that must hurt! Penalty to Hufflepuff for that terrible throw from Dixon."

Amanda had aimed to throw the ball over Freddie Cast's head but the ball had gone at the wrong angle and hit him full force in the nose. It looked broken and a time out was called while Prewett looked at it.

When the game had resumed Cast took the ball and aimed left Sirius saw this as a fake throw and went right as he went to throw it that way and he saw the ball sail into the left hoop. Joseph's voice rang loud.

"Cast faked a fake throw that got Black. Leaving the score now as 120 to Gryffindor to the Hufflepuffs 10. Wait what's this? Longbottom has gone into a dive, as has Scott. Come on Frankie boy, get that little ball before the brother-in-law gets it!"

Alice grabbed Ginny's hand as the two boys went head to head, whoever got this would give their team the win and everybody knew it.

Frank saw the Snitch move to the right and he followed it aware that Aaron was close behind him. He saw Amanda out of the side of his eye snatch the Quaffle from Pullman and she flew next to the two boys.

"Go on Frank, get the Snitch... we'll score another four goals now to guarantee we can't lose."

The Snitch went up and so did he as Amanda took aim and scored yet another goal. The Snitch didn't want to be caught as it headed in the other direction. He made a quick twist and carried on in the other direction; he saw Aaron make a cleaner turn and was ahead of him.

He heard Joe's voice yell that James had scored another giving them a lead of 130, another two goals and Aaron would be forced to try and stop him from catching the Snitch. He saw the Snitch make a funny movement it moved down slightly and Aaron followed it but Frank stayed at his level, it paid off because the Snitch moved back up and straight into his hand.

The whistle sounded and everybody headed to the ground. The Hufflepuffs looked downtrodden and he didn't blame them; they were having a bad season. They had been winning the cup for a decade and now all of a sudden they couldn't beat anybody.

Frank found himself wrapped up in the team celebration. Christian had grabbed his empty hand and was wringing it like mad, then Ted did the same followed by Sirius and James. He had a small hug from Kathy and then he saw Aaron move forward.

Before he was close enough Frank felt hands wrap around him and he smiled down at Amanda as he hugged her back. Aaron stopped in front of the team and everybody stood still looking at him.

"Good game."

He stuck his hand out to Frank and before he knew it he was enveloped into a brotherly hug, Aaron shook hands with Christian again and found James and hugged him in a brotherly manner as well. Then he headed off as the teams went to shower before the Gryffindors had their party.

* * *

Okay so its been a while and I'm sorry for the wait but now that I've finished university for the summer my work schedule has been increased and I'm also trying to read my way through my history books for next term.

**Firewalker **Okay the reason that James and Amanda are fighting well I can't actually remember I don't think I gave a reason. The pair are quite alike and that leads them to bang heads a lot and that's what had happened something small was just blown up.

As for them being closer they are, and this is kind of built on a relationship with one of my mates James, we're mates and we get on and we can talk and then something tiny will happen and I blow up at him and he gets mad and then we're not speaking and the last time that happens it was over the fact I didn't wave at him when I was in the pub.

Oh I went to see the star wars film the night before I posted the last chapter. I took my dad and it was just fantastic it's the best of the new three but I still prefer the original three movies. Oh and enjoy your cruise I'm not likely to update now before you go.

**Taylin** Like I said above its just one of those stupid arguments that gets blown out of the water but something somebody said. It was just a small argument that got bigger and bigger because everyone else is fighting.

There is a hint of Sirius and Amanda as yet I'm not sure how that will turn out, part of me wants to make them a couple and another part thinks thats too predictable so we'll see how that works out in the long run.

Yep my exams are now over so at least that's one less thing for me to do.

**Annie** yeah Roman means powerful, and Jack well because he's a Swansea boy (locally we call all the Swansea lot Jacks, so now he's officially a Swansea Jack!) Yes you have too many fav characters although Joe is growing on me, I still can't work out where he came from and how he got into the story.

Anyway now you've read this please hit the small button to review

Kris


	38. Chapter 38

Year 3: Chapter 38

Gryffindor Tower was lively that day; they were now at top of the table and they were guaranteed to win... unless they lost against Ravenclaw, and Slytherin won against Hufflepuff, which was almost a guarantee in it self.

They were having a large party and every Gryffindor was enjoying the relaxed atmosphere. The team were enjoying themselves as well. Christian sat on a chair by the fire with Kathy on his lap, just chatting and relaxing.

Andi and Ted where at a table with the other fifth years joking and laughing. Joseph had found a place to sit on the floor and had Ginny resting between his legs; opposite them Frank and Alice were sitting in the same way, just laughing.

Branwen was sat at a table with Peter, Lily, Remus and James and they were amazingly getting along, which in itself was unique since Lily and James were still arguing over the prank from the start of second year. It was funny really all the others had learnt to forgive and forget and yet they couldn't let it drop for a minute.

Plus the continued pranks that he played didn't help. He and Amanda had fallen out two weeks earlier due to the fact he had charmed all her clothes to say that she was in love with Sirius. Lily it seemed had taken it as hard as Amanda.

James looked over towards the middle of the room Amanda and Sirius were dancing around making fools of themselves but laughing so much it didn't seem to matter. He met Amanda's gaze and smiled she grinned and then suddenly looked towards Joseph. James followed the look and saw he was grinning.

Ginny heard the small chuckle from Joseph and looked up.

"What's so funny?"

"Amanda and James, they so fancy each other."

Frank looked over at the pair and back to Joseph

"Don't you start with this again, last year it was me and Amanda and this year its Amanda and James, who's it going to be next year? Her and Lestrange?"

He chuckled again, and kissed Ginny gently on the forehead. She smiled happily and leaned back on him.

"Can I sit down?"

Frank nodded and Amanda sat next to him tapping Alice on the shoulder. They leaned in and Amanda whispered something in her ear, which made her laugh and the pair, looked at Joseph.

"What you two grinning at?"

"Nothing Gin, although I was wondering if I could borrow some of your Billbergia Windii leaves."

"Mand, but you only need them for –"

"I know that's why I need them."

She nodded and Amanda was gone up to the dorm room.

"What was that about?"

Ginny shook her head at Joseph but Alice smiled.

"Trust me; you'll know when she wants you to, Joe."

* * *

Okay so not a lot happens in this chapter but there's so hints of something that is to come (poor Joe!) Anyway I'm hoping to have the next chapter for this up over the weekend, so it shouldn't be too long.

**Taylin** the number of chapters in year 3, well I've already finished writing year 3 and there are 61 chapters. I've also started year 4 and so far there are 28 chapters but that ones going to be quite long as well, so we've still got a lot of chapters to go. The main part of year 3 though is the last two chapters; this is just a filler year with the last few chapters being important. I've got some plans for Sirius and Amanda, you'll notice a hint in this year but as for year 4 we're going to learn something about them and see them rebel.

**Firewalker** Enjoy you're cruise! I use to hate writing Quidditch chapters but now its got to the stage where I find them fun, trying to come up with new ways of doing it, and so far they've all come out okay.

Frank and Aaron yeah its one of those things isn't it, Frank's dating Aarons baby sister so Quidditch is a good way to get your own back on him. Although I think it wasn't so bad in this one it was just a bit of fun.

Yeah the Star Wars ep 3 was fantastic I really loved it I sat there with my dad laughing through it but yep the original have to be the best, the originals always are.

Yep you've gotten the whole James and Amanda thing right. They still fight over stupid things (and see the reason for the latest one was the prank with her clothes) but there is a protective streak now where James won't let anything happen to her, and maybe there's a hint of something else there. But that's all I'm saying about the pair for now. As for why its mentioned here Joe is one of these guys that likes to wind up his girlfriends mates, and Amanda is Ginny's best mate, hence the teasing.

Anyway that's all I have to say please review now that you have read this.

Kris


	39. Chapter 39

Year 3: Chapter 39

The weeks passed without much trouble although Joseph did find himself centre of a prank a week after the Quidditch game. To his embarrassment, he was at breakfast when he suddenly turned into a baby elephant.

He was stuck there while everyone just looked at him, Amanda grinned happily and high-fived James while everyone else just laughed. He didn't know how he was going to live it down, although Ginny seemed to find it sweet.

February showed itself and Valentine's Day, which for the first time became a major event for the third years. A Hogsmeade visit had been set up for third years up even though it was a Wednesday; they were allowed to leave the castle from three but had to be back by nine at the latest.

The five girls were sat up in their dorm room on the Wednesday at three o'clock sitting together. Ginny had a date with Joseph while Branwen with Peter and Alice with Frank. They were busy getting ready while Lily and Amanda sat on the bed.

"Mand, can you curl my hair for me in the back? I can't get it right."

She moved from her bed dropping her book as she went and taking her wand wrapped it around Ginny's hair counting to three she pulled her wand out and saw the curls remain in place.

"What do you think?"

All the girls turned as Alice stepped out of the bathroom, she was dressed comfortably, that was sure; a plain black skirt that came down to her knees with her school shoes, then she wore a red blouse on top and her hair was tied up into a high ponytail.

"Alice, you look adorable."

"You really think so Lil?"

"Yes, Frank's not going to know what hit him!"

She picked up her bag from the bed and looked around.

"Well, I'll head down; I'll tell Pete and Joe you won't be too long, and I'll see you all later."

Then she was down the stairs and in the common room. It was rather empty, as many students had already left for Hogsmeade. On the sofa she noticed the boys sat around. Sirius and Remus were on the floor, just in front, playing chess. Peter was with James on the sofa and they were talking in low whispers and Frank and Joseph were sitting together looking into the fire.

They all turned to look at her at the same time and she heard the low whistle from Sirius. Frank stood up and took her hand.

"Wow, you look gorgeous Al."

"Thank you."

"Come on then, let's head down."

"Bye!"

She waved at the others as they left through the portrait hole, hand in hand. The walk down to the small town was comfortable, not much was said; the silence wasn't awkward, but it was right for the mood.

Alice was shivering slightly as the chill of the winter air hit her; she hadn't put on a thick cloak she hadn't really thought about it. Frank noticed her shivering and wrapped his arm around her gently before taking off his own cloak and wrapping it around her.

She didn't ask where they were going she didn't feel the need. She couldn't help but hope that they would go back to his mother's café; she had fallen in love with it on the last visit there.

The smile that spread up her face as the café came into sight didn't go amiss and Frank moving slightly ahead opened the door and bowed to her. Stepping inside she shook her head to rid it of the snow that had begun to fall.

The café was decorated especially for the day it had candles floating around much like the Hogwarts Great Hall, the flames however were a dazzling pink colour, showing the special occasion.

A young witch of about twenty stepped towards them.

"Welcome to Café Carina, how can I help you?"

Frank smiled at the woman and Alice could see he was trying not to laugh

"Enid, it's me... I just want the table I booked."

The witch looked up and her blue eyes sparkled as her face took on a red blush.

"Oh sorry Frank, its so busy here that I didn't really look. Carina said you'd be in there's a table for you back here."

The woman led them to the small table and Frank quickly pulled Alice's chair out for her and once she was settled took his own chair. They chatted softly to each other completely at ease and sharing their meal.

Before long they had finished and Mrs. Longbottom had come over to say hello and given them some hot chocolate, with which they just sat together.

"Frank?"

"Yeah?"

"Happy Valentine's Day!"

Alice smiled and handed over a wrapped parcel. She saw the twinkle in Frank's eye as he unwrapped it. With baited breath she waited and then saw the glint in his eye as his smile exploded.

"Wow, arm guards! How did you know I needed another pair?"

"Oh well you see…"

She looked up at him under her eyelashes

"Don't get mad, but I didn't know what to get you so I asked Mand if you needed anything for Quidditch and she said you'd need a new pair of arm guards, so I bought you a pair."

"So she was planning on putting that charm on them to chase James around the field before practice yesterday!"

"Yep, but lets not talk about Mand, do you like the arm guards?"

Frank looked at them again, they were a dark navy shade and lined with some sort of fur possibly that of a muggle sheep. They were made of dragon skin though and were very tough and on the outside in a gold font were the initials FL. They looked very expensive.

"I love them; I'll keep these ones safe. Thank you Alice."

He leaned over the table and kissed her gently. Then pulling back he grinned as he reached inside his pocket and pulled out a box. He placed it gently on the table and pushed it over to Alice.

Carefully Alice took the box and opened it gasping slightly. Inside sat a gold chain and on it a heart shaped locket. She smiled slightly and opened the clasp, inside were two pictures; on the right was a picture of her smiling and turning to look at something on her left.

On the other side was a picture of Frank who was grinning and occasionally winked.

"It's beautiful, thank you."

"Not as beautiful as you though."

The blush that spread up her face was enormous, she'd never been complemented like that before, she knew she wasn't bad looking but she wasn't anything special, next to Ginny she considered her self one of those ugly step-sisters in that muggle fairy tale Lily had once told her about.

"Alice, are you okay?"

She snapped out of her thoughts and nodded at Frank. She glanced at the clock on the wall and was surprised that it was eight thirty already.

"Frank, we'd better go; it's getting late."

So with a goodbye to everyone in the café they slowly made their way up to the castle and their friends.

* * *

Okay so this is the first of a few of the Valentine posts and there's going to be a few dates we've got Joe and Ginny, Branwen and Pete, James and a certain person and the rest of the group. So I hope you'll have enjoyed this one and that you'll like the next.

**Jessie** You're back that's so good. I'm okay, just found out I have hayfever and hence a lot of sneezing at the moment and runny eyes. I've had my hair cut all short and now I'm going to get low lights, some nice red in my hair. How are things with you?

Roman is doing great the tests came back and it shows that there is no brain damage at all so that's fantastic, he's putting on weight the last time I spoke to Nic he was 3lb 7ozs but he's weighed every Tuesday so he's probably more now.

**Firewalker **No Joe didn't see the elephant coming, mind then again who would? Yes there is a hint of a lot of romances just because Lily and James end up together doesn't mean that they always have to be together, in fact Alice and Frank have some fun times ahead before they settle and marry.

Well I'm guessing you're on your cruise now so I hope that the weather is good for you, and I want to hear all about it when you get back. I've only got 10 months before mine; so not long really, I should start saving to pay for it.

Well I'll try to update soon but I'm redecorating my bedroom so might be a while.

Kris


	40. Chapter 40

Year 3: Chapter 40

Alice had left the dorm room about ten minutes before Ginny was ready to go; she was dressed in a baby pink muggle dress that Lily had helped her to pick out. It was halter necked and flowed to the floor with a split on the left that came to her knee.

It was a bit dressed up, but Joseph had told her to make sure she was dressed up for the night. She's curled her hair so that it fell in ringlets midway down her back and had dusted a light coat of pink on her eyelids. Looking in the mirror she knew she didn't look thirteen; she looked at least two years older, if not more.

She was about to leave when she was hit with a thought, it was cold out and she could see a light flurry of snow through the window, she'd freeze heading down there. Her cloaks wouldn't be warm enough.

"Lily, by any chance do you have one of those muggle coats with you?"

She smiled at her friend and Ginny watched as Lily rummaged through her wardrobe before taking a step back.

"It's the wrong colour though, but that can be easily fixed."

Lily waved her wand and the brown changed to a pale pink and Lily handed over the suede coat to Ginny. She smiled pulling it on over her dress and hugged her friend.

"You three have a good night now, and don't wait up."

Amanda grinned as Ginny took the door handle.

"Well since you have to be back by nine, I think it's safe to say we'll still be up."

Then Ginny was gone down the stairs and into the common room. It was quiet with only a handful of young students present. It seemed that everyone from third year and up had chosen to go into town even without dates.

Ginny found Joseph easily he was standing at the bottom of the stairs waiting for her. Smiling she took his hand and looked over towards the sofa. She caught Remus' eye and smiled but he quickly turned away. Shrugging her shoulders she followed Joseph out into the corridors to head into town.

"So Joe, where we going?"

"You'll know soon enough."

They walked in comfort and Ginny was glad she had thought to borrow Lily's jacket. She wrapped it around herself drawing in its heat as the snow flakes danced around her. The path was dark and she skipped along a little in front of Joseph, aware of the grin he was wearing.

"Enjoying yourself?"

"Very."

All too soon they were in the town and Ginny stopped to look around. Everything looked perfect and she grabbed Joseph's hand slowly spinning around.

"Come on, this way."

They moved quickly through the streets until they reached a small building, it didn't look much on the outside but Ginny had long ago learnt that you couldn't judge these buildings from the outside.

Joseph opened the door and Ginny couldn't help but sigh at what she saw. This was the world famous Helga's Hideaway. Helga's Hideaway was the largest chain of restaurants in the wizarding world, with establishments throughout the world; the best known was the Hogsmeade based one.

The building though it appeared small was rather large with four separate dinning areas plus three function rooms. They stood just inside and waited for the waiter to come see them. He was dressed in some fancy black robes and his dark hair was pulled into a tight ponytail at the back of his head.

"May I help?"

"Yes, we booked a table under Black."

"Black, Black. Which Black is that?"

Joseph took Ginny's hand and smiled at the man.

"It's under the name Black, Wild and Dunn."

"Oh, yes Sir; your table is ready. If you will please follow me."

Than man picked up two menus and walked down the corridor opening the door on the right, he led the pair in and it didn't surprise Ginny that it was so full there. She spied Andromeda in one corner with Ted, but it seemed to be a high society restaurant.

She had heard that though she knew that Helga's Hideaway was a favourite for the aristocrats although she had never believed it, but then again they had used Sirius' name to get in. They reached their table, which she noticed was in a corner away from everyone.

Joseph pulled out her chair but before she took her seat the waiter cleared his throat and indicated her coat. She happily removed it and allowed him to take it. She saw his eyebrow raise as he looked at her and she just sat and waited for Joseph to do the same.

"He was checking you out!"

"I saw, but pay him no attention; he's too old for me."

Her date smiled and pointed at the menu.

"Shall we order?"

"I'm starving, let's."

They quickly gave their orders and waited for the meal to arrive. She looked around the room.

"It's beautiful in here."

"Almost as beautiful as you are honey, you look gorgeous tonight by the way."

"Thank you, you scrub up well yourself, mind."

He did look great; he was wearing black trousers with a white shirt. His top button was left undone and he'd combed his hair back so that only a few strands of the dark hair fell onto his face.

The meal arrived and they happily enjoyed it and before long the desert followed. Ginny looked at her dish that was filled with strawberries and ice cream; the food was delicious. She smiled up at Joseph.

"The food here is amazing; thank you for bringing me."

"You're welcome, I'm just glad Sirius could get us a table."

"Yeah, why did he?"

"As a favour, I asked him because I was trying to get us a table for weeks and he just wrote one letter signed it and he had us a table just like that."

"Remind me to thank him."

They ate the desert and then Joseph looked up.

"Gin, Happy Valentine's Day."

She smiled as he handed over a box. Smiling she opened it and grinned. There was a golden necklace in the box; she noted straight away the interlocking knot work, which gave the impression that the gold had been interlaced. In the middle of the knot was a small diamond stone and she couldn't help but smile.

"Joe, it's so beautiful! I love it thank you."

She smiled as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a box.

"It's not much compared to all this, but... well I hope you like it."

He opened it to find a solid gold chain inside and he grinned up at her.

"It's great, come on we should head up to the castle."

Joseph paid for the meal and the pair made their way back up to the castle.

* * *

Hiya guys so here's the next post I hope that you like it I'll try to update next week depends on how everything is going over here.

**Annie** Frank is sweet but Joe is the best, I promise you that we shall be seeing more of him, I've written some chapters from after Hogwarts and he's still there playing his part. I'll send you an email soon because I need some more of this story beta read.

**Jessie** yeah Roman is doing great Jess, he's in the nursery now and his next move is home, he's 4lbs 4ozs now. I went to the bank yesterday to set up a bank account for him with his mammy, he's already making money at 7 weeks old (7 weeks today) next time I see you online (if my msn will let me log in!) I'll show you a new photo of him.

**Firewalker** I'm glad you had so much fun. I use to love snorkelling but then I saw a fish head and nothing but a fish head now I've got a phobia of fish. Sting rays wow they're so big I'd be scared to swim with them, but that must be something. Last year I went scuba diving you should try it if you ever get a chance because that's an experience we had to do a stupid dance under the water for the camera and feed the fish (I didn't like that!)

I'm actually painting my room, I have one wall that's red (a colour called Lulu) and the other three are going to be blue (a colour called Lupin) I've done one blue wall and I'm going to do another next but I can't do anymore then until my TV is taken from the wall.

Okay so that's all I've got to say hope you like and please review.

Kris


	41. Chapter 41

Year 3: Chapter 41

While Branwen watched both the other girls leaving dressed up for the night, she sighed. She knew it was her own fault that she wasn't doing anything like that tonight; she'd told Peter she wanted to organise Valentine's Day, and so she only had herself to blame.

She looked down at her clothes; she was in a pair of jeans and her blue woollen top. She had planned a special surprise for Peter and so needed to stay dressed warm. Her hair had been pulled up into a high ponytail and she thought that compared to the other two girls she looked terrible.

Pulling on her trainers she looked up at the two remaining girls. Amanda was curled up on her bed reading The Iliad while Lily had The Odysseus at hand. They looked so relaxed and as if they didn't care about what day it was.

"How do I look?"

Lily smiled at her before answering

"Prefect, Peter is going to be so surprised."

"Yeah and besides the surprise is going to get him, it's so simple and perfect unlike anything our families would ever think of, it's so romantic."

"Thanks guys, I better go down."

"Hey wait up Bran, Lil and I will come down with you then we can go to the hall and get food, I'm starved."

The three headed down to the common room and saw James standing there with a girl who looked a bit younger than them. Branwen knew her to be Avadne; she was only a second year but had the will to charm anybody.

James wrapped his arm around the girl and with a wave to the other guys had headed out of the portrait. This intrigued Branwen but she instantly forgot it when she saw Peter looking straight at her.

She smiled warmly as did he, he two had dressed down because she had told him he must, he had on a pair of black jeans and a navy shirt with a muggle style jacket at hand.

"You look beautiful, Bran."

"Thanks, let's go."

With a wave to the remaining two girls she grabbed Peters hand and led him out of the castle. Instead of heading in the direction of Hogsmeade though she led him around to the big oak tree near the lake.

The snow was falling comfortably around them and the frozen ice of the lake reflected the almost full moon (it would be full in three days). On the grass Branwen had laid out a blanket and on it lay a basket.

Smiling she sat down on the blanket and Peter giving her a quizzing look followed and yelped slightly.

"It's warm!"

"Of course, I've put a heat charm on the entire blanket so we don't freeze to death."

She moved closer to the boy and opened the lid of the basket. Carefully she pulled out some sandwiches and butterbeer bottles. They sat cuddled up on the blanket eating slowly through the sandwiches and drinking the butterbeer.

When they had finished Branwen again went into the basket and pulled out a strawberry cheesecake. They sat and laughed and then to Branwen's surprise Peter pulled out his wand and muttered something under his breath.

She felt her eyes widen and her mouth drop as she looked at the falling snow around her, it had changed to a very pale pink colour and each flake had been transformed into perfect little hearts.

"Happy Valentine's day, Bran."

She turned to look at him as he slowly handed her a small box, she opened it and looked inside. There was a long sliver chain and on the bottom sat an elegant welsh dragon in solid silver. It looked rather fragile and Branwen was afraid to touch it.

"Do you like it? When I saw it I just thought of you, it was labelled as Cymraeg draig, and I asked your father what it meant and he told me it meant Welsh Dragon, and well that's what you are so I just thought…"

His voice had fallen flat and Branwen looked up at him, his eyes were filled with emotion as if willing her to say she liked it, without answering him she leaned in taking his lips with hers. When she finally pulled back she whispered.

"It's prefect."

He grinned at her as she again went into the basket and handed him a badly wrapped gift.

"It's not much but I thought you'd like it, I made it myself."

She watched as Peter quickly pulled the wrapping off and his eyes squinted as if really inspecting it. Branwen felt butterflies like never before as she waited and it felt like a lifetime before he turned and smiled.

"Did you really make this, it's amazing!"

She relaxed after this and nodded.

"Tad showed me how to make them years ago."

"I love it, but what does it say there?"

She took the wooden spoon from his hand and ran her fingers across the interlinked sections of the love spoon.

"Caru chi"

"Yeah, and that means in English?"

"That I've got to buy you one of those muggle dictionary's Lily's got that translates from English to Welsh."

"Branwen!"

"Okay, okay well chi means you, and well Caru means love."

The boy grinned more as he leaned in to kiss her once more.

* * *

**A/N:** The pronunciation for the name Avadne is Ay-vah-nee.

Okay so I hope to have another chapter up for you before HBP is released but I've got two birthdays between then and now but I promise I will try, otherwise it won't be until I finish reading the book (which might be a while since I'm working for the five days after it's released)

**Jessie** yeah I like the idea of using Sirius to get a table, after all being from a family that is well known has advantages and why not share it with friends. Yeah roman is going to be rich, he's 4lbs 12ozs now and he's expected home in 3 weeks.

**Taylin **I know you always review and I checked again but you're review for chapter 39 isn't there which is why I didn't mention you in the last chapter, I'm sure that you've reviewed and I think maybe fanfic might have got rid of it since they like messing with accounts at the moment.

**Firewalker **It sounds like you do enjoy snorkelling, you should def give scuba diving a go if you ever get the chance it's a great experience, although I got freaked by being so far under the water that I kept going back to the top.

Yeah Remus likes Ginny but he kinda has since the first Hogwarts ride but just cos he likes her that doesn't mean anything will happen. As for Frank and Joe they are great aren't they, pity there aren't many guys like that, at least here anyway.

Fourth of July well I don't celebrate it, I'm Welsh (British) and it's an American holiday. We celebrate 5th November instead. It's bomb fire night it's the anniversary of Guy Fawkes trying to blow up Parliament in the 16th century. Anyway I hope you all had a good 4th July.

Like I said I'll try to post again before next Saturday but I might not be able to. Please review now that you've read all this

Kris


	42. Chapter 42

Year 3: Chapter 42

James looked up at the sound of someone calling to him and smiled slightly at the girl standing in front of him. He noticed that Sirius looked up from his game of chess with Remus to look at them too.

"You look great, Ava."

"Thanks."

She turned around to talk to one of her friends and Sirius quickly followed by Remus stood next to him. Sirius was the first to speak up.

"Who's she?"

"Avadne."

Remus rolled his eyes and looked at James.

"We know that stupid, we mean what's going on?"

"I've got a date, after all it is Valentine's Day. Speaking of which…"

Without a backwards glance James strolled over to Avadne who at that moment was busy talking to Jaclyn Smith and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. A small giggle escaped her lips as did one from Jaclyn and then with a wave to the three remaining Marauders he pulled her along out of the common room.

"So James, what we going to do? I can't go to Hogsmeade..."

"We don't need to go to Hogsmeade; I'm going to show you something that the boys and I found back in our first year, but you've got to promise to keep it a secret."

Her blue eyes shone with excitement and she nodded her head quickly. James smiled down at her; she was shorter than him, although most girls were now that he had reached nearly six foot. She on the other hand, was only about five foot two.

James didn't really mind that though; he thought she was a fun person to be around. She had shoulder length black hair that sat in small waves; her eyes were quite big and gave her a surprised look that he found adorable.

She was dressed simply in a pair of black trousers and a yellow T-shirt with a jacket over the top. He weaved her carefully around the corners of the corridors until they reached the corridor he was looking for.

"Stand by there and don't move until I tell you."

Rapidly he walked passed the door three times thinking to himself about the perfect way they could celebrate Valentine's Day. Suddenly a handle appeared in the wall and James leaned in and opened it.

Signaling for Avadne to come forward they both entered the room. He smiled outwardly when she gasped he could see her stiffen next to him. It was always the reaction one got when they first found the Room of Requirements.

Next to the Quidditch pitch this was his favourite place in Hogwarts to be. It was the fact that you could make it whatever you wanted it to be. Tonight James had transformed the room into something fun. There was a table with two chairs to one side and meal was set out, but on another table to the other side sat piles and piles of sweets.

The pair spent the evening there joking and playing around just getting to know the other and by half past eight both were back in the common room heading up to their separate dorm rooms.

* * *

Okay so here's another chapter for you, and it's the last one before HBP. Since that's coming out on Saturday it'll be about a week if not a little longer before my next post and that's because I might have to play around with a few facts after it is released depending on if there is much about Lily, James, Remus, Sirius, Peter or Snapes pasts in the book.

**Taylin** I know you didn't mean anything but I wanted to explain why I had left you off the notes I didn't want you to think I was ignoring you. I hope you enjoyed your trip and no Lily doesn't have a date, I don't think that at 13 dating is important but you will see her date in the future.

**Jessie **well I hope you like this one even if it is short, but just think two more days until the new book. Have you heard that they're showing JKR's reading live on channel 3 (its HTV here, but it might be ITV where you are) at midnight that should be good.

**Firewalker **okay lots to talk about with your review. First yeah I'm Welsh just like Branwen, she's actually a bit like a lot of my friends rolled into one. The dark hair thing is a Celt thing and lots of us are dark hair pale skin (but especially me!) freckles are common. As for the speaking of welsh I don't speak a lot of it which is why Branwen doesn't although two of my friends are nearly fluent and as for the love spoon my mates granddad (or Tad) makes them.

Remus will get a girl, in fact I have a lot planned for Remus and for Joe, although Joe was never meant to be a main character he just pushed his way in from the Quidditch tryouts in the second year and now he's a keeper, plus I think Annie (my beta) would have my head if I took Joe out, so I have plans for him too.

**Annie **yeah fourth July is just another day to me too, it's the Americans. Anyway I like Joe and Frank they're so sweet it's a pity that most men can't be like that most are jerks, but there most be some decent ones out there somewhere.

Okay so like I said it'll probably be a while before you get another post, but I hope that you like this one. Enjoy the next book and here's hoping that we learn more about Lily and James' pasts. So enjoy.

Kris


	43. Chapter 43

Year 3: Chapter 43

Lily watched as Branwen walked out of the common room with Peter and moved over to the large sofa dropping down into it. Remus and Sirius had moved back to their chess game but Amanda was still on her feet looking at the portrait hole.

"Who was that girl with James?"

Remus looked up and studied her for a few moments before answering.

"His date. It's that Avadne Coleman."

"Oh, since when has he been dating Avadne?"

"What, jealous?"

"Oh shut up Si, I was just asking, is all."

She jumped onto the sofa next to Lily as Remus looked up at the pair.

"What? You two can't be dateless on Valentine's Day!"

Lily scowled at him

"Yes we can, and does it matter."

He shrugged his shoulders and moved his queen

"Ha, checkmate! I win again!"

Sirius pulled a face looking around.

"I'm hungry. Anybody want to come get food?"

The four stood up and headed down to the Great Hall, it was quite empty with only second and first years filling it. They moved to the Gryffindor table and instantly Amanda and Sirius were shovelling food down their throats.

Lily looked around and her eyes landed on Remus he looked much paler than he normally did and small bags were beginning to form under his eyes.

"Remus, are you okay?"

He turned to look at Lily and smiled weakly.

"I think I'm coming down with the flu, I might have to stay in bed for a few days if I don't feel any better soon, although I doubt it will make much difference; it's nearly the weekend."

"Ya thould thee Pomfe."

Lily wrinkled her nose as bits of half eaten food flew at her from Amanda's mouth.

"Hasn't anybody ever told you not to talk with your mouth full?"

She swallowed the food in her mouth and grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry, what I said was that you should see Madam Pomfrey."

"I will if I don't feel better soon."

They finished eating and then headed back up to the common room. Lily ran up to her dorm and fetched down her book curling up on the sofa and getting lost in its pages. While Remus excused himself to bed.

"Mandy, let me beat you at chess."

"I always let you beat me, Si!"

He grinned at her making puppy dog eyes.

"If I don't win I'll tell Dumbledore you were the one that fed Fawkes the chocolate frogs that made him combust early."

She grinned back just as slyly.

"Yes and then I'll tell him you were the one who slipped the cockroaches onto Aunt Victoria's plate at lunch last week."

He moved his knight across the board and looked back up.

"And I'll tell him you were the one who dared me to do that."

She moved her queen to take his knight.

"Yes and then I'll say about how were the one that charmed all Flitwick's books so that they floated five feet above his head for the day."

He positioned his bishop in front of her king

"Check. I'll tell Malfoy that you were the one to send her the box of maggots today."

She moved her knight to take his bishop.

"Yes and then I'll tell Ddraig you were the one who broke into his room and charmed his books to swear at him every time he tried to open them."

He quickly moved his queen and looked up at her.

"Check. I'll tell James that you have a crush on him, and got all jealous when you found out he was on a date with Avadne."

Amanda's head shot up and she stared at him. Her eyes were wide and her mouth open. Then in one quick movement she laid her king down and shot him a look of death.

"If you ever tell James I was jealous, I'll get you so bad you're grandchildren will still be paying for it."

Then she spun around and headed up to her dorm room for the night. Lily looked up and grinned weakly at Sirius.

"You're for it now."

Then she quickly headed up after her friend. Sirius stood at the bottom of the stairs and yelled up.

"What, don't I get a Valentine's kiss?"

From above a yell was heard.

"No Si, you don't."

He laughed as he headed up to bed.

* * *

Okay so here's another chapter for you all. I must say I'm happy with how this is shaping and HBP didn't really mess this up since there wasn't a lot of background, okay so there is one major mistake or maybe two but on the whole it's okay.

**Jessie **midnight buying you're lucky there isn't anywhere around here except for Tesco's where I could have got the book at midnight. So I ordered it from Amazon and I was up at six waiting for Paul (our postman) to turn up. He got here at ten, he said nobody had opened the door that quick for him, he hadn't even knocked. But who cares I got my book and I finished it by the Sunday (or Monday depends on what you count 2am as!)

**Firewalker **You need guys like that so do we, the only guys around here are the ones that look down your top. Yep Joe is so strong but that doesn't mean that Remus isn't going to have fun, in fact fourth year will be a good one, so much is planned to happen then it should shake everyone up.

The summers nice here it's pretty sunny we've had three days of cloud and drizzly rain but its sunny again now, I'm not seeing much of it now I'm working four days a week and then my mate had her baby home on Monday so we're all over the place at the moment.

Anyway this story will not contain any spoilers to HBP so don't worry if you haven't read the book yet. Now please review for me and I shall post more next week.

Kris


	44. Chapter 44

Year 3: Chapter 44

February soon ended and March came and went nothing interesting happened. Branwen and Peter managed to break up three more times by the end of April while Frank and Alice were going strong, as were Joseph and Ginny.

The end of April was quickly approaching and while the students were all busy with revision for the exams, the Gryffindor Quidditch team were throwing themselves into practices. Slytherin had played Hufflepuff at the start of the month and had beaten them, ensuring their place in the final.

This meant that if the Gryffindors lost against the Ravenclaws in their upcoming game they would be out of the final. After the victory of the year before they were even more determined than ever to win this match.

It was now the twentieth of April and the game would take place the following day. The Friday night was anything but calm within the tower that the Gryffindors called home. The third years found themselves spread out around the room.

Remus was in bed recovering from the last full moon (seventeenth) while Peter was sat comfortably on the sofa next to the fire with Branwen and opposite them on the chair sat Joseph with Ginny comfortably situated on his lap.

Lily was sat on the floor with Alice playing a quiet game of chess while Amanda had taken a seat at one of the largest tables with the rest of the Quidditch team. Sirius was sat opposite Amanda with Frank on his left while James was next to Amanda.

Ted then took the seat next to James while Kathy took the one by Frank. At the head of the table was Christian and they started one of the last Quidditch meetings of the year.

"Okay team, we're won two games and we will win tomorrow against the Ravenclaws, because you know what? They haven't really got much going for them."

"Except Billy."

Everyone turned to stare at Amanda who just smiled at them all.

"What? He's a good keeper; he's only let in three goals this year, and they were against the Slytherins. Only reason Slytherin won is because Farr was no match for Nott."

Christian looked closely at the young girl.

"You managed to get enough past him last time we played him I recall."

"Yeah, because he was letting me get them past him. But that doesn't mean we can't trick him this time round."

"Mandy, if you're thinking of…"

"Of course not Sirius, but if Kathy was to flirt with him a bit, you know keep winking at him before the game, maybe brush against him a little, he'd think he was in there and take it slightly easier on her, while focusing all his attention on me and James."

Christian looked horrified.

"You want to bait him with my girlfriend?"

"Do you want to win, because I'm telling you their beaters are going to be coming straight at me, he's been waiting to get his own back on me and I say we use everything we can to get points passed him."

Kathy leaned over and took Christians hand.

"She's right and you know it. He's been going on for weeks at us in lessons telling us we'd better have a reserve because Amanda won't be playing for long, we've got to get points past them, Frank shouldn't have any trouble getting the snitch before Farr but Christmas and Gabel will be aiming at Amanda."

"Fine! You flirt with him if you want, but if he touches you, I'll kill him."

Amanda laughed lightly.

"No you won't Christian, I'll show Kathy a spell that Billy hates, makes his face turn green when he lies and I've learnt a new one which will make his breath taste like the thing a girl hates the most, he won't be able to kiss a girl for months!"

Kathy grinned and looked around.

"Amanda, why has Morgan got it in for you?"

She sighed and looked at the team.

"Long story."

"They dated; she wouldn't give him any and then dumped him."

"Okay, so it's not that long."

She gave Sirius a pointed look but he was to busy scribbling something on a sheet of paper.

"Okay well, umm, let's look at it this way; our chasers are the most compatible in the school, it's almost like you three are talking to each other when you're clearly not, and the Ravenclaw Chasers don't have that link because they haven't really bonded. Then Black, you've let in what, six goals in two games? And Frank you haven't missed the Snitch yet. We'll win. Now off to bed and early to rise tomorrow."

Christian stood up but before he could move James called out.

"What time are we meeting again tomorrow?"

"Game starts at ten-thirty so breakfast by eight-thirty at the latest and then we'll head down for about nine-thirty give ourselves plenty of time."

Then he was gone and one by one the others followed him to get an early night before their biggest game of the season so far.

* * *

Okay so another chapter already up, there might be a little bit of a wait for the next chapter because it won't be up this week but I'm working six days next week, but I shall try to post just not sure when it will be.

Some people won't like the next few chapters because its going to be bitchy and you'll be like why are they acting like that, but there is a method to my madness and I wanted to show how the outside world is beginning to filter into the lives of those in Hogwarts.

As for this story, well year 4 is nearly at an end but don't worry I've already started on year 4 and I'm already up to Halloween (that's chapter 27!) so its going to be a long year but due to reading HBP I think I might tweak a few things (I might be getting rid of Malfoy for a new potions teacher, not a hundred percent certain about that idea though)

**Karen** you should go back to the thread on the HP boards and bump girl, I've only got Lisa there at the moment you can wind her up because she won't come on here and read ahead and you can be like, I know what's coming.

Yeah Roman is home, I've got a picture here of him (my friend Liz thinks he looks like a DJ but I think he's dancing to S Club 7's reach) when we speak next online I'll show you it. He looks just like his dad and his eyes are turning the same colour as his dad's now. He's really cute and he'll be 10 weeks old tomorrow

**Jessie** yeah the book was kinda like OMG I so didn't see the Half blood prince being who he was but I saw the death coming just not in the way it did. But you got suspended again, why? What story have they taken now?

**Annie **yep so jealous that it's funny and yet still chapter 50! I think we might see more of the storyline (the jealous one) in year 4; I'm also going to hook Lily up in year 4 but with someone that we haven't seen yet.

Oh and can you resend that chapter to me chick when you get a chance I know you're busy with school but I don't know why but that attachment wouldn't open. I think my computer is at a stage where it opens some and not others, stupid computer.

**Taylin **thanks; yeah Amanda is starting to like James. And I know some people will be like but he's suppose to be with Lily, but I think that people have to date around before they find somebody they want. And all of them are going to be dating around (even Alice and Frank, but more of that in year 4)

As for Remus yep he's going to be disappearing for a few days, although I've jumped that because his disappearing won't become important until fifth year but then we'll be noticing it all the more than at the moment.

So now you've read this one please review, and oh there is a Quidditch post coming up soon and it should be a good one. Hopefully I'll update next week

Kris xx


	45. Chapter 45

Year 3: Chapter 45

A small twinkle of light was playing across his face; he could feel it, almost see it through his eyelids. Waving his arm a little above his head he tried to push it away and was rewarded with the sound of laughter.

Quicker than he should have he sat up in his bed and felt his head connect with someone else's and a screech of pain. James finally opened his eyes to see Sirius rubbing his bumped head with one hand while holding James' glasses in the other.

"What you doing, Sirius?"

"Waking you up I thought, but if I had known you'd head butt me I'd have woken Remus up instead."

James rubbed his head again lightly as he took his glasses, Sirius he noticed was fully dressed; he had on a red T-shirt and black trousers. As he pulled his shoes on James remembered why they were up so early on a Saturday and threw himself out of bed.

He was in the bathroom scrubbing at his teeth before Sirius had noted he was moving.

"I'll meet you downstairs, okay Jamie boy?"

"My name isn't…"

He didn't finish the sentence as Sirius had already fled to the common room. So looking around he found a decent T-shirt, which after a quick sniff he noted wasn't too bad, and threw it on followed by a pair of jeans.

Then as quietly as he could he left the room although he wondered why he bothered since Sirius and he had already made enough noise so if Peter and Remus were going to wake they would already have done so.

"Oh, so you're ready, are you? About time, too!"

James just smiled as they left for the Great Hall. They were slightly late and thought that Christian would kill them, but he was busy making faces towards the Ravenclaw table. The two boys took their seats and Frank leaned straight over.

"Kathy bumped into Morgan this morning, went all giggly and she even blushed, and apologised. He smiled and helped her up and asked her if she wanted to join him for breakfast."

"Is that why Christian looks ready to kill?"

Frank just nodded at James as he again took to his breakfast. Christian looked away with a grim look on his face and looked around the table. Ted was sat next to him munching on toast and James could see Christian's eyes flying around the room.

"Where's Dixon?"

As if a summoning she appeared at the door to the main hall with Alice. James heard the gasp that came from Alice's lips as she saw the Ravenclaw table but it was quickly silenced as Amanda grabbed her hand and led her to the table.

"Sorry I'm late, Alice asked me to wait for her."

The pair sat down, Amanda choosing to sit next to Christian; she leaned in closer to the captain and rested her arm on his back.

"So what I miss, Tom?"

"What did you call me?"

"Tom. You know as in short for Thomas, which is your first name, if you want I can just call you Christian but that would mess up Kathy's plan. So what I miss?"

"Kathy's plan?"

Amanda rolled her eyes and looked at the others causing Frank to speak up.

"She came in the hall on her own just after Ted and I came in. She sort of stood in the doorway for a while and then when Morgan arrived she managed to bump into him, making it look like a complete accident."

Amanda grinned and nodded at him to continue. So Frank did.

"She apologised for it saying something that sounded a lot like her head was elsewhere and then she blushed as he helped her up. Then she joined him at the Ravenclaw table and wow, she's shooting you daggers with her eyes, mind so is Morgan."

"Yes it's working!"

This time Alice smiled too and leaned over to give her friend a high-five but Sirius' eye's narrowed as he looked closely at the girl.

"What exactly is going on Mandy?"

"Well after you all went to bed Kathy and I sat in a corner to discuss how this was going to work and we figured that since Billy hates me maybe he'd like her more if she hated me too. Also we had the little problem of everybody knowing that Kathy and Tom here are together so we came up with this plan."

James caught on rather quicker than the others and smiled slightly himself.

"She told him that you had come between her and Christian didn't she, Mand?"

The girl nodded

"Yep and that she broke up with Tom because he was two timing her with me. That way Billy will really believe he has a chance and will like her all the more for hating me!"

"YOU DID WHAT!"

Everybody jumped back a little from Christian who was going red in the face and Sirius noticed Amanda was giggling slightly from his side.

"Calm down, Christian"

This was the first time Ted had spoken and he looked a little bemused.

"You said you'd do anything to win the game and now he's going to let Kathy have an easy time so calm down the plans working."

"Oh, and I don't see you letting Andromeda do this sort of thing with other guys."

"Yes I do, because I trust her, she goes to all those pure things and always comes back to me because she loves me, and Kathy loves you so stop panicking."

This did the trick and they all sat together eating their breakfast quietly. Soon the hall was beginning to fill up and everyone made some comment about Kathy being at the Ravenclaw table especially since she was playing them later.

Amanda also noticed the looks she was getting; she had her arm intertwined with Christian's and he kept leaning over towards her and whispering things in her ear and she'd smile and nod. He seemed to now really be into the part and was even stealing food from her plate.

The rest of the team were just giving them funny looks and when the remaining third years came in it was more shocking at some of the things they shot at Amanda. Ginny being the roughest of the lot.

"Mand, what the hell are you doing?"

"Having breakfast."

"Oh no don't even try that one, I mean look at you you're all over Christian and why's Kathy sitting with Billy Morgan?"

Frank was laughing now and Alice tapped him slightly but he looked up at Ginny beating Amanda with his answer.

"Christian and Kathy broke up because Mand and Christian here have been sneaking around with each other for a couple of weeks now. So Kathy is being comforted by Morgan."

Ginny's eyes fleered with anger and Amanda knew this was going to be trouble. But nothing more was said as she stormed over to the other end of the table quickly followed by Lily and Branwen. Joseph though took the seat next to Alice.

"I don't think she's happy with you, Mand."

"Oh it's alright, she's only annoyed that I didn't tell her before, but I'll sort it out after the game."

With the mention of the game Christian looked at his watch. Sirius looking at his own saw it was nine-thirty; time they were heading down to the changing rooms. The team stood and Christian moved to head to the Ravenclaw table but Amanda held him back.

"Don't you go over there Tom, it'll just cause problems! Let Ted go tell Kathy and we'll start heading down now."

So while Ted went to get Kathy the rest of the team headed down to the changing rooms and as they were leaving all eyes were on them and the gossip about what was happening between the team mates started.

* * *

Okay so its late here, like passed midnight and since I'm sitting at the computer I thought I'd post now since I'm working all week and I'm not sure when I'll get back on here. Haven't got much to say the next post will probably be next weekend possibly the Monday as I'm now having to read books for next years Uni course and trying to work on year 4 of this story in my spare time.

**Karen **he is really cute but you've seen the picture. I'm glad you're enjoying knowing what's to come when those on the board don't, got some twists coming up soon.

**Jess** Strongest Magic that's stupid I can't believe they took it, I loved that story.

**Firewalker **Don't worry if you can't review right away just take as much time as you can the chapters aren't going anywhere. Yeah Amanda some fun coming up with her, this year is like really focused on her isn't it, but it's shifting for fourth year.

Yep the bitchiness will show a different side but I'm not sure what you'll make of it. I think year five might be the bitchy year, that's when hormones are going to kick in for everyone (already got a great scene between Ginny and Alice planned)

HBP took me 13 hours to read mainly because I work Saturdays and Sundays so had to read it around the book. I loved it got some real out there theories didn't see bits coming, there were parts I didn't like (a certain romance and I'm not talking Won Won) but on the whole it was great.

**Taylin** I think there's going to be a lot of twists and turns and a lot of relationships that people won't see coming and people won't like but most of them won't be important relationships and James and Amanda, there's something there but what it is well that's for another year.

Alice and Frank, they're relationship is based on one of my friends ones, I don't want to give it away but there's a major reason for their break up and an even better one for them getting together. It's all about strengthening friendship.

Okay that's all I've got to say for now, more post like I said next week, unless I can get on around work, but not sure I'll be able to this week at all.

Kris xx


	46. Chapter 46

Year 3: Chapter 45

The clock showed ten o'clock on the wall and the team had been sat together for around ten minutes. Nothing had been mentioned about breakfast they had just gone over their plans once they had changed into their game robes.

Now that they had finished with the game plan, which they had to a tee, the team all looked to Kathy who was red in the face.

"What?"

James laughed trying not to look at Christian who didn't look happy at all.

"What happened Kathy? Come on we want to know!"

She looked at each person in turn her gaze ending on Christian.

"Well he told me that I deserve better than Tom and asked if I'd like to go to Hogsmeade with him sometime. He told me he'd show me how I should really be treated."

"I'll kill him!"

"Tom! Look I haven't agreed to go or anything but he thinks that he can get me now. He said that he doubted it was even your fault, that you're a good guy really but boy does he hate you Amanda, he blamed you for the whole thing."

Amanda smiled happily while winking at Sirius.

"So what did he say about me?"

"You really want to know?"

"Yep, come on this could be fun."

"Okay. Well he thinks that you are the most deceitful person alive. He said there's something about you that you draw all this bad stuff to you and anybody who comes in contact with you will end up being hurt. You're the reason for all the bad things in the world really, Amanda."

"Well that's good to now. I can't wait to get out there and throw the Quaffle at him."

The time was quickly passing and before they knew it they were being called out onto the pitch. Christian stood and shook hands with Morgan before they all kicked off into the air. The spectators were making enough noise to get the atmosphere going.

Prewett blew the whistle and the game started. Christian and Ted quickly took their positions close to their chasers and weren't at all surprised to find that the Bludgers were being aimed at Amanda and not the other two.

This meant that James and Kathy were having clearer shots when in control of the ball but as Amanda was flying away she noticed Christmas take an aim towards James who had the ball. James had his back to the player and would not notice this attack.

Leaning into her broom she took off straight towards her friend. James saw her coming out of the corner of his eye and saw her indicate up, so quickly he darted up and the Bludger that would have hit him caught Summers one of their own chasers.

James headed forward towards the goal and with a dart to the right took aim and surprised Morgan by tossing the ball backwards into Amanda's hands who happily sank the ball through the left hoop.

A loud applause echoed through the stands. Morgan took the ball and passed it straight to Woodburn who swooped through the other players straight towards Sirius but a well-aimed Bludger from Ted left the ball in Amanda's hands as she sped off in the other direction.

Gabel though quickly saw her and with a powerful swing, sent the other Bludger straight at her. Amanda didn't see this one coming and it caught her on the side of the broom, causing her to spin out of control.

Dropping the ball, Kathy managed to get hold of it before Harris and continued down the path as Amanda headed for the ground. She scored easily and the wink that Morgan threw her way didn't go amiss.

A time out was called and the young Pomfrey found herself on the pitch looking over Amanda. Christian was stood just over next to Kathy and James whispering plays to them while Frank and Ted were looking around the sky, trying to glimpse the snitch.

Pomfrey moved aside and Sirius grinned down at Amanda.

"Getting in trouble already?"

"Yep, but I'm okay now, see? All bandaged up, so let's get back up there."

It was true; her left arm was completely strapped up; it wasn't the best solution but since she was determined to get back up there, it didn't matter. Christian quickly called them all over and they stood in a circle.

"Okay we're doing well 120-10 so here's what I want to do Amanda stay near Morgan as much as you can try to wind him up, maybe get a Bludger aimed at you, and then dart out of the way so it hits him okay."

Everyone nodded and the seven Gryffindors joined the Ravenclaws in the air. Amanda did as she was told and watched as James and Kathy flew around the place intercepting the Quaffle. She could hear Joseph's voice from the stands and then saw Kathy fly straight at her.

Amanda moved down as Kathy came at her, she saw the ball drop, but saw the force behind it. She caught the ball and took aim towards the hoop. James was flying just above her and saw him indicating.

His voice sounded as he yelled now and she tossed the Quaffle up and flew down lower. The Bludger that had been heading straight for her hit Morgan straight in the face and James happily scored yet another goal.

James flew closer to Amanda and leaning over his broom high-fived his friend. Another time out was called and they stayed in the air. They flew to the centre where the team was gathered.

"Good move you three, excellent, so just take advantage of that and then Frank catch that bloody Snitch already so we can get inside. I'm sick of the chants of cheating boyfriend the crowds are sending at me."

Kathy smiled and made a baby face at him just as the other team arrived in the air. The game started back up and Kathy managed to knock the ball out of Summers hands, as she was about to score, however it landed in Harris' who aimed.

Sirius saved the ball without much trouble and shot it back to Kathy she zoomed off to the other end but she was interrupted by Farr flying down before her, tossing the ball over her shoulder James caught it and scored just as the whistle sounded.

The entire team looked up to see Frank smiling from above and in his hand was the golden Snitch. He had tricked Farr into flying down and had caught the Snitch himself.

They quickly landed on the ground and in front of the entire school Christian took Kathy in his arms and bending her low kissed her. The rest of the team started jumping and whooping and Amanda hugged Frank kissing his cheek lightly before hugging Ted.

They saw Morgan head over and Kathy grabbed Amanda's hand and stood in front of him. He looked more annoyed than they had ever seen him.

"Kaffy wot yer doin', I fought 'e were wiv 'er not yer,"

Amanda grinned at him.

"Really Billy, I learnt my lesson; older guys are so not the way to go. We played you, made you think you had a chance with Kathy so you'd let her score. How does it feel to be messed around with?"

His eyes flashed with anger and he raised his hand up into the air.

"Amanda yer bitch, right! I'll cop yer for this, I'm bloody well gonin' ter kill yer"

As his hand came towards her he stumbled backwards after the force of Christian's fist on his already broken noise.

"You come near anyone on my team again and I'll be the one doing the killing."

With that the team laughing lightly headed to the showers.

* * *

Okay first 202 reviews thanks so much guys I never thought I'd get that many reviews. Some good news I'm working on fourth year and I've reached Christmas and its looking good so far. 

**Firewalker **I'm glad you like the Kathy/Christian/Amanda/Billy thing cos its going to run through the next two chapters as well as you can tell, they're playing Billy and its fun.

They part of the year well the Quidditch match between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor takes place on the 21st April. So we're at the 21st April there's a bit of a gap because nothing much happened between February and April so I've moved straight to the good part.

Bitchiness well there's a bit in chapter 48 and 49 but that's it for this year and there's a twist fourth year is looking good, but the main bitchiness takes place in fifth year I have it all sorted out.

**Jess** There's not a lot up actually hun I'm just so busy at the moment that it's unbelievable. I'm working 20 hours a week at the moment because of all the holidays that are going on, but that's about it. Oh I went on a 21st party about two weeks ago and they made me dress as a fairy. If you want to see the embarrassing pictures they're on my live journal and the link is on my author page.

**Karen **Thank you I'm glad that you like the idea of what's happening as for Ginny I think there's more important things for her to worry about but you'll catch on to that later, about chapter 51, but I'm glad you're enjoying.

Okay well since my posting has been so bad lately I'm making you a promise, I have Thursday off work and I'll update this story again then. I'm promising you this there will be another chapter on Thursday.

Kris


	47. Chapter 47

Year 3: Chapter 47

The atmosphere in the Gryffindor common room was mixed that evening, excitement cursed its way through the air but beneath it sat a tension new to those there. Yet again the tension of the night could be brought back to one year group but the mix was something new.

Alice was sat at a large table with Frank; he was happily talking to Joseph. Ginny was next to him, in deep conversation with Lily and Branwen. The three girls though, were refusing to speak a word to her and it was giving her the feeling that she needed to cry.

She could see Peter on the other side of the room he was looking uncomfortable standing with the three other boys but she doubted that was the reason; it was the fact that Amanda was with him.

Alice had noted throughout the game the coldness the others were treating her with; she had begun to wonder what she had done that would make the others turn on her, but then the chanting had started.

Some of the words that had come from the crowd that had been directed at Amanda and Christian had shocked her; she had never heard words like that before and she couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen next.

"Frank, I'm feeling a bit tired I'm going to bed."

He turned to look at her and the intensity of the gaze was unnerving. Shaking herself a little she smiled and headed up to her dorm room. She looked around at the state of it; their room was always on the messy side. It was Ginny; she loved to throw her things around the place.

Sitting on her bed, she picked up her pillow and brought it to her chest and then just sitting there hearing the laughing from the room below, she burst into tears and let the water run down her pale cheeks.

Back in the common room, the party was still going on strong; Amanda was sat with Kathy on the comfy chairs, laughing about how it had been so easy to fool Billy Morgan into doing just what they wanted.

As they sat together she could feel eyes burning into the back of her head and turning slightly she caught sight of Ginny standing with Lily and Branwen. The three turned away as she looked but she had seen it clear as day.

"They're mad at you, aren't they?"

"Yeah, I bet it's because I didn't tell them the plan, but we needed everyone to act natural and to be honest they're not on the team so it has nothing to do with them."

"But they are your friends."

"Well they should act like they are then."

Amanda turned around again and within seconds the same sensation came over her. Looking back she saw them again giving her dagger eyes before turning around. Her temper was now growing; it was something she hated, but being a Dixon, she would have to have inherited something from them and her temper was it.

She continued her conversation with Kathy for around five more minutes before losing control of herself. Standing quickly she made her way over to the other three girls and as she approached she smiled kindly at them.

"What's the problem?"

Lily was quick to answer the question.

"Nothing, should there be?"

Amanda could see people start to look at them; it hadn't gone unnoticed by anyone the looks being shot at her.

"What's with the glaring then, you got eye problems?"

Lily turned a bright red colour that clashed badly with her hair but Branwen stepped in front of her.

"You're the problem, Amanda you and your stupid flirting."

Amanda raised an eyebrow at the girl in front of her.

"Oh yeah because I'm a flirt, I seem to recall you had no problem with my flirting ways when you wanted to know how to get Peter

Branwen narrowed her eyes at the girl.

"Maen tipyn gast gyda chi!"

"Oh yeah, that's right Branwen, when backed in a corner say something nobody else can understand; very mature."

"You want to know what I said Amanda? Fine, I said; you little bitch."

Branwen spat the words at the girl and without hesitating; Amanda slapped her across the face. The next moment Branwen jumped forward and scratched Amanda across the face. It was at that moment that Frank pulled Branwen back as Sirius took hold of Amanda who had hold of Branwen's hair.

"Let me go, Sirius!"

"NO!"

"Sirius!"

The sternness and control of her voice led him to release her but Frank was still holding onto Branwen as she swung to get her hands back onto Amanda.

"Frank, let her go if she wants to beat me up let her, although she'll end up the worse off."

He did let go of her and as she was about to step forward Ginny's hand pushed her back towards Lily

"Amanda, you should grow up, do you know that? Merlin, no wonder you're always in a state; you deserve everything that comes to you."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"You claim that you were attacked, I bet you asked for it, I bet everything that's happened to you happened because you asked for it."

Amanda's face turned bright red at this her eyes wide and her voice small and filled with hurt.

"I can't believe you would say that Ginny, you've got no idea."

"No idea, Merlin you've moaned about it enough."

"Moaned about it? I only spoke to you once about it. Look just because you're pissed off that you didn't know about the plan to trick Morgan doesn't mean you can treat me like this."

"You know what Mand, Branwen was right you are a little bitch, so why don't you just piss off somewhere else."

Ginny's face was up close to Amanda's their noses almost touching. Amanda took a step backwards and found everybody staring at her. Without hesitation she stormed out of the room and disappeared into the school corridors.

* * *

Hey everybody its Thursday and lookie I have most post for you. I think this has got to be the quickest I've updated for months and I'm quite happy to actually have gotten another chapter up so soon.

**Karen** yep they won, of course they won they couldn't now win against Billy Morgan; it wouldn't have been any funny. Anyway look its Thursday and I have a post, oh and on another topic I've finished that chapter I was telling you about and I like it.

**Taylin **okay well there was a lot. First Amanda is a bitch, her personality is based on a friend of mine and she's very bitchy to people who she doesn't like and that's what's happening. It's something that should cool down later on but when you're 13 no wait she's 14 it happens like that.

As for how many more chapters there are 61 chapters to year 3 so 14 more to go until fourth year.

**Firewalker **Yeah Billy's not going to be seen much of but the 'prank' that KATHY played on him will backfire. After all it was Kathy's idea to play Billy in the way that they did but because like Taylin said Amanda is a bitch it all comes back on her.

As for the punch yeah that was fun and I don't think anything bad came from it, this time. Check the space Quidditch can be a very violent sport when things aren't going the way the captains want it to.

As for the posting situation yes at the moment I have 51 chapters written for year 4 (am at Valentines Day now) and I've still got lots more to write (I'm thinking its going to be near 100 chapters) but the problem with posting everyday or every other day is that I'm working 6 days a week and I can't actually get on here if I have to work, I only get Thursdays off see and sometimes a Monday so any other day I can't post. There is also the fact that my beta has only got as far as chapter 50 so I have to wait for her to send me the chapters before I can post them.

Okay so now that all that has been said I actually have Monday off next week due to holidays and what not so I shall post the next chapter for you on Monday. As I've said we're nearing the end of the year and there's still so much to come, so I'm hoping that you are all able to stick with this story just a little longer.

Kris


	48. Chapter 48

_I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my friend Katie, one year on from her death and we still miss you loads. You were there when I started working on this story and you're still here. Rest in Peace for all eternity Katie._

Year 3: Chapter 48

Grinning, Ginny took a step backwards towards her two friends. They both looked happier now that they had said what had been weighing them down. Looking around everyone was staring at them, but with one look from Ginny, most turned away.

Frank was still close to them and he was just shaking his head at them for a few moments. Sirius looked ready to pounce at them and if James and Remus hadn't taken a stand either side of him, he probably would have attacked.

Frank did notice that Joseph and Peter seemed to be at a loss as to what to do though. As everyone was moving back to carry on talking; he saw Andi and Kathy move over towards them, Andi placed her hand on Sirius' shoulder but Kathy pushed her way forward.

"What you do that for?"

Branwen shot a look straight at the older girl

"Amanda thinks everything revolves around her; it was time she learnt her lesson."

"Oh and you had to do it now, in front of the entire house."

"Of course! She made a fool out of Christian today because of her scheming ways! Everybody thinks he's a two timing cheater."

"Oh you did it for Tom how noble of you, didn't it occur to you that he was in on it, the entire Quidditch team were in on it. You think you're mature, why don't you go grow up because you three are the ones acting like babies."

She spun around and stormed up the girls' staircase the sound of a slamming door the result of the conversation. Branwen just shrugged her shoulders at the two other girls as she turned around.

Frank looked at them as Ginny moved closer and placed her head onto Joseph's shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a brief kiss on the forehead. Frank found this an insult more than the argument from earlier.

"You three ought to be ashamed of yourselves treating a friend like that I'm glad that none of you is my girlfriend; I'd be mortified if Alice treated anybody like that."

Ginny looked at Frank her eyes glinting

"That's right; Saint Alice would never treat somebody like that, would she? Maybe its time she gets herself a life, she's just a tag along, does anything she's told to do. She's in league with Amanda so you'd better watch yourself Frank, she might cheat on you."

His eyes popped at the sound of this and before doing something he'd regret he stormed up to his own dorm room.

"Gin hunny, I think that was a little mean; you didn't have to say that about Alice."

"But it's true."

Branwen looked at Joseph and then at Peter, she moved off towards a table and took a seat swinging her legs up onto a table. Sirius at this point lost his own temper.

"I can't believe the three of you, and you call yourselves Amanda's friend."

"Yeah, so?"

Lily looked up at Sirius, she had been the most quiet throughout all this, he didn't know what was going on and why they were acting like this and he didn't care.

"You wait, you'll regret this at some point."

Then without waiting he stormed out of the portrait hole and the girls carried on.

* * *

First thing I know this isn't a very long chapter and the next few are going to be kind of short but that's because I want to have them separate, but the chapters are going to get longer I promise.

**Karen** yeah it was intense wasn't it, but it wasn't what you thought it was in fact its completely different to what everyone probably thought it was, but you'll find out when you get back from the lake (there should be four new chapters by that time!)

**Jessie** Oh Jess don't worry I think you'll like the plans I have in store for her and its not as bad as you think it is trust me.

**Firewalker** yep it does seem that they've over reacted but again keep reading and you'll discover something that makes you think completely differently. Alice went upstairs crying because they've been equally as mean to her as to Amanda the only difference being that there were no witnesses to it and she didn't get beaten on.

Okay so that's all I've got to say for now, there'll be more post again on Thursday, I'm thinking that for the next month I'm going to be updating twice a week, even if that means that some chapters you get are unbeta-ed but it shouldn't be too bad, anyway like I said more post on Thursday.

Kris


	49. Chapter 49

Year 3: Chapter 49

Both James and Remus excused themselves and headed up to their dorm room, leaving the three girls alone with Joseph and Peter. Lily felt like the odd one out, sitting there with them; her stomach was twisting and she wanted to throw up.

She couldn't really understand what was happening; things had been normal that morning they had headed down to breakfast but had been stopped by the two Black sisters. They had beckoned to Branwen and Ginny that they wanted a word in private.

Lily had of course stayed on the stairs but when the two girls returned they weren't exactly themselves. There was something about them and the insults they were throwing didn't help at all. They were being right little bitches themselves.

Instantly they had turned on Amanda and Alice and then at the breakfast table they had tormented Lily herself telling her that if she didn't do as they did they'd make sure nobody would speak to her again.

Branwen was of course her best friend, so she had to go along with them. Something told her that it was wrong though, but she couldn't help herself. She half understood why they were attacking Amanda; she did have this vibe coming off that said 'the world revolves around me' at times.

Alice however hadn't done anything; she was sitting with Amanda at breakfast, but that wasn't a crime they were friends. It was at this point that Lily realised that Alice wasn't in the common room.

Turning to look at Branwen and Ginny they were both all over the two boys and this in itself was odd behaviour for the pair. Shaking her head, Lily yawned wide. Joseph caught sight of this and gave her a small smile.

"You tired?"

"Yeah, I think I'll head up to the dorm room."

She waved to the four and disappeared up the girls' stairs to bed. On entering the room she heard small sniffing noises from across the room, moving closer she opened the curtains and found Alice sitting there with a pillow to her chest just crying.

The girl looked up at her and anger filled her blue eyes.

"What you want?"

The hurt in her voice caused a lump in Lily's throat this was her fault she'd gone along with Ginny and Branwen when she had known it was wrong.

"Alice I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. Its just Bran and Gin said if I didn't go along with it nobody would like me anymore."

"Oh great, so you make me feel like a complete loser as if I don't have any friends because you don't want to be one."

She knew it was wrong and carefully sat on the edge of Alice's bed.

"If you don't want to speak to me ever again I'll understand I've been a complete bitch."

"You have."

Alice laughed lightly and Lily smiled at her friend. Before either knew it they were hugging each other both with tears in their eyes.

"Al, I'm worried about Bran and Gin; they're not acting like themselves."

"You mean they've turned into bitches over night."

"No they were fine this morning until we spoke to Narcissa and Bellatrix Black, they asked to speak to them on their own and then they got all bitchy when they met back with me."

"Maybe they told them something about Amanda that they didn't like."

"Amanda! God I have to apologise to her but oh, I'll wait until tomorrow when she's calmed down."

Alice looked at her closely and Lily tried not to squirm.

"What did you do?"

"Well I didn't do much, just gave her some horrible looks but Branwen got into a fight with her scratched her straight across the cheek and then Ginny said something about how she's asked for something. She sounded really hurt by Ginny's comment."

Alice just nodded and yawned a little all the crying had worn her out. Lily too yawned.

"I think its time for bed. Night Al."

"Night Lil."

The pair climbed into their beds and pulled the curtains around going to sleep trying to forget the horrible day they had just experienced.

* * *

Okay so this isn't really long but it's the start of the making up part of the story since I'm not ready to split the girls friendship group just yet although that will be coming. Again I'll be posting next on Monday so it's not too long to wait for the next chapter.

**Firewalker** thanks for the review yeah it is mean they ganged up on Amanda but you'll find out the truth in two chapters time. Have fun this weekend and I'll have another chapter up ready for you on Monday and I think you might like it.

Anyway that's all for now.

Kris


	50. Chapter 50

Year 3: Chapter 50

Amanda sat in the Charms classroom with tears running down her cheeks; she couldn't believe how bitchy the girls were being. She knew that girls could be bitchy, she'd seen enough girls acting that way and it wasn't the first time that they had acted this way (they'd all had their days) but this was beyond normal bitchiness.

It wasn't the fact that they'd ganged up on her; it was the way Ginny had spoken to her. They'd had their fair number of fights before but that was always off limits. They never brought up the whole rape, but worse was the way Ginny had said she'd brought it on herself.

That was what had hurt Amanda the most the reason she had stormed from the room she couldn't take it having everyone stare at her. Maybe it was time she spoke to her father maybe he was right and her friends weren't really her friends.

The more she thought about it the more it made sense; she was a Dixon she was suppose to be a Slytherin, she should be on their side and not the side that she thought right. Family was more important than anything.

Her tears were flowing faster now and a cold breeze was running through the room, if she didn't know better she'd say a ghost was in the room with her. Sighing she sat on the desk just staring into space, she was unsure of how long she'd been sitting there when she heard a voice.

"Mind if I join you?"

She didn't need to look up to know who's voice it was nor did she have to reply for the boy to join her. They sat together in silence for a while she didn't look up from staring in space and he didn't try to force her to look at him.

Time was slow or maybe it was going so fast neither noticed it passing. The silence was engulfing on them and only broken by Amanda's sniffs. After what felt like hours but in honesty was only minutes she spoke up.

"I can't believe how bitchy Ginny was."

She turned her head to look at Sirius and he saw the tears still falling from her eyes. She could see his thumb getting closer to her face as he gently wiped them away. His gaze was intense on her as he focused on her cheek.

"Does that hurt?"

She shook her head as his hand gently cupped her cheek. She felt safe here now as if the whole argument from earlier had never taken place. She saw Sirius move closer to her as she copied his motion.

"She was wrong earlier; you know that, don't you?"

His voice was soft barely above a whisper and she only nodded as his fingers moved to her chin forcing her to look into his eyes. They were softer than she remember and filled with compassion or maybe it was something else.

The gap between them was shortening with every passing second his lips were scarcely from her own when he spoke again.

"You're amazing Mand, I'd have punched her tonight."

He was so close that his words sent soft air onto her lips causing her to giggle lightly. He didn't know how close she had been to punching Ginny she had wanted to. Her mind though left this as his lips moved even closer; she felt her eyes close as his lips touched hers.

They were soft and gentle just as she had remembered. There was something about Sirius that when he kissed her it felt as if the entire world faded away and only they were left, he had been her first kiss back when they were ten a dare from Narcissa but she still felt the flutter in her stomach that she had felt then when he first kissed her.

He pulled his lips back from hers he was still close though and without hesitation she leaned back in letting her lips rest on his. This time it was different and the kiss was quickly deepened she felt the hippogriffs in her stomach grow. She moved herself so she was closer and let one of her hands wander to the boy's hair while the other wrapped gently across his shoulders.

She could feel his hand that still cupped her face as his other moved to her waist holding her close. Things were quickly changing between them and she knew that their friendship was altering forever. This was the first time they had kissed like this and she didn't want it to stop.

From behind she heard what sounded like somebody clearing their throat and slowly she moved her lips away from Sirius' noting the small complain he made as she did so. Turning her head she found somebody watching them, her eyes widened as the person stepped into the room and the moonlight caught them, it was…

* * *

Okay so here is another chapter, and again I know this is short but come on its Mand and Sirius and its one that you've all been waiting for. So yeah hope that you liked this and I know it's a cliffy but the next chapter is on Thursday.

**Jessie **I'm glad that you liked the chapters, wonder what you made of this one.

**Karen** Oh you missed me, I've missed you there's been no post and I want to see what happens when Harry gets drunk, and what little Nate will do. Anyway did you enjoy your week at the lake?

**Firewalker** Yeah I was going to have a really bitchy Lily but that is too common so I needed to turn her back around hence Alice. As for the Black sisters you've caught on.

Kris


	51. Chapter 51

Year 3: Chapter 51

"Enjoying ourselves are we?"

"Yes, so why don't you just piss off back to wherever it is you came from."

The Slytherin smirked at them and Amanda knew that this was going to be a long evening he had come here looking for her she could tell by the way he was standing there.

"Severus what is it you wanted?"

"To speak to you, in private."

"I'm not going anywhere."

Sirius was still holding Amanda close she could feel his grip tightening around her waist as Severus came further into the room. She didn't move just continued to sit on the desk with Sirius. The Slytherin took to the desk opposite them.

"Él tiene que permanecer esto está entre usted y mí?" (A/N: Does he have to stay this is between you and me?)

"I don't think he's going anywhere Sev so you might as well tell me anyway."

"Yeah and make it English"

The scowl that came over the Slytherins face enforced Amanda's belief that this was going to be a conversation held in Spanish, she didn't mind but she didn't know how long Sirius would stand for it.

"Qué sucedió a su cara?" (A/N: What happened to your face?)

"Branwen attacked me, its nothing really she's just being a bit bitchy today."

"Cómo usted se sentiría si le dije no era realmente Ddraig?" (A/N: How would you feel if I told you it wasn't really Ddraig?)

"Pero era yo la vio, ella me atacó que usted no puede decirme que no fuera ella" (A/N: But it was I saw her, she attacked me you can't tell me that it wasn't her)

"Utilice su cabeza que Amanda allí es maneras de hacerle mirada como era Ddraig pero ella no está verdad ella misma" (A/N: Use your head Amanda there's ways to make it look like it was Ddraig but she truly isn't herself)

"Pero tiene que ser Branwen que ella me llamó una perra en gales" (A/N: But it has to be Branwen she called me a bitch in welsh)

"Hágale realmente piensan que ella es el único estudiante galés en la escuela? allí que es alguna Slytherins que habla galés su fácil aprender" (A/N: Do you really think she's the only welsh student in the school? there's a few Slytherins that speak welsh it's easy to learn)

Amanda sat there just looking at her cousin he was being sneaky he wanted her to know something but he didn't want anyone to know that he had told her, he was giving her clues letting her figure it out herself.

"What the hell are you two speaking about?"

"None of your business Black."

She felt the boy behind her move but she quickly put her hand on his.

"Sev said that it wasn't really Branwen but I don't see how it couldn't be."

"Snape what do you know?"

Anger was rising in Sirius' voice but Severus hardly reacted as he again looked at Amanda.

"Piense las pociones Amanda, podría qué poción un uso de hacerle mirada como si fueran algún otro?" (A/N: Think potions Amanda, what potion could one use to make it look as if they were someone else)

She sat there just staring into space again; her brain was flipping through all the potion books she'd ever looked at. She couldn't help but know that the answer was just out of reach it was on that page she couldn't quite turn to.

"Si what potion can you use to make you look like someone else?"

He was silent for a moment the only sound in the room was Severus' foot tapping against the floor.

"Polyjuice! Mand Polyjuice."

She turned to look at him and grinned slightly before looking back to her cousin.

"That takes a month to make though doesn't it Sev, so whoever has taken on Branwen's appearance has been working on it for a month."

"Dos meses, hice la poción pero no soy los un quién la tomó, dos de las muchachas de Slytherin la tome." (A/N: Two months, I made the potion but I'm not the one who took it, two of the Slytherin girls took it)

"Two people took it, that means it's not only Branwen, its Ginny too isn't it"

The boy nodded his head a sly grin creeping over his lips. He seemed to be thinking hard about something and it was a few moments before he spoke again.

"Sus amigos están en el armario de escoba en el segundo piso, ellos fueron trabados por allí esta mañana en su manera de desayunar. Usted debe ir quizá liberarlos." (A/N: Your friends are in the broom closet on the second floor, they were locked in there this morning on their way to breakfast. Maybe you should go and free them.)

Then he stood up and began to move to the classroom door, as he got to the door though Amanda called to him.

"Why did you tell me? I would have thought you would have been on your house's side and wanted me to stop talking to the other girls."

"No sé porqué le dije. Hay algo en medio como Amanda que no deseo ver que usted lastime por una cierta razón impar te quiero. Hágame tan un favor si usted cuida en todos para mí no dice a cualquier persona cómo usted descubrió" (A/N: I don't know why I told you. There's something between as Amanda I don't want to see you hurt for some odd reason I love you. So do me a favour if you care at all for me don't tell anyone how you found out)

He was at the door when Amanda pulled herself free from Sirius and grabbed her cousin's hand; she looked closely at him and smiled.

"Te quiero también Severus, no se preocupa su secreto es seguro con mí" (A/N: I love you too Severus, don't worry your secret is safe with me)

Then standing on tiptoes she kissed him gently on the cheek before pulling back. He smiled at her before pulling a face. With the back of his hand he started to wipe the spot she had kissed. He saw her raise an eyebrow.

"What! Your lips were touching Black's I don't want his germs on my cheek."

She laughed as he turned on the spot and disappeared off down the corridor. Amanda turned to look at Sirius who wore a horrified look.

"He's worried about germs you could have got from me; you just kissed him he's the one with all the germs."

Rolling her eyes she knew she had to go find Ginny and Branwen and quickly, as she made to move she felt Sirius' hand slip around her waist and as she turned to him his lips gently brushed against hers.

"What about Severus' germs?"

"I think I'll take my chance"

With that their lips met to continue the kiss that they had earlier been interrupted from.

* * *

Okay so you don't al want me dead because I left you a tiny bit of a cliffy which lets be honest I could have left you with for so much longer, and I actually didn't tell anybody who this was either which is a first since I give away all my little plots to Karen.

**Karen** well come on I had to leave YOU with one cliffy after all I told you who the traitor is in G&I so you can't be too mad with me. Well everything else in your review has been discussed already so hope you enjoy this one.

**Taylin **don't worry about not getting on very often school is the most important thing and as long as you stay up with that, that's what is important. The posting will be going back down at the end of September anyway as I'll be back in Uni and the work will come first.

As for the Black sisters well I think that has been explained in the chapter, which is why Severus was brought in (and he's being nice because Amanda is his favourite cousin) but you'll find out more later on in the next chapter. As for Sirius and Amanda this is just a hint, I think personally that they are pretty good together but I actually don't really want them together just yet so there will be dating around still and I'm sure you won't like at least one of the pairings.

**Jessie** Severus walked in, it had to be somebody that hated Sirius and was related to Amanda to make it fun and of course to have the information I needed on the Black sisters, but still a lot more to come.

Okay so next post will actually have to be Tuesday and not Monday and that's because this Monday is a bank holiday and I have to work all day (am in very early) but anyway enjoy and check back on Tuesday

Kris


	52. Chapter 52

Year 3: Chapter 52

Thirty minutes after Snape had left the pair they found themselves on the second floor standing outside a broom closet. Sirius moved his hand to the handle and turned it. The door didn't budge and whipping out his wand he said the spell to unlock it.

Inside everything was dark but on the floor towards the back sat two girls curled up asleep. Sirius looked back at Amanda who smiled as she moved into the cupboard and shook the closest girl.

"Gin I'm trying to sleep quite shaking me."

"I'm not touching you!"

With that the two sprung up and looked into the dimly light corridor. Amanda just grinned and stepped back towards Sirius as the pair stood up.

"Bout time somebody found us we've been here all day!"

"Yeah and I'm hungry"

At that point Ginny's stomach did a massive lurch. They stretched as they stood outside and Amanda was quick to speak up.

"What happened to you, and what are you wearing?"

The pair looked sheepishly at themselves; they wore cloaks over their underwear all their outer clothes having been taken. Ginny was quick to speak up.

"Bellatrix and Narcissa cornered us and knocked us out. When we woke up we were in the cupboard with only cloaks."

Sirius raised an eyebrow at the pair of them before looking back at Amanda.

"Think we should leave them in there and send Pete and Joe down to find them."

The looks the two girls shot were enough to answer that question. Amanda though was quickly looking around.

"We have to get back to the tower Bella and Narcissa could still be there and who knows what else they're doing."

"What do you mean by else."

So as they ran through the corridors Amanda explained everything the pair had done that day, or at least what their doubles had done. They reached the corridor that held the portrait of the fat lady quickly and Sirius barked the password.

He entered first followed by Amanda, the two other's were quickly pushed into a corner that was hidden by darkness. They could see the fake Branwen sitting with Peter she had one hand running through his hair while they were talking quietly.

Over on one of the chairs though they saw Joseph with the fake Ginny on his lap they were unaware of the attention they were getting as they made out for the entire world to see.

From the corner a grunt was heard but with a wave from Sirius Ginny held her breath. He moved forward towards Peter and took the seat opposite.

"Good evening Pettigrew, Black!"

Peter looked up confused but the madness in the girl's eyes was easy to see she was mad at being found out.

"Sirius what you talking about its Branwen?"

At that moment Branwen stepped forward from the shadows followed by Ginny. Peter screamed which caused Joseph to pull away from the girl he was kissing. His eyes grew as he saw what stood in front of him.

"What's happening?"

He was on his feet and the fake Ginny hit the floor hard. He moved over to stand next to Peter and the pair just looked between the four girls. Amanda moved closer to the two that were fully dressed.

"How long before you need to take some more of the potion then Bella, Narcissa?"

The Ginny look alike shrugged her shoulders.

"Have no idea what you're taking about little bitch."

"Don't call her that you impostor."

"You're the impostor!"

"SHUT UP!"

They all turned to look at Sirius he just shrugged and indicated for everyone to sit down. The two who were fully dressed didn't seem impressed by this but they did as they were told.

They sat in silence for a few moments before the fake Branwen spoke up.

"What makes you think we're impostors anyway, maybe they are"

Amanda looked at the girl

"Because we found them locked in a cupboard on the second floor."

This drew Peter's attention to the pair

"Why were you looking in cupboards?"

Sirius looked at Amanda with a questioning eye, he didn't know what to say if they said Snape had told them there would be problems but then again they wouldn't be his. He opened his mouth to answer when Amanda beat him to it.

"It's nobody's business but our own."

"I'd like to know actually."

Amanda turned to look at Ginny.

"I'm not telling you, I'm not in a good mood with people that look like you two today."

She put on a pout and stared at her friend.

"Look I promise I'll explain things after this is sorted out."

"Won't be long then."

Branwen's voice drew everyone's attention as they looked at the two other's. They were changing; they both became taller one more than the other. Ginny's red hair darkened becoming black while Branwen's naturally dark became light.

Within seconds they were looking at Bellatrix and Narcissa Black. Both girls scowled at the small group gathered around them and Sirius barked a laugh.

"You'll have to try harder next time girls, like not locking up the originals in an easy to find place. Now way don't you go back to Slytherin HQ and leave us to clean up your mess."

The two girls looked ready to attack but Narcissa stood up and left the room straight away while Bellatrix looked at them.

"You made a mistake Dixon you should have just left it and joined us, you wait the worse is yet to come."

She stormed off out of the room and the group looked around. Branwen looked at Ginny as Joseph spoke up.

"Wonder what she meant?"

Sirius and Peter exchanged a look before sharing it with Amanda, Ginny looked confused between the three of them.

"What are we missing?"

Sighing Peter answered.

"Simple if we don't join them they're going to kill Mand."

"Yep, I'll end up dead, wow who would have thought it. Bet I out live their plans!"

She started laughing but nobody else did.

"This is serious Amanda."

"Wow it must be you didn't call me Mandy."

The look in his eye caused her laughter to stop; she looked closely at him and saw that he was panicking no matter how much he was trying to keep calm for appearances he wasn't able to hide it from her.

"It's okay they're not going to kill me."

"You can't know that."

The room around them had again fallen into silence and Amanda couldn't help but wonder if silence was something that had been picked for her and Sirius. It seemed whenever they had something to say nothing else could be heard.

Looking over her shoulder she could see the other four were still standing there but they didn't seem all that important in that moment. Moving forward she took hold of Sirius' hand and pulled him down onto the sofa.

"Si I promise you nothing's going to happen to me."

"You don't know that though Mand, I thought I'd lost you back in the summer I can't go through that again."

She grinned at him as she moved closer; taking her hand she ran her fingers gently through his hair.

"If they think they can kill me, they've got no idea who they're dealing with."

He looked at her and opened his mouth to answer but she quickly placed a finger against his lips.

"I'll be careful okay I promise."

Without thinking she leaned in close taking his lips with hers as if to reassure him she was still there, she allowed his arms to wrap around her and they completely forgot about their four watching friends.

* * *

First thing I must say is that I'm really sorry but I'm not sure when the next post will be, you see I've kind of put off my summer reading of _Herodotus. The Histories _and I must read it by the time I go back to Uni so I shall be absent for about two weeks now.

Just want to say thanks to **Karen, Firewalker, None **and** Taylin **for the reviews and explain quickly some things.

Sirius and Amanda, well everyone seems to like them as a couple but some of the best couples don't get together when they should. These are actually kind of based on two of my friends who knew each other since we were thirteen but didn't start dating until we were 18, so there'll be a lot of are they on and off in this story and plus other relationships will build.

As for Snape well although he is evil he is still Amanda's cousin and although they are in different houses they grew up together and are close friends, and because of that Snape isn't as mean to her as he could be, you'll see more of this later on.

Well I have to go finish painting my room

Kris


	53. Chapter 53

Year 3: Chapter 53

Branwen and Ginny exchanged looks with each other, as Sirius and Amanda got cosy on the sofa. Joseph chuckled and they turned to look at him as he raised his eyebrow.

"Well at least we know why they were looking for a cupboard!"

The four moved away and as they got into a corner Ginny whacked Joseph hard across the head.

"Why were you kissing Bellatrix Black?"

"Ouch! Look I thought it was you."

"You thought I'd call Mand a bitch?"

"Well she was all over Christian this morning I just assumed that you were annoyed with her for that, mind so did everyone else. That reminds me, you better apologise to Frank tomorrow"

"Forget about that you'll have to apologise to me."

With another thump on his arm she ran up the girl's stairs to the safety of her dorm, he shrugged his shoulders and made a sigh indicating she was a nutter before biding the two remaining goodnight and heading to his own bed.

Branwen turned to look at Peter he had a funny look on his face and she slowly waved her hand in front of his face.

"You alright Pete?"

He shook his head and looked at her.

"Yeah sorry it was the shock of everything that's happened tonight. Look I'm sorry I thought Narcissa was you, I should have known you wouldn't be that mean."

She gently placed a hand on Peter's shoulder and smiled at him.

"It's alright I don't blame you, its not as if you were the only one to be fooled."

She yawned at him.

"Sorry I'm tired I think I'll head up I'll see you tomorrow."

He nodded and kissed her forehead as she disappeared up the stairs to her dorm room. Peter on the other hand wasn't ready to go to bed. He sat on one of the chairs and looked into the fire. His mind was reeling.

Things were changing fast and he was unsure of where he stood in the scheme of things. Today had just left him with that feeling that bad things would soon be upon them. His life had never been easy but since coming to Hogwarts it had gotten easier.

He no longer had to put up seeing his mother being beaten black and blue, he knew it was still happening but now he was away from it he didn't have to worry about seeing it happen or watching her drink her youth away until she was left without any feelings.

Then of course he made friends here but more surprising he found himself someone he cared about, but his feelings were changing. He liked Branwen but his feelings were changing he didn't know why, he still liked Branwen but there was an element that was making him unsure of his future.

Turning his head slightly he caught sight of Sirius and Amanda and his heart plunged. He didn't know why but he knew he didn't like what he saw. Yes he had had a crush on the girl but that was last year now he wanted Branwen, didn't he?

He turned his face back to the fire and watched the flames leap at one another he wasn't sure of the time but it wasn't long before he heard a voice speak up.

"What you looking at Pete?"

Amanda moved and sat on the arm of the chair he was on; she leaned in looking at the fire to see if anything was in there.

"Just thinking."

"Wanna talk about it?"

He looked sideways at Sirius who had stretched himself out on the sofa.

"They're going to try everything to make us join them."

Sirius nodded his head looking at his two friends.

"I know there's only one thing for it, we have to stick together. No matter what happens it's the three of us against the family. What you think?"

Amanda nodded as she moved over and curled up next to Sirius on the sofa.

"But do you think that'll work?"

"Pete we don't know what's going to come, nobody does really but as long as we stand by our beliefs we'll be okay. I was considering joining the family tonight but you know what, no matter what happens between me and my friends I know my values are right and not my family's."

Peter nodded as he stretched up yawning.

"I'm off to bed."

He hadn't made it up the stairs when he turned around to look at his two friends, they were already fast asleep.

* * *

Okay so this is up sooner than I thought but not sure when the next one will be. Thanks to **Karen, Firewalker **and **Taylin**

To answer the main questions that have come up. They didn't threaten to kill Amanda if Ginny didn't join them, they threatened to kill her if she didn't join them and Sirius and Peter know that the same will come to them if they don't join.

As for why Bella and Cissa did it, well they wanted to split up the group and what's better then taking on the role of the best friend and destroying the friendship, and it would probably have worked if Snape hadn't have found Amanda.

Well I'll try to post again soon, I want to finish the third year by the end of September.

Kris xx


	54. Chapter 54

Year 3: Chapter 54

A poking sensation ran up the side of his arm, a small giggling sound rang through the air. Opening his eyes he saw Alice sitting on the floor looking at him with a glint in her eyes, he shifted his arm and noted the lump that lay under it.

"What you want Alice?"

"I want Mand, why what do you want?"

He looked closely at her

"Something you can't give me"

"Oh and what does that mean?"

"I want peace of mind, I want the insurance that my family will leave me alone that we'll all live long happy lives."

"Oh well I can't help you there."

She began to stroke Amanda's head tugging lightly at strands. He felt Amanda hit him in the stomach and moaned. Her eyes shot open and a grin spread up her face

"Sorry"

"Yeah right when have you ever been sorry?"

"Mand upstairs now we have to talk."

Sirius saw the smile on their faces as they ran upstairs a loud laughter sound rang through the room. Slowly stretching Sirius swung his legs off the sofa and saw the stares he received.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Frank and Remus sat next to him while James moved to the chair. They were looking at him as if they expected him to say something.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Well what happened last night?"

"Oh it wasn't Branwen and Ginny. Narcissa and Bella jumped them yesterday morning and took a potion called Polyjuice that made them look like them."

The three boys looked thoughtful for a moment then Frank spoke up

"Alice already explained that when you were sleeping we wanted to know bout you and Mand?"

Sirius just shook his head and leaned back into the chair. A grunt sounded as a head looked down the stairs. Joseph's hair was all messed and bags lay under his eyes. He took the second chair by the fire and grunted at the boys.

"You get any sleep mate?"

Joseph snapped his head towards Sirius and looked at him.

"Not much I kept seeing Bellatrix change into Ginny and then Ginny's face as she was hitting me telling me I should have known it was her, and oh she's so mad at me."

"Yeah I thought so."

Joseph looked at everyone before he answered.

"Amanda didn't look that mad at you last night though mate."

Sirius grinned sheepishly and looked at the floor. James noticed this

"Come on fess up Sirius what's happening."

"Him and Amanda were nuzzled up on the sofa together trying to eat each other's faces."

"PETE!"

"What you were!"

He sat on the arm of James' chair and all the boys looked straight at Sirius.

"Fine. I don't know what's happening, she was upset yesterday and we sort of just ended up kissing and then Snape interrupted and then we were kissing again and then we found Ginny and Branwen came up here and…"

"You got all upset so Amanda kissed you, then Ginny hit me and stormed off to bed. How come you got the one that kisses when she's upset and I get the one that hits?"

Remus leaned in and rested his arm on Sirius' shoulder.

"So you two an item?"

"I don't know, I mean its Mand. We're just friends. I like her but not like that although I didn't mind the kissing thing."

Frank laughed lightly

"You better make sure she doesn't think you're going out then, otherwise that could be trouble."


	55. Chapter 55

Year 3: Chapter 55

A tugging sensation shot through her head and moving her arm she felt it connect with something solid. A low moan emitted from the object so she opened her eyes and saw Sirius looking down at her.

He had a dopy look on his face that he always wore when he just woke up a grin spread up her face as he rubbed his stomach gently.

"Sorry"

"Yeah right when have you ever been sorry?"

"Mand upstairs now we have to talk."

Turning her head she saw Alice smiling coyly at her and knew that she was busted, it had to have been Ginny and Branwen they'd told the girls what they saw last night. Moving much faster than she normally did first thing she was up the stairs.

As the door closed she heard the laughter of the others who were all looking at her. Carefully she lifted her hand and touched her nose testing to see if there was something wrong with it, then she moved her hand to her head and Ginny spoke up.

"There's nothing wrong with the way you look, now talk."

"Okay well I like to talk, I can talk for ages and in Spanish as well if you want or even Italian but I'm not very good at that –"

A pillow connected with her face and Lily swung her legs over the bed.

"Sorry."

It was a simple word that was meant for the pillow but the pair knew she was apologising for much more than that. Branwen moved and sat next to Lily on the bed and Alice was leaning against the bed with Ginny opposite. Amanda moved next to Ginny and placed her head on her shoulder.

"I'm confused."

Ginny stroked her hair gently.

"No wonder the way you and Sirius were last night, tell Aunty Ginny everything."

"Do I get a cookie?"

"And chocolate milk!"

Branwen and Lily were grinning and Alice had her head rested on Lily's leg all three were watching Amanda carefully as Ginny continued to stroke her head.

"It was horrible, Bella said that I deserve all the evil things that happen to me, in fact she said I ask for them. Well I thought it was you and I got really really mad and stormed off and ended up in one of the classrooms on my own."

"Was Sirius with you?"

"Not then Al, but I was sitting there considering going to see Lucius and Sirius came in and said he was surprised I didn't punch Bella/Ginny and he was getting closer to me. He sorta held my cheek looking at where Narcissa/Branwen scrammed me."

She moved her head to look at Ginny her eyes moving from the others to focus on her.

"He said that I was amazing, you know with everything that happened to me this year and well he was really close to me and then he was kissing me. Nothing special just the way we normally do you know lips touching nothing special."

She looked at the other three.

"He pulled away and I pulled him back, I was the one that deepened the kiss, and I'm embarrassed I shouldn't have done that."

"Why? It's not as if you're with anybody else?"

Branwen did have a point she hadn't done anything wrong, they were both single and good friends so what if they kissed it didn't mean anything, or did it?

"It didn't mean anything though but what if Sirius thinks it did, I don't want to give him the wrong idea."

"So you don't want to go out with Sirius?"

Amanda stared at Lily like she had three heads

"Me and Sirius, he's like my big brother, no, its just wrong, but it felt good, but it's wrong. Oh I'm confused again."

"Well I'm hungry I haven't eaten since the day before yesterday."

Ginny stood up as did Branwen and they walked out of the room, Lily grinned followed them but Alice took Ginny's vacant seat.

"Want to talk about it?"

"How do you feel with Frank?"

The blonde blushed but a small smile played across her features.

"Special. It's like he doesn't see anybody else, when we're together it's just the two of us. I get this bubbly feeling in my stomach and my heart beats faster but it's a good feeling."

"I didn't feel any of that, well okay there was the bubbly feeling but it wasn't special. It was Sirius, I don't know I love him, I really do and I know one day I'm going to marry him but –"

"Who said you're going to marry him?"

Amanda looked around the room as if checking nobody else was there

"I overheard mama speaking to Aunt Amarantha."

"What did she say?"

"She said Usted ha notado la manera que Amanda está alrededor de Sirius? Ella hace todo que él le pregunta que también, harán un par casado perfecto, usted esperan hasta que son dieciocho usted verá"

"What does that mean?"

"Have you noticed the way Amanda is around Sirius? She does everything he asks her too, they'll make a perfect married couple, you wait until they're eighteen you'll see"

"Oh so you're promised."

"Yeah but we probably won't get married they just think we will Sirius and I have never done anything they've wanted us to do before."

"Are you going to talk to him?"

"I'm going to have too aren't I?"

"Yep."

"Wish me luck"

Alice stood up with her and they headed down to breakfast to find the others.

* * *

Okay so since the last chapter was really short I decided to post this one as well, plus there is the fact that my next day off is a week tomorrow so I don't think I'll be back until then with another post for you. On a happy note we've nearly finished year 3, there's only 6 chapters and then on to forth year hopefully I'll be able to post all this year before the 3rd October (when I go back to Uni)

**Karen** yes keep an eye on Peter things are beginning to turn for him, you might be surprised where this is going.

**Taylin **No Peter doesn't like Amanda, he doesn't know how he feels, it's the fact that he feels along you must remember that Peter, Amanda and Sirius are the ones that are being attacked by their family and Peter is jealous of how close Sirius and Amanda are because he feels like the outsider of the group.

Ginny is mad at herself for allowing the Black sisters to trick her and is taking it out on Joe because he's an easy target. Remus is still around as are James and Lily but they're not that big in this year, next year you will see them.

As for Lily being different well I wanted her to be, I didn't want her to be the usual Lily she's still self conscious at the moment and follows people around because she wants to be liked, she won't be staying this way (year 5 dramatic change) but for the time being you'll just have to get use to her.

**Britt** welcome, thank you so much for reading this and I'm glad you like it, two whole days that's really good there's so many chapters to read in such a short amount of time, I hope you'll continue to like what's coming.

Well that's all for now, I'll try to get on at the end of the week but not sure if I'll be able to, my next day off is next Wednesday (15th) and I'll defiantly be posting then.

Kris


	56. Chapter 56

Year 3: Chapter 56

"Mand can I talk to you?"

"Sure Si, what's up?"

He took her hand and pulled her to one of the tables in the corner of the room.

"Mand what's going on?"

"Well I was playing chess with Pete, why?"

"Be Serious, I mean between us."

"Oh"

Both looked down at the table not meeting the others eye. It was a moment before anything was spoken

"This is stupid we're friends."

Amanda grinned at Sirius

"Of course we are."

"We've over come arguments before."

"Yep we've cursed each other and everything."

"So why's this different?"

Amanda just shook her head at him she couldn't figure it out and judging by the look on his face he couldn't either. She met his eyes before speaking.

"We've kissed before haven't we so why should this be different?"

"We hadn't kissed like that before Mand that's why it's different."

"But we're friends so it shouldn't matter."

He nodded his head at her looking around. There were so many couples sitting together they looked happy and almost like it was easy. Relationships always seemed easy from the outside but maybe they were harder than they looked.

"Where do we go now Mand?"

"Friendship"

His eyes shot to met hers

"You mean you don't want to date me."

"Date you! Merlin no, I just want to be friends with you."

"Why not, I'm a great catch!"

She grinned at him taking his hand.

"Yeah you are that's for sure but I think we're better as friends than anything else don't you?"

"Well yeah I wanted to say I only want to be friends."

"Wait so you're mad with me because I don't want to date you but yet you don't want me either."

He grinned slugging her lightly

"Oh I'll have you, just when you grow a bit shrimp!"

"Oh really and what makes you think I'll want you."

"The way you kissed me last night, I know you want me."

"Oh like you weren't kissing me back."

They looked at each other and burst out laughing. People were looking at them maybe it was the way they had been slowly raising their voices.

"What are we fighting about Si?"

"Nothing!"

With that they went back to what they had been doing and things went back to normal throughout the house.


	57. Chapter 57

Year 3: Chapter 57

Exams came and went and the final Quidditch match was played (Gryffindor stuffing Slytherin) leaving the castle with a happy feeling. The students could be found at the lake, swinging in trees or just chasing one another through the grounds.

Although to all it seemed a great time the tide was turning they were quickly loosing these times although to the students this was well hidden.

It was a warm June day with only a week left of term the sun was hot and the group of third years could be found together. Lily and Branwen were safely tucked in a tree, laughing lightly at those below. Remus and James had hold of one of the Quaffles and were enjoying a game of piggy in the middle with Peter jumping to touch the ball.

Frank, Sirius and Ginny were found splashing around in the shallow area of the lake happily throwing water up at Alice who was cooling her feet. However under the large oak tree that Lily and Branwen were sharing sat Joseph. He had his hand in the large basket Branwen had supplied them with chomping on something.

He heard a loud yell and leaned out from behind the tree to see Amanda running towards him. Behind her was a young boy, his hair dark but eyes light; there was something familiar about him.

Amanda reached him and held his shoulder as she swung around next to him; she was panting slowly regaining her breath. Before they could talk the boy was there.

"Deje el Regulus solo" (A/N: Leave Regulus alone)

"Era el hablar justo con él" (A/N: I was just talking to him)

"Él no tiene nada decir a usted" (A/N: He has nothing to say to you)

"Ningún usted no tiene nada decir a mí" (A/N: No you have nothing to say to me)

"Usted es una deshonra" (A/N: You're a disgrace)

"Ése es sí yo. El Oh y no me espera la semana próxima, yo no está viniendo a casa" (A/N: Yes that's me. Oh and don't wait for me next week, I'm not coming home)

Joseph heard the sound they made; he guessed it was a language but if it wasn't English he had no chance. The boy said something and Amanda sat up straight.

"Qué usted significó?" (A/N: What did you mean?)

"Usted verá" (A/N: You'll see)

He walked away and Joseph noticed that the colour had drained from Amanda's face. She was shaking slightly but it was more out of anger than anything else; he had learnt her moods well enough to know that now.

"Mand you okay?"

"Brothers."

It came out in a snarl that surprised him more than anything else, her eyes glazed over and he heard her small comment that slipped from her lips.

"He should be locked up."

She didn't blink, nor move as water droplets landed on the pair. Joseph looked up as Ginny moved to lean against him; Frank and Sirius were opposite hands in the basket grabbing food. Alice though sat next to Amanda and waved her hand in front of her face, there was no movement.

"Was that Adrian?"

Joseph saw Sirius' head snap up to look where the boy was walking away his eyes narrowed and he looked in the other direction towards James, Remus and Peter who had a better view.

"PETE IS THAT ADRAIN OVER THERE?"

The boy looked around before running over to them with James and Remus following close behind. He stopped as he reached them and sat between Joseph and Amanda, Remus and James dropped to the ground next to Sirius as Peter spoke up.

"Yeah it was, what he want?"

Everyone looked at Amanda who was still staring into space and Branwen yelled down from the tree.

"He spoke in Spanish, so it was private whatever it was."

Alice shook Amanda's shoulders and she snapped out of her trance.

"What did Adrian want?"

She smiled slightly looking at Sirius

"I'm banned from speaking to Regulus, and the little guy was just telling me what was going on."

Sirius' eyes narrowed at his brother's name. He and his brother had always gotten on but he knew that things were changing for the worse and that his brother was very much aware of what was happening.

"What he say?"

She shook her head not wanting to say anything. Peter moved closer towards her and she felt his arm slip around her shoulder and felt his mouth go to her ear.

"They're starting the war aren't they?"

Everyone watched as her eyes widened, from above they heard Lily yell down asking what was happening, when there was no reply she jumped from the tree followed by Branwen and they both moved next to Alice.

Amanda just continued to stare before turning to look closely at Peter.

"Regulus said that our dad's have been in secret meetings for the last two months."

Peter looked at Sirius both of them were quickly figuring out what was happening, Peter was the one to speak up.

"One guess what they're talking about."

Amanda grinned at them before speaking

"Reg didn't know but Ad may have just given it away."

"What did he say?"

The three looked at Frank but his question was never answered. An owl swooped down on them landing gracefully on the grass in front of Ginny. Leaning over she tried to take the letter it held but the beak came very close to her finger as it tried to bite her.

"I don't think its for you honey."

Ginny turned her head towards Joseph giving him a killer look, the owl however moved closer towards them. Gently he managed to remove the letter from the owl and it hooted at them all before taking off.

Gently he broke the seal on the envelope and pulled the parchment out of it, lifting it up so that it was above Ginny's head he quickly scanned the letter. His hands began to shake and he pulled himself up leaving Ginny sitting there.

"Joe what's wrong?"

His eyes spun to land on Frank before he turned looking around the grounds as if searching for an answer.

"I have to go, umm… see Dumbledore."

He legged it and was at the door before anybody could say anything to him. Ginny picked up the letter that he had dropped and gasped handing it over to Frank. His eyes scanned it and he looked up at everyone.

"His father's dead."

Branwen was quick to answer

"What happened?"

"It says he was found in his office last night, they're looking into it."

Sirius took the letter from Frank and read through it and looked back at him.

"What did his father do?"

"He was head of the Unspeakables why?"

Peter gasped loudly and they looked at him, he was rubbing his arm where Amanda was gripping it hard, her eyes wide as if something had just occurred to her.

"They did it."

Ginny spun around

"Who?"

"Them! Ad said that it was coming, that the war was about to start and I'd better pick my side. They did it, that's what the meetings have all been about, they're killing the heads of the departments."

Lily gasped and looked straight at Peter

"That means your dad is a target."

The youngsters were all ashen faced as they looked around at each other, but to their surprise Peter just laughed at Lily's comment quickly followed by Sirius and Amanda. Alice didn't look happy and neither did the others but she spoke up.

"What's so funny?"

"My dad's one of them, its all because of Tom they've been whispering about it for years planning things, I just never thought it would happen this quick."

"Your dad is one!"

Alice sounded completely stunned but he just nodded.

"Yeah, but he's not in charge is he Mand!"

"Well can I help it if Dixon's are authoritative and capable of leading others."

"Wait so you know who's involved."

The three nodded at Remus' question and Sirius answered.

"It's our families, we're the most powerful ones, so its Peter's father, my father and uncle and of course Amanda's father and uncles."

"We have to tell someone."

"We can't. Look Dumbledore already knows Jamie so can we just drop it and be there for Joe."

With that the group all stood up and made their way to their common room to find their friend.

* * *

Okay so another two –oh post- now where was I oh yes another two chapters for you now, and I think I'm going to post another two on Wednesday (there's only 61 chapters to year 3, so if I post two at a time, that means only two more posts until we finish the year)

So like I said two new posts and okay there was the death that I said was coming and it isn't that big a deal, Joe's dad is dead, but it's what it stands for and the next chapter so help you understand that this is one of the most important deaths in the story, like I said next chapter will explain.

**Karen** look it isn't the 15th yet and I've posted and I had the date wrong it would have been the 14th that I was going to post, but since I'm, not in work until 2 I thought I'd give you something to read, although since you're going away for the weekend I don't think it would have mattered to you!

**Taylin **A lot is happening at the moment there's a lot of hints that are being put forward at the moment, like I've said Amanda and Sirius not happening, but just because they're not happening right now doesn't mean it won't happen, I'm a strong believer in dating around so I don't think any of the couples that are dating at the moment are going to be the final couples (with one exception)

**Britt **you're right Amanda wouldn't mind marrying Sirius and more on that in the fourth year, but she doesn't like doing what her family want her to do, so there will be a lot of will they, won't they. They're like the Ross and Rachel of the story.

**Jessie **I know you're busy no worries hun, that's what happens when you get a full time job, is it hairdressing your doing now or something else? Oh I wanted to ask did you see the Wales England footie game? I was there it was really good and you know even though we lost it was good because we were expected to let in about five goals.

**Firewalker **don't worry about being busy I'm going to be very soon what with going back to Uni. Yes Sirius and Amanda are cute together, they're a lot alike and I think that they've got strength together and they both know it, but that doesn't mean they have to be together.

Yes the girls are really friendly at the moment but friendships change when they get older and there's a lot of twists to come so maybe you'll be surprised by what's to come. As for Branwen and Peter well you'll have to see, breaking up is never easy but its something that happens.

Okay so more post on Wednesday

Kris


	58. Chapter 58

Year 3: Chapter 58

The week zoomed by leaving everyone in its saddened wake. News was spreading throughout the wizarding world of a number of attacks. The heads of several departments within the ministry had been killed, and only a few had been left without injury.

The Gryffindors had watched as Joseph left a week early with Frank to attend the funeral of his father, Ginny had wanted to attend but Joseph had refused to let her go with him. The school was filled with gossip as the prophet was spread among the students reading articles about an evil wizard.

Among the many rumours Peter had heard the best was that his father was in St. Mungos after being attacked and that he was expected to die at any minute. People kept looking at Peter wondering why he was still there. He was enjoying the rumours that were floating around although the truth was something to horrible to think of.

From among the school only a small number knew the absolute truth of the situation. Peter was spending many hours sitting around tables with Sirius, Amanda and Andromeda trying to work out what they were going to do with the up coming summer.

The other third year Gryffindors were trying to get information from them about what was happening but they knew that by telling them they would spread more danger and were careful not to say anything more to their friends than that already said.

As well as the four of them they had heard low gossip of things changing within the Slytherin dungeon rooms. Amanda had managed to get Severus on his own for half an hour to find some information out. All she got was that most within the dungeon didn't know what was happening.

He was careful with what he had passed on but by the end of it she knew that Bella was involved and would be joining with them when she left along with Rodolphus. She also discovered that her brother was involved with it all along with Lucius and that they were convincing Regulus he should be too.

By the time the leaving feast was spread in front of them only eleven students knew the truth, knew who was involved and why they were being targeted. Only those four Gryffindors from the evilest of families along with their brothers, sisters, cousins and of course Lestrange knew what to expect.

The hall was filled with whispers that werewolves were behind the attack, causing Remus anxiety not that anybody noticed. Another rumour was that it was muggleborns trying to rid the world of the prejudice purebloods. But no one had considered that it could be a relative of one of the four founders of Hogwarts, nobody had heard of a boy who had once attended by the name of Tom Riddle.

The mass of students were unaware of the transformation that this boy had undertaken in the twenty years he had been out of Hogwarts. Not one knew of his connection to the Slytherin founder and none knew of his plan to rid the world of the impure of wizard kind. Tom Riddle had finally found his feet and had decided it was time that he was known to the world.

The meal that was taking place on that final night was subdued. No celebrations rocked the air no shouts of joy from the Gryffindors who had won the Quidditch Cup and none from the Ravenclaws who had beaten them to the House Cup by ten points.

There were no celebrations for the exams that were passed, and no rubbing in of the standing of the Gryffindor third years (Remus had topped the year followed by Severus Snape, Branwen, Lily and then Alice. James had come tenth in the year followed by Ginny two below him. Then Peter was down in twenty third with Sirius at thirty and Amanda at thirty three)

There was no laughter in the hall only shared whispers of rumours. The food was eaten in almost complete silence and when Dumbledore stood to make his end of year speech he only had to clear his throat once and the small sound died away.

"Another year has ended and what a year it has been. Each and every one of you have grown and matured and some have faced horrors that most would think unbelievable. I am proud of each and every one of you for facing your demons and for the way you have all behaved in the last two weeks."

"I think it is time that these rumours that are spreading come to an end. You know that something is happening you are all smart and nothing gets by you. Your parents will not be happy that you know these things they will want you shielded but I believe that if we leave you without the truth you will not be prepared for what is to come."

His eyes roamed the room landing on Peter and he nodded at the small boy.

"We are at war although the papers have yet to declare it. The Minster is doing his best to ignore the threat and we must assume that he is wishing the problem away. There is trouble but there is nothing for you to truly fear at the moment. I and my close friends believe that they are ridding themselves of high officials and that you will all be safe."

"So tomorrow go forth into the world and don't fear what you hear. Most of you will return after the summer and for our leavers I wish you all the luck in the world, don't forget what you have been taught and use your brains, stand up for what you believe to be right and don't get forced to think in another's way."

"Remember who you are, remember where you came from and remember to live life to its fullest, enjoy everyday but don't take stupid risks. If ever you need help the doors to the school will be open to you and as long as you're true to yourself you will find help from within. Now off to bed you all must go and rest your sleepy heads for tomorrow will be a long day for all."

He sat down and more whispers spread through the room. The students stood up and left the hall heading to their dorms and sleep. Sirius however signalled to Peter to hold back grabbing Amanda and Andromeda's hands.

The four left the hall together and headed to the entrance to Dumbledore's office. Sirius and Amanda had spent so much time there that they knew the password by heart. They made their way up and knocked on the door.

Silence greeted them but that didn't stop Amanda from opening the door and heading in. It looked the same as it had for the last three years and she moved straight to Fawkes who was in the prime of his life, stroking his feathers gently.

"He likes that Miss Dixon."

The four students turned to see the headmaster enter the room; he was smiling sadly at them all as he took a seat. He waved his wand and four chairs appeared in front of him. Sirius and Peter took the two seats on either end leaving the middle two for the girls.

Andromeda found herself next to Peter while Amanda took the last seat Fawkes landing gently on her lap allowing her to continue stroking him.

"Now it is always a pleasure having you join me like this but I believe there is a reason you are all here."

"We can't go home tomorrow."

Dumbledore's eyes moved to Sirius' and he saw the intense look the young boy wore he was determined and he couldn't be blamed who'd want to go back to a home like theirs. However Dumbledore knew they must.

"I am sorry Sirius but you must return home, all of you."

"But what if they try to –"

"Mr Black you must return home otherwise your fathers will know that we've discovered their involvement. You needn't stay too long with them I've already spoken to Henry Potter he will be having you and Mr Pettigrew over after three weeks."

His eyes turned to look at Andromeda

"You my dear will be going to stay with Trinity. They are vacating in Mexico this summer and you have been invited along with them. You leave after two weeks at home and you do not return until the week before you come back here, so you will be safe all summer."

The three were smiling now glad that their dilemma had been sorted but from within the silence he heard the fourth voice speak up.

"I shall not be returning home at all. I don't care what father thinks or your plan. Ginny has already sorted it out with her parents I'm staying with them all summer, and there's nothing you or anybody else can do or say that will make me go home."

The headmaster looked at her; the determination on her face brought a smile to his face.

"I had planed for you to stay with Branwen all summer but if it has been sorted for you to stay with Miss Dunn then that will be fine, I will let Ddraig know that you will be safe. Now why don't the four of you go back to your dorm you've got an early start."

The four Gryffindors returned to their rooms to find everyone sitting around the common room talking about what had been said. It was a long night where nobody slept to busy trying to come to terms with the problems of the outside world.


	59. Chapter 59

Year 3: Chapter 59

It was still early when the school emptied and the carriages filled with students heading home. The train ride was subdued as everyone tried to imagine what terrors would be facing them back home.

The third years found a large compartment but it was still a squeeze to fit in. It was weird how suddenly after the fighting of the prior year an unspoken agreement had somehow been worked this year. Yes there was still a tension between them but their arguments seemed small compared to the outside troubles.

The train pulled up at Kings Cross and everybody fought to get themselves off the train to find their families, fear had taken over most of the students wondering if their family were safe from all the attacks that had taken place.

The group of friends were among the last off the train and finding a trolley each they loaded their belongings onto it. Moving slowly the nine friends stopped just inside the barrier on the wizarding side. They were silent for a moment but after all the other students had left they knew they would have to join them.

Alice was the first to react and she reached for each of them hugging them gently and stepped forward towards the barrier but then stopped to look back at them all.

"Don't forget to write okay, I want to make sure you're alright over the summer."

"Don't worry Al we'll write to each other all summer won't we guys."

Everybody nodded at Branwen's words and as Alice was about to leave Lily called out stopping her in her tracks.

"We'll come with you Al; my dad will be worried if I don't get out there now. You coming Bran?"

The Welsh girl nodded her dark head and hugged each person in the same fashion that Alice and Lily had done. When she reached Peter she kissed him gently before turning with the other two girls and leaving through the barrier.

They got to the other side instantly and looked around. Branwen noticed that nobody was there for her and Alice was looking around as if lost.

"I wonder where Tad is?"

"My parents aren't here either."

Lily looked around and spotted her father.

"Look my dad's there let's go stand by him."

The three girls moved over to stand by Dudley Evans, as he saw them approach he smiled happily and grabbed Lily into a fierce hug. He smiled down into her hair as he kissed the top of her head.

"My you're getting tall; you're almost up to my shoulders."

"I'm growing up dad that's why."

"Well stop!"

"Hello Mr Evans."

"Branwen and Alice isn't it?"

Alice nodded and smiled at Lily's father, they looked so happy together it was good to see after the devastation their family had suffered in their first year.

"Mr Evans have you seen Tad he was suppose to be here?"

"Didn't your father tell you? There's been a bit of a change of plan you're coming to stay with us for the weekend."

"Oh no he didn't but it doesn't matter."

"Dad can we wait a little Alice's parents aren't here yet?"

"Sure honey."

They stood there for a few minutes when they saw two women running over to them, they looked out of breath as they stopped and Alice laughed, as they got closer.

"Alice thank Merlin you're here. Where's James?"

"Still on the other side of the barrier."

She looked up at her mother, her blonde hair was flying loose all over the place and James' mother Jacqueline looked very much similar. They both stopped next to Lily and Branwen and smiled at the two girls as they noticed Lily's dad.

"Oh good afternoon, thanks for staying with Alice."

"That's alright. I'm Dudley Evans Lily's father."

Alice's mother took his hand in hers.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Lora Scott Alice's mother, and this is Jacqueline Potter James' mother. And you must be Lily and Branwen it's nice to meet you both."

Both girls smiled up at Alice's mother as James' looked around.

"What is keeping my son?"

"Oh I think he's saying goodbye to the guys on that side. Sirius, Amanda and Peter can't be seen with us by their parents because we're not proper purebloods they always end up in big trouble."

The two witches looked nervously around them and Dudley noticed that and had to ask.

"What's this whole pureblood thing?"

Lily looked at her father and quickly explained.

"It's like racism. If you're from a family where both parents are magical and your family have been magical for several generations then you're a pureblood. If one parent is from a non-magical background or one of your grandparents was then you're a half blood and if you're like me and no on in the family has been magical then you're muggleborn. Well some purebloods think that if you're not a pureblood then you're inferior."

"Okay and these three people you mentioned they believe that?"

Branwen shook her head quickly

"No Mr Evans, they're families do. They don't think that at all. They're our friends and if they did care about purity then they wouldn't talk to Lily."

Lora looked around and back to Dudley.

"Not everyone thinks like that but there are enough out there that do. I think that maybe its time you were leaving I can see Aquilina Dixon over there and she's making faces, she'll know who her daughter is friends with so you'd better go before she decides to make a nice scene about how you have ruined her daughter."

The man nodded his head and indicated that they should leave. Lily, Branwen and Alice shared one more hug before the two girls disappeared back to Oxford and Lily's house. Alice stood with her mother and Jacqueline and prayed that James would be out soon, she didn't like the way Amanda's mother was watching her.

* * *

Okay so only two chapters left now and I shall post them probably the start of next week since it's my friends 20th this weekend and so I shall be out for most of it.

**Britt **yeah the summer has been sorted as you will just have seen and yes the death is important because it signals the start of the war with Voldemort, I wanted to kill somebody that meant something to the group because that way basically it is like the war started and ended with them.

**Karen **well another weekend to wait for more post is coming up, but after Saturday I have two weeks off work, but I start university again two weeks this Thursday but there will be post in between.

**Firewalker **yeah chapter 56 was fun, I wanted to make it so that it was a little awkward but it had to be a Sirius/Amanda moment so it had to be fun which is where the whole bantering came into it. Oh well the news will do a lot it will draw people together and split others up, you'll just have to wait and see.

**Taylin **okay so I'll explain. Ginny isn't mad with Joe she was made with the fact that he enjoyed the owl trying to bite her, I mean how can you be mad with someone who's dad has just been murdered, it's a hard thing to know that someone you care about is going through so much pain and you can't help them.

As for the Amanda and Adrian thing well, she was talking to Regulus trying to find out what is happening with the whole family and the war that is starting, but Adrian is evil, and he doesn't want Amanda around Regulus because he isn't all that bad and could easily be persuaded to go against Voldemort. As for the whole conversation that was just Adrian making sure nobody else would understand what they were saying.

Then the Peter thing, well basically Joe's dad was killed by Death Eaters and Lily thinks that Simon Pettigrew as the Minster of Magic is likely to be killed as well, and what Peter is saying is that his father isn't going to be killed by Death Eaters because he is a Death Eater, and then they tell the group who the main Death Eaters are, Dixon, Snape, Malfoy, the two Blacks and Pettigrew.

Okay so I shall try to post at the start of next week and then by the end of next week we should be on year 4.

Kris


	60. Chapter 60

Year 3: Chapter 60

The group watched as the three girls disappeared and looked at each other. Remus and Sirius stood to one side talking quietly about the fact that he was going home, while they were talking Ginny was with Peter to one side.

This left James with Amanda and he looked at her closely, she had changed over the years that was sure. She'd gone from being so confident to a shell of her old self, but now he could see her again. She grinned at him as she moved in to give him a hug.

"Have a good summer okay James."

"Yeah you too. Listen if you need to get away or talk floo to my place."

"James' I'll be fine."

"If there is a problem come to mine promise me."

"I promise."

"Good if you come by floo just say Potter Place and you'll end up in my living room."

"I'll remember that."

She pulled back and saw the look he gave her, she wanted to turn away but forced herself to look at him, he was filled with concern and it occurred to her that he must have thought she was going home.

"James, you do know I'm not going home don't you?"

"Where you going then?"

"Ginny's. She knows about my dad so she's arranged for me to stay with her, otherwise I was going to Branwen's so I promise I'll be safe."

Ginny was standing right behind her and wrapped her arms around her shoulder in a hug.

"Don't worry James I'll take care of her, there'll be no other Dixon in my house I'll make sure of it."

He grinned as he hugged Ginny goodbye and gave Sirius, Peter and Remus manly hugs. They hadn't realised that ten minutes had passed since the three girls left.

"Well I better go and don't forget to write."

"I'll come with you James."

So Remus hugged the four remaining friends and the two ran through the barrier. On the other side they saw a large group standing together and James saw Andromeda there and she mouthed to him asking where Sirius was and he just pointed behind and she nodded.

He moved over towards his mother with Remus right behind him.

"Mum, its great to see you."

He hugged his mother and stepped back and looked at Remus.

"Mum this is my friend Remus, Remus this is my mum."

"It's nice to meet you Mrs Potter."

"You too. Now come on James we'd better get going we've got places to go."

Alice waved at Remus as he looked around and he saw Magnolia Dunn, Ginny's mother waving at him. James noticed this.

"Is that you're mum Re?"

"No that's Ginny's mum, but mine's not here so I'll go see her. I hope you have a good summer and I'll see you when we go to Diagon Alley."

James nodded but his mother spoke up quickly.

"We've got Sirius and Peter coming to stay with us over the summer, you should come too, we'll have the four of you no problem."

"I don't think that –"

"Don't be silly, I'll get James to send you an owl with the dates and I'll send a letter to your parents as well explaining."

"Thank you Mrs Potter."

Then he waved and moved over to Magnolia as James and Alice left with their mothers for their homes.

"Afternoon Maggie, how are you?"

"Very well Remus and you?"

"Good."

She hugged him in a motherly way for a moment before pulling back.

"Have you seen my parents Maggie?"

"Oh they've gone away for the weekend you're coming home with me. Now where is my daughter and that friend of hers?"

"Oh Amanda wanted to say goodbye to Sirius I think, and plus they had to let Lily go before they came out, Sirius' mother would have a dickey fit if they came out together."

"Well I'll be going in after them now if they're not here soon."


	61. Chapter 61

Year 3: Chapter 61

With Remus and James gone it just left the four of them and they knew they should go because they had arrived nearly half an hour earlier. Amanda looked at the two boys and felt a pang of worry hit her hard, they were going back home to them.

"You two take care okay and write to me all the time, I want to make sure you're both safe. I wish you didn't have to go home."

"We'll be okay won't we Pete."

He nodded and Amanda hugged Sirius close to her kissing his cheek gently before taking Peter in her arms and kissing his cheeks. Then with Ginny they moved through the barrier. Sirius and Peter were quickly behind them.

When they reached the other side they saw that it was almost completely empty, a small group of people were still stood around. To Amanda's horror standing among the group was her own mother; a large group surrounded her.

She made out Severus and Lucius standing to one side with Rabastan, then to another side was Adrian and Regulus, and then there were Bellatrix, Narcissa and a very annoyed looking Andromeda.

"Sirius, Peter over here."

The pair looked straight at Amanda's mother and headed towards them. Amanda saw Ginny head in the opposite direction and followed her friend over there. She smiled at Ginny's mother who she noticed was standing next to Remus and politely began to speak.

"Mrs Dunn, thank you for letting me spend the summer with your family, you don't know how much I appreciate that."

"Call me Maggie honey and we're happy to have you stay with us. Ginny explained that you can't go back home and you're welcome to stay with us for as long as you need."

"She doesn't need to go home with you, she's coming with me."

Amanda knew the voice; it held a tint of an accent that gave it away and trying to hold the smile that had been on her face turned to face the woman. She had changed over the year she didn't seem as tall as she once did but Amanda knew that was down to her own change. Her mother's hair though had been cut to her shoulders but it was her eyes that had changed the most.

The look she gave her daughter sent a shiver down her spine and she knew her mother wasn't happy with her. But she had sent an owl home saying she wouldn't' be returning this summer and even now she was determined not to.

"I'm sorry but who are you?"

Her mother turned to look at Magnolia and there was a hint of an angry spark in her eyes Amanda knew why instantly. Her mother hated being spoken to in English for a start she preferred Spanish but she'd put up with English if she must, but to be spoken to by a Dunn was what had done it.

The Dunn's were purebloods, and Magnolia had once been a Prewett and so she was very pure, but unlike the Dixons they didn't care about purity it was all down to personality. This was something that any true Dixon hated and Amanda knew her mother would say something insulting and she jumped in.

"Mrs Dunn this is my mother Aquilina Dixon. Mum this is Maggie Dunn and I'm spending the summer with her."

Her mother turned again and looked at her.

"Cuál es el significado de esto." (A/N: What is the meaning of this?)

"No deseo venir a casa, licencia justa él madre." (A/N: I don't want to come home, just leave it mother)

"No le cuido soy mi hija y usted vendrá a casa con mí este instante." (A/N: I don't care you are my daughter and you will come home with me this instant)

"No serviré de madre. Apenas vaya a casa." (A/N: I will not mother. Just go home)

"Amanda Lyra Dixon! Cómo el atrevimiento usted me habla como eso. Usted ahora vendrá con mí y hablaremos de esto cuando conseguimos caseros." (A/N: Amanda Lyra Dixon! How dare you speak to me like that. You will come with me now and we will talk about this when we get home.)

Ginny stepped closer to her mother and noticed Remus doing the same her voice had gone from soft and gentle to harsh with a hiss that resembled a snake. Amanda though didn't make a move she continued to stand straight looking her mother in the eye and replied in a civilised minor befitting her rank.

"Usted malo usted me castigará cuando conseguimos caseros. Olvídese que él que no volveré a casa hasta que el padre se ha ido. Adiós madre." (A/N: You mean you'll punish me when we get home. Forget it I will not be returning home until father has left. Goodbye mother)

"Éste no es Amanda excesivo." (A/N: This isn't over Amanda)

Aquilina spun on her heels and stormed over to the large group waiting for her she said something and they all turned and left the station. Peter, Sirius and Andromeda all waved before following and it left the three students with Maggie Dunn.

"What she say Mand?"

"She isn't happy that I'm not going home, but I told her I wasn't going to return with her until father left for good. It's not over she is so going to get me for this but I don't care."

Ginny hugged her gently and they both turned to look at Remus, he looked closely at the girl and made a funny face.

"Do you want a hug Mandy, or you going to wait until Sirius comes to visit?"

"Shut up Re!"

They laughed cracking jokes as they left the station and another year of Hogwarts.

* * *

Okay I changed my mind again; I've decided that I want to start posting year four on Monday and because of that here's the end of year three.

**Karen** thanks yep I suppose having to wait all day is a nightmare that is why I never check my emails in the morning before Uni, only in the night.

**Taylin** you are going to see some of the summer because its going to be fun and important in fact I think it's the longest summer so far, but its not going to be like the start of third year, its not going to be that nasty.

Okay I also want to thank, **Firewalker, Jessie, Annie **and **Britt **for reading this, and a special shout out to Annie for all the beta reading she did on this story.

And just to make sure you all know, the next year will be posted as a new story, called FRIENDS FOREVER, MAYBE NOT YEAR 4 and will be posted on Monday.

Kris


End file.
